Enamorado de mi hermano
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Los Namikaze sufren un grave accidente en el que pierden la vida, pero su pequeño se salva y es dejado al cuidado de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke supo desde ese momento que iba a tener un nuevo hermanito, lo que no sabia era que ese niño se robaría su corazón. SasuNaru. Yaoi. incesto. Universo alterno.
1. el nuevo miembro de la familia

Holaa todos

Soy Diane-chan y soy nueva en esto del fanfiction.

Vengo con un Sasunaru

Espero que les guste

 **Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi kisimoto, yo solo los uso para unir lo que debería estar unido_

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru YAOI/INCESTO. Si no te gusta no leas

 **CAPITULO 1:** **Un nuevo miembro en la familia**

 _* Ding ... dong ..._

Un pequeño niño de 10 años, ojos color del ebano, piel blanca como porcelana y cabellos azabaches azulados, se dirigía a la sala de estar tras su hermano mayor de 15 años, de ojos negros, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros atado en una coleta baja, piel un poco mas morena que la de su hermano. Estaba feliz pues su madre le dijo que pronto tendria un nuevo "hermanito" con el cual podria jugar.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

— _Sasuke...Itachi vengan a la sala_ — llamaba Mikoto uchiha una morena de larga cabellera azabache y piel blanca como la del menor de sus hijos.

En la sala se encontraban reunidos Fugaku Uchiha, cabeza de la familia y padre de los menores y Mikoto, su madre. Cuando ya estaban reunidos, se sentaron y la cabeza de la familia procedio a hablar.

—hijos...— hablo con seriedad que denotaba la importancia del asuto —nos han comunicado la semana pasada, que los Namikaze tuvieron un accidente hace 2 meses— hizo una pausa para pasar el nudo que se formo en su garganta —nuestros amigos Fallecieron, pero su pequeño hijo se encuetra con vida y vendra a vivir con nosotros la proxima semana—

Su madre durante el relato no soporto y la lagrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro, dando muestra del dolor que sentia por la perdida de sus amigos. Pero con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos hablo...

—e-espero q-que le t-traten y quieran c-como un hermano...s-se que ellos h-habrian hecho lo mismo por ustedes— termino la morena para despues ser abrazada por su esposo.

—de acuerdo oka-san Y lamento lo ocurrido a sus amigos...cuidaremos muy bien de ese pequeño— hablo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—por supuesto oka-chan— afirmo el pequeño Sasuke.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron a sus padres y escondido detras de ellos se encontraba un hermoso ángel de cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo, piel morena y tres curiosas marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas que le dan un aspecto parecido al de un tierno zorrito.

—hijos...les presento a Naruto Namikaze— hablo su padre —el tiene 8 años y es el nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha—

—hola soy Itachi Uchiha— hablo el mayor de los hermanos —Y a partir de hoy seré tu hermano...espero llevarnos bien—

Sasuke no pudo decir nada, se quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de aquel hermoso angel. Hasta que su hermano lo hizo volver en si.

—hola...mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasuke y espero llevarme bien contigo— se presento observando fijamente las orbez azul cielo de Naruto.

—hola Itachi nii-san, Sasuke nii-chan...— hablo el pequeño ojiazul —yo también espero poderme llevar bien con ustedes—

—Sasuke guía a tu hermano a la que sera su nueva habitación— mando su madre que estaba mas que encantada con aquel pequeño.

—ven Naruto...— llamo Sasuke —vamos a tu habitación—

Sasuke se acerco a el, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la segunda planta donde había un pasillo que se dividía en seis puertas. —mira...La primera es la habitación de padre y madre- explico Sasuke — la segunda es un baño, la tercera es la habitación de Itachi, la cuarta mi habitación y la quinta sera la tuya Naruto—

Sasuke se acerco a la quinta puerta y la abrio, dejando a la vista una habitación de paredes azul claro, con una cama doble con solo unas finas sabanas azules, un televisor ubicado en la pared, un escritorio y una mini-biblioteca.

—mañana en la mañana iremos a comprar lo que ocupes...— dijo el pequeño pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa —espero que estés a gusto—

—gracias Sasuke nii-chan— el ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa que deslumbró a Sasuke.

********************** S & N ********************

Al llegar la noche, ya todos los miembros de la familia Uchiha se encontraban descansando, todos, menos un pequeño rubio que no podía descansar por las constantes pesadiellas que tenia.

frustrado por no poder dormir, recordó las palabras de su nii-chan le dijo horas antes:

 _ **"si necesitas ayuda, puedes ir a la habitación de al frente, que yo con gusto te ayudare**_ "

Naruto se puso sus pantuflas y salio con dirección a la habitación de enfrente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por invadir la privacidad de su nii-chan entro sin tocar, ya que era muy tarde y sabia que si tocaba peturbaría el sueño de los demás.

—nii-chan...nii-chan...me escuchas— llamo el ojiazul

Al oír que era llamado, abrió sus ojos para saber quien era quien lo llamaba, y se quedó impactado al ver allí, de pie en su habitación a el pequeño ángel, con un pijama que le quedaba un poco grande, ella que caía por uno de sus hombros, un gracioso gorritó y un pequeño short.

—que pasa Naruto— contesta un medio adormilado y sorprendió ojinegro.

—me preguntaba si...- un tierno sonrojo a ojos de Sasuke tiñe sus mejillas— p-podria d-dormir co-contigo...— se sonroja mas —...las pesadillas no me dejan dormir—

Sasuke abrió las cobijas y se movió un poco para hacerle un espacio al pequeño y con la palma le indico palmadas al colchón para que el pequeño ojiazul se acostara.

—ven Naru-chan...acuestate aquí— llamo dulcemente el azabache.

Naruto se acercó a la cama y se tumbo al lado del mayor que rápidamente lo cobijo para que no se resfriara. El pequeño se acurruco contra el pecho del azabache, este comprendiendo las acciones del menor lo abrazó protectoramente. El ojiazul al poco tiempo cayó en el mundo de los sueños. Sasuke que aun seguía despierto, se quedo contemplando al rubio dormir con una mirada de ternura y ¿amor?. Después de un tiempo, llevo una de sus blancas manos a lo rubios cabellos del menor e hizo una suave caricia, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro del menor.

— buenas noches Naruto...— Sasuke con ternura besó la frente del rubio y se dispuso a acompañar en su siesta al menor.

********************* ********************* S & N

A la mañana siguiente Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi presenciaron una de las más tiernas escenas que hayan podido haber visto, a un durmiente Sasuke, con una pequeña sonrisa abrando a un pequeño Naruto que escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Y desdé ese día Sasuke supo que tal vez no lo podría ver a Naruto como "su pequeño hermano menor"

******************†**************†************

¿que tal les pareció la historia?

Gracias por leer

Comenten si les gusto para continuar la historia


	2. Mi primer día en familia

**Hola** **gente**...

bueno...aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo de este fic.

¡Gracias a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic!

 **Palabras** **de** **la** **autora** : Lamento los errores de ortografía y una que otra falta de coherencia que hubo en el primer capítulo, hago todo lo posible por tener buena ortografía en todo lo que escribo.

 **aclaraciones** : los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para unir lo que debería estar junto (y de paso joderle la vida al Teme)

 **Advertencia** : Universo Alterno. Ooc de los personajes. Sasunaru, ItaDei y otras parejas. Yaoi. incesto. Si no te gusta sale atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

Si te gusta el yaoi, este fic es para ti

Disfrutalo...

ACTUALIZACIÓNES NO FIJAS

Resumen: Los Namikaze sufren un grave accidente donde pierden la vida, pero su pequeño se salva, y es dejado al cuidado de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke sabe que tiene un nuevo hermano no que no sabia es que ese tierno rubio se robaría su corazón.

Notas del capítulo: este capitulo mas que todo es inductivo, y lo hago con el fin de que se entienda un poco mas la convivencia en familia, la reacción de los demás con respecto a la llegada Naruto y todo eso. Además la conexión de este capítulo con el siguiente. Tal vez este sea el capítulo mas largo. La emoción es para despues.

 ********************************************************†******

 **CAPÍTULO** 2: Mi primer día en familia

Un nuevo día amaneció y los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación revelando un pequeño bulto en la amplia cama. Mirándolo detenidamente se podían apreciar una cabellera azabache y otra rubia.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban dormitando en aquélla cama, hasta que los rayos del sol dieron de lleno a su cara, obligándolo a despertar de su largo y comodo sueño. Sasuke se removió en su cama, hasta que noto un cuerpo cálido a su lado, lentamente abrió sus ojos procurando acostumbrarse a la luz que brindaba el sol. Observó al pequeño que dormía a su lado y recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Al fijarse en la hora del reloj, se dio cuenta que era realmente tarde, así que, con pesar, tuvo que despertar al pequeño rubio.

—Naru-chan...- llamó con suavidad zarandeándolo de un hombro delicadamente —despierta...tenemos que ir a desayunar—

—noooo~ cinco minutos mas— contesto el rubito aun sin levantarse.

—vamos Naruto...o padre y madre se enfadarán — explicó con calma el menor sin dejar de zarandear suavemente a su rubio hermano

El rubito se removió, dando a entender que están a punto de despertar. Después de un corto tiempo, se sentó y lentamente abrió sus párpados, revelando aquellas hermosas orbes azules, las cuales a muchos habían cautivado.

—buenos días...Sasuke nii-chan— saludo el rubito y después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que dejo al moreno hechizado.

—buenos días Naruto— respondió el ojinegro con una pequeña sonrisa —vamos a arreglarnos rápido para bajar a desayunar de seguro padre, madre y nii-san ya están allá— explico el azabache.

—¡vamos!— respondió enérgicamente chocando su mano derecha en forma de puño en la en la palma de su mano izquierda.

*********************S&N*********************

Una vez despiertos, bañados y cambiados, se dispusieron a bajar al comedor donde se encontraban todos reunidos, y al parecer los estaban esperando.

—buenos días padre...madre— saludo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza —lamento la tardanza — se disculpo el ojinegro

—buenos días para ti también...otouto— saludo con evidente sarcasmo el pelilargo.

—hmp— bufo el menor y se sentó al lado de Itachi

—buenos días Mikoto-san...Fugaku-san— saludo en pequeño inclinando su rubia cabeza —..Itachi nii-san— y el rubito se sentó al lado de Sasuke

—buenos días Naruto— contestaron los adultos—

—buenos días a ti Naru-chan...— saludo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha —vez...Sasu-chan— se dirige ahora al ojinegro menor con sorna —deberías aprender de Naru-chan...el si respeta a los mayores termina con fingida indignación

—bueno...bueno— calmo la morena —vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe

y así transcurrió el desayuno con la mayor tranquilidad que se pueda tener, estando los hermanos Uchiha sentados en la misma mesa.

*********************S&N*********************

Al terminar el desayuno, Mikoto les aviso a todos que se haría un asado, con el fin de presentar a toda la familia a Naruto. Ella como la parte centrada de la familia que es dividió "equitativamente" las funciones de ese dia

—bueno Naru-chan y Sasuke me van a ayudar con las bebidas y los pasa bocas para recibir a los invitados— mando la morena —Fugaku hace el asado...— un brillo de malicia apareció en los ojos de la morena —en compañía de Itachi...me traseras esta pequeña lista— saca una hoja tamaño oficio escrita por ambos lados. Y mega goterón por parte de los presentes.

lo unico que supieron Fugaku e Itachi es que les esperaba un largo día...

********************S&N**********************

Para el medio día ya todo se encontraba listo, podíamos observar a un Fugaku e Itachi sentados correctamente en el sofá, exceptuando, claro esta, la cara de fatiga que se cargaban. "por que un Uchiha nunca se cansa" modestia aparte, era su simple respuesta. Mikoto y los niños hicieron un excelente trabajo, ya que todos los bocadillos y bebidas se encontraban listos para servir.

En eso tocan el timbre, y en visto que los del sofá no pensaban mover su trasero de allí, Mikoto fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando del otro lado a un hombre de edad, con largo cabello azabache en punta y un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, de piel morena clara. Este estaba acompañado de un joven de la misma edad que Itachi, de cabello negro, corto y también en punta, piel igualmente morena clara y mas bajo que el anterior.

—buenas tarde Mikoto-san— saludo el mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—buenas Tardes tía Mikoto— saludo el mas joven imitando al mayor.

—buenas tardes Madara-sama...Shisui-kun— respondió el saludo la morena haciendo una reverencia —bienvenidos...sigan— y haciéndose a un lado los invito a seguir a la sala de estar.

los azabaches se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraron a unos Fugaku e Itachi con cara de chupa-limón y, a Sasuke y Naruto jugando con unas figuras de accion a los ninjas. Lo que mas le llamo la atención al mayor de los azabaches, fue el pequeño rubio. Se quedo observándolo detenidamente con un pensamiento rondando su cabeza.

"sera posible que se trate del mismo niño"

El mayor fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuándo hablo la morena...

—Naruto ven...—llamo la morena al pequeño rubio que inmediatamente fue hasta donde estaba la morena —mira te presento a Madara...el sera tu abuelo...—

—mucho gusto Madara-sama— contestó en menor haciendo una inclinación

—...y este que esta a su lado es Shisui y sera tu primo— continuó la morena.

—hola Shisui-san...soy Naruto— saludo el menor.

Despues de los saludos y las respectivas presentaciones el día transcurrió con normalidad. El asado fue un exito, con excepción de algunos pequeños percances.

*********************S&N*********************

Ya era tarde y todos los integrantes de la familia se encontraban durmiendo, Después de una tarde de juegos, charlas y momentos en familia todos se marcharon a sus casas, por motivos de negocios el hermano menor de Fugaku, Óbito, no pudo asistir al asado familiar, pero llamo a disculparse con todos y quedo de venir despues. Pero lo demás transcurrió con normalidad.

Sasuke se levanto para ir al baño, pero al salir de su habitación oyó extraños ruidos que provenían de la puerta de enfrente. Se acerco para oír mejor y se dio cuenta que eran...

—sollozos?...

***************************************************†*******

Hasta aquí llego el segundo capitulo.

Este capitulo es un poco largo pero tiene algunas piezas claves para el desarrollo.

¿que sabe Madara?

¿por que llora Naruto?

Bueno eso es todo.

Gracias por leer

Si les gusta la historia, tienen un comentario acerca de la historia u otra cosa dejen un Review. Los contestare al final del próximo capitulo.

RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS

 **Paul** **Tergeist** : Hola, gracias por comentar.

Tienes razón, los hermanos adoptivos no cometen incesto, mi idea principal era no ponerlo, pero muchos reclaman porque en los fic no se ponen las advertencias debidas y demás. También esta la parte de como lo ve la familia, si los crían juntos se crea un lazo psicológico de hermandad, y por ejemplo la madre no lo vera con muy buenos ojos y creerá que están cometiendo incesto. Espero comprendas mis motivos y agradezco tu aporte.

Saludos.


	3. El accidente

**Hola a todos**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic!**

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animandome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un apoyo muy grande

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos por que no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

 **Notas del capitulo:** Bueno, para lo que querían saber lo que oculta Madara tendrán que esperar, si les digo ahora podría quitar el sentido de la trama. Pero en el próximo capitulo daré una pista.

En este capítulo comenzaran a tejerse los sentimientos de Sasuke.

† ******** ******†****** ******†***** *****†**

 **CAPITULO 3: El "accidente"**

—sollozos?...—

Sasuke, preocupado, entro sin avisar y pudo observar a el rubito, que abrazaba un álbum de fotografías entre su pecho y sus rodillas y también ocultaba su rubia cabeza en ellas y lloraba amargamente. Sasuke se acero rápidamente a la cama y se sentó a su lado y trataba de consolarlo.

—shhh...shhhh Naru— trataba de calmar el azabache, mientras que, suavemente con su mano acariciaba la la espalda del rubio para intentar tranquilizarlo y dejaba que se ocultara en su pecho.

Poco a poco el menor dejo de sollozar y Sasuke le levanto la cara, notando que sus ojos azules brillaban mas y que las las lágrimas aun corrían por su carita, con sus pequeños pulgares trato de secar sus lagrimas y pregunto...

—por que lloras?...— pregunto el ojinegro con una inusual ternura.

—m-me hacen mu-mucha falta mis p-papás— contestó entrecortamente el ojiazul a causa de los pequeños sollozos que se le escapaban.

—tus papás estan en el cielo...— explicaba el moreno tratando de dar apoyo —y a ellos no les gustaría que estés triste... además estamos nosotros para cuidarte— El moreno volvió a abrazarlo nuevamente y lo movía suavemente de un lado a otro.

El rubito poco a poco dejo de llorar y se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de su moreno hermano. Sasuke por su parte noto que no había movimiento se fijo en su hermanito que se había quedado dormido. Con mucho cuidado dejo al rubito descansando. Se detuvo a observar al ojiazul y se fijo en aquella aura de inocencia y armonía que desprendía el rubio y se dijo a si mismo que no podía haber algo mas hermoso.

Con cuidado y en mucho silencio abandonó la habitación del rubito con una sonrisa en su cara.

********************S&N**********************

El lunes en la mañana, de los juzgados de la ciudad de Konoha, salia un hombre muy feliz (lo máximo que le permite su linaje), acompañado de su Esposa, sus morenos hijo y su a partir de ahora hijo rubio, según la ley, que expresaban mas alegría en sus rostros que el primero. A partir de ahora Naruto pasaría de ser Namikaze a Uchiha, como medida de protección y cobijo al menor en tal caso de que le ocurriese algo a sus tutores.

Una vez terminados los tramites, el menor fue inscrito en el Konoha Gakuen*, donde estudiaban su hermano, allí estaría matriculado hasta que terminara el instituto. Como estaban a poco tiempo de reanudar las clases, se le aplico un pequeño examen para determinar si tenia las capacidades necesarias para cursar el segundo grado* curso al que ingresaría. Naruto aprobó satisfactoriamente el examen y Sasuke ya lo había presentado y había aprobado a cuarto grado*.

Al salir de alli , se dirigieron a un almacen a comprar todos los implemtos que ocuparían para ese nuevo ciclo escolar.

***********************S&N*******************

Una vez terminados de comprara TODOS los útiles escolares que parecían nunca acabar, fueron a buscar los que serian sus nuevos uniformes para ese año. Al ubicar un almacén, el primero en medirse su uniforme fue Sasuke. El uniforme consistía en una chaqueta formal negra, camisa de cuello blanca, corbata roja, chaleco y pantalón negro. No se podía negar que el uniforme le hacia ver realmente atractivo, pero al ver un moledo similar llevado por Naruto, la palabra "hermoso" se quedaba corta. El uniforme hacia resaltar sus ojos y su cabello, todo esto combinado con su inocencia y la ternura que desprendía lo hacían ver completamente angelical. Sobra decir que todos en su familia y los demás que se encontraban en la tienda quedaron maravillados con aquella irreal imagen, pero en quien más impacto causo fue en el pequeño moreno que no podía quitar su mirada de aquel hermoso ángel, sentía su corazón latir de prisa y un hormigueo alojándose en su estómago, la sangre subiendose precipitadamente a su cara y un cumulo de emociones liberándose en su interior.

— _Hermoso...—_ se dijo en su mente el pequeño azabache al contemplar al Dios que tenia enfrente

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando su padre dijo que se llevaria ambos uniformes, así que rápidamente trato de desaparecer su muy notorio sonrojo.

**********************S&N********************

después de salir de comer de un restaurante, en vista de que era tarde y el hambre acosa, todos se dirigieron a la residencia de la familia Uchiha. Donde los menores, después de terminar los deberes, se pusieron a jugar a la lleva. Los pequeños se divertían mucho jugando entre ellos ya que Itachi estaba estudiando, su madre estaba viendo telenovelas y su padre revisaba unos papeles en la oficina.

—Sasuke...la llevas— decía el ojiazul mientras corría y reía.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero rápidamente salio detrás del rubio a alcanzarlo...

—la llevas...— toco al rubío y salio corriendo.

Después de un buen rato jugando los dos menores aun tenia energía y seguía jugando y retandose constantemente.

—atrapame...— dijo el moreno mirando al rubio con sorna y media sonrisa en su rostro.

—ya veras...— contesto el rubio y salio a por el moreno, pero el destino es caprichoso, de modo que a solo un poco de tocarlo el rubio resbaló cayendo contra el mayor y por ende cayendo ambos al piso en el acto.

Sasuke al sentir dolor, algo cálido y una inexplicable presión en sus labios abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio a sólo centímetros de los suyos. Bajando rápidamente su mirada noto que sus labios estaban unidos a los del rubio y se sonrojo hasta las orejas igualando el color de un tomate.

Naruto también abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos hermosos ónix que le devolvían la mirada. Al notar la posición en la que se encontraba se levanto rápidamente y se sonrojo de una manera que superaría el color de los tomates.

—Sa-Sasuke per-perdoname... y-yo me re-resbale y...— intentaba disculparse el rubio totalmente nervioso y avergonzado por lo que paso.

—ol-olvidalo...me-mejor va-vamos ade-adentro que es-esta anochecido— trataba de explicar el moreno que estaba en un estado similar al del rubio.

*************ESTADOS UNIDOS *************

— _...ya tiene información sobre su paradero—_ hablo una mujer de porte elegante tras su escritorio que sostenía el teléfono a la espera de noticias favorables

— _...no señora, aun estamos buscando pistas...—_ contesto un hombre de edad, mientras le daba una calada a su pipa _—...cuando consiga información se lo estaré comunicando inmediatamente—_

— _llame apenas tenga el menor indicio... hasta pronto—_ Contesto la mujer _—espero ansiosa su llamada —_ y corto la llamada _._

— _Donde pueden estar?...—_ lanzo la mujer al aire

† ******** ******†****** ******†***** *****†**

 **cuarto grado y segundo grado:** bueno en mi país así se maneja la educación no se como sera en los otros...

 **chaqueta:** en mi país se le dice así a las chamarras, chándales, abrigos, etc...

 **Bueno hasta aquí...**

 **Enserio lamento la tardanza, estoy trabajando y terminando un proyecto de artes y estoy súper ocupada, pero, trato de terminar los capítulos para no dejarla estancada.**

¿que pasara con Sasuke y Naruto?

¿quien era la mujer de la llamada?

¿a quien esta buscando?

Todo esto lo sabremos mas adelante

 **Saludos...**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a gotentrunks5 y Sesshomaru Sama y como me lo pidieron al aquí esta el capitulo...**

 **¿que tal les pareció?**


	4. Dos molestias aparecen

**Hola gente**

 **De verdad lamento la tardanza, he estado en evaluaciónes y trabajando aparte me quede sin internet por eso no puede actualizar.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animandome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un apoyo muy grande

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos por que no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

 **Notas** **del** **capítulo** : Lamento decirles que no pude poner el extra, pero les anunció que después de este capítulo inicia el salto de edad. Estoy segura que los voy a sorprender. Sorpresa al final.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPÍTULO 4:** Dos molestias aparecen

La escuela ya había comenzado tan solo dos semanas atrás y Sasuke tenía unas ojeras que fácilmente podrían competir con las de su hermano mayor, la razón, el recuerdo de aquel beso que significo mucho mas de lo que lograría imaginar, aún tiene fresco en su memoria la sensación de aquellos cálidos, rosados y carnosos labios sobre los suyos, aquella sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo como un escalofrío, que lo hizo estremecer y su reflejo en aquéllos zafiros azules. También recuerda con especial amargura la llegada de su "querido" primo.

 **Flashback**

Ese día Mikoto había citado a toda la familia a la casa para darles una noticia.

—familia...el tío Obito me llamo en la madrugada diciéndome que...—

 _No..._

—regresara de su viaje— continuó la morena

 _NOO!_

—ademas se quedara en esta casa mientras hacen unas mejoras a la suya—

 _No es cierto_

—también me comentó que viene acompañado de su esposa y su hijo—

 _MALDICIÓN_

—Y me comentó que estaría aquí en las primeras horas de la tarde—

 _PUM!_

—...Sasuke...hijo...reacciona— llamaba con angustia su madre mientras intentaba hacer reacciónar a su hijo

Sasuke se desmayo, podría soportar muchas cosas pero su primo estaba lejos de ser una de ellas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

También recordaba cono una sensacion extraña lo recorría al recordar ccomo su estupidisimo primo había tocado a SU hermano menor. Que él idiota ese no entendía que no debía tomarse tantas confianzas con los demás.

 **Flashback**

Ding...dong...

Mikoto rápidamente salio a recibir a los invitados en compañía de su esposo Fugaku, para ayudar a entrar el equipaje y demás. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la sala donde se presentarían ante el nuevo miembros de la familia.

—Naru-chan...puedes venir a la sala...— llamo la morena —te quiero presentar a unas personas muy importantes—

Naruto, que estaba jugando con Sasuke en su cuarto, bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala, Sasuke también bajo pero con menos ánimos, ya que sabia lo que le esperaba abajo.

En la sala se encontraban un pelinegro de cabello en punta y ojos del mismo color, con la piel clara; una castaña de cabello corto, ojos cafes con la piel un poco morena que su esposo y dos marcas en su cara, un poco mas baja que el pelinegro y un niño pelinegro, de ojos negros con la piel mas pálida que la de Sasuke.

—Naruto...él— explico Fugaku señalando al pelinegro mayor — es mi hermano menor Obito... ella...— ahora señalo a la castaña —es Rin... la esposa de mi hermano y el pequeño es Sai y es su hijo

—mucho gusto...— hizo una reverencia —mi nombre es Naruto—

—hola pequeño... — saludo el pelinegro mayor —bienvenido a la familia—

—hola Naru-chan— saludo la castaña

—Naruuu-chaaaaan...— gritaba el pelinegro menor mientras corría a abrazar al rubito —eres muy lindo...espero llevarme bien contigo—

Sasuke al ver esto sintió un calor destructivo en su estómago y las ganas incontenibles de matar a su primo. Pero oír lo último fue la gota que derramó la copa. Sasuke rápidamente fue hasta su primo y lo arranco de los brazos del rubio.

—primo...— Sasuke apretó al otro fuertemente en el abrazo mientras continuó con notable sarcasmo en su voz—...no sabes la alegría que me da verte—

— _no te atrevas a acercartele así de nuevo o no respondo—_ siseo amenazante el azabache en su oído

— _yo me le acerco como quiero y tú no seras quien me lo prohíba—_ susurro el otro en un tono desafiante

Así quedo sellado el pacto de rivalidad que se forjo entre Sasuke y Sai. Lo unico que consolaba a Sasuke es que su estupido primo solo estaría una semana

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sasuke estaba cavilando en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó el chillido de la otra "molestia"...

— Sasuke-kunnnn...— chillo mientras corría hacia él una molesta pelirosa de ojos jade y pronunciada frente

—Tsk— mascullo con fastidio el azabache, todos los años tenía que soportar el mismo calvario.

—Sasuke-kun...—dijo la pelirosa un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada —pu-puedo sentarme co-contigo

—¡No!...— chillo una niña de cabello rubio-platinado y ojos azul, de piel clara —¡Yo me sentaré con Sasuke-kun!—

—¡callate Ino-cerda!...— chillo la ojijade —sere YO quien se siente con Sasuke-kun—

—Tsk...molestias— bufo el moreno de mal humor por verse envuelto en una de las estúpidas peleas de esas chiquillas.

Sasuke tomo sus cosas e ignorando a las molestias que seguían enfrascadas en su pelea, se fue y se sentó al lado de Neji Hyūga, el genio de los Hyūga y el segúndo mas inteligente después de él. Se sentó en en escritorio sin hacer ruido ni prestar atención a su compañero que hablaba con otros dos de los cuales desconocia su nombre. Hasta que una parte de su conversación llamo poderosamente su atención.

—lo viste...— hablo una castaña con chonguitos a ambos lados de su cabeza— es muy lindo y muy tierno— continuó con un tinte de emoción en su voz

—si es rubio de ojos azules...— comentó uno de cejas grandes —pero tiene unas marcas en su cara que lo hacen parecer un zorrito—

El Uchiha al saber de quien hablaban sintió como le hervía la sangre y la furia recorría su cuerpo, pero el último comentario fue lo que colono su paciencia, pero sabía que debía tragarse su enojo y permanecer callado.

—si el esta en segundo con mi prima Hinata...— comento inmutable el Hyūga—...además reconozco que es muy lindo— un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Desde ese momento Sasuke supo que estaba jodido.

********************S&N**********************

Después de un muy difícil día para Sasuke y una muy feliz para Naruto, llegaron a casa donde estaba reunida toda la familia en la sala. Todos tenían una expresion de seriedad en su rostro lo que no auguraba buenas noticias. Se ubicaron rápidamente y Fugaku tomo la palabra...

—hoy en la mañana recibimos una carta de la universidad Akatsuki...— pronuncio en un tono solemne —en ella me anunciaron que Itachi gano una beca compaleta en esa universidad así que la descisión esta en tus manos Itachi...—

Sasuke ya no escuchaba la conversación. Si su hermano aceptaba, ellos serian separados y... ¡él no quería!... No quería que lo alejarán de su hermano quería estar con el y con Naruto.

La universidad Akatsuki era una prestigiosa universidad de Estados Unidos, pero su método de enseñanza era japonés con un estricto plan educativo y a su hermano le habian otorgado aquella beca por ser un genio.

—acepto...—

Sasuke salio corriendo de la sala, una lágrima silenciosa se escapo de sus ojos. Rápidamente llego a su habitación y se dejo caer tras una pared, una vez ya cerrada la puerta.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio, pues entendian la reacción del pequeño y nadie hizo comentarios al respecto. Incluso Sai estuvo callado y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios mordaces.

**********************S&N********************

Naruto a ver la reacción de su hermano, salio corriendo tras el pero una mano lo detuvo y al fijar sus orbes en el dueño de ella se fijo en que era Itachi...

—dejame a mi...— pronuncio el pelinegro con tono inexpresivo pero con la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos

Itachi se encamino al cuarto de su otouto y al llegar a la puerta abrió sin miramientos, pues sabia que no le abriría amablemente. Al entrar, pudo apreciar que su hermanito miraba al frente, pero su mirada estaba pérdida y cargada de tristeza.

Una vez adentro cerro la puerta, ya que tendría una muy seria conversación con su pequeño hermano.

—Sasuke...— llamo el pelilargo con tono serio —...necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante...

—¡largate!— contesto con furia y enojó en su voz y sin darle la cara

—Sasuke...— hablo en tono conciliador —entiende es una oportunidad que se presenta solo una vez en la vida y debo aprovecharla... además te quedas con Naru-chan...— dijo lo último con inusual tono de voz causando que el menor lo fulminara con la mirada.

Itachi al verlo a los ojos reconoció un brillo de posesividas y celos en su mirada y para un genio como él no le tomo mucho deducir que le ocurría a su pequeño hermano. Y quiso probar su teoría.

—sabes que te voy a extrañar mucho...— dijo en tono malisioso —también a Naru-chan...el es tan lindo y tierno...— dijo con tono soñador, sin percatarse de la prominente vena que se alzaba en la cabeza de su hermanito

—...también esas marquitas que tiene que lo hacen lucir como un pequeño kitsune... es tan adorable— suspiro

Sasuke tenía un peligroso Tic en su ojo y muchas venas alzadas en su frente. No permitiría que NADIE hablara así de SU Naruto ni siquiera su hermano.

—...si fuera mayor le pediría que fuera mi novio...— pronunció con un gesto pensativo, pero no se espero que su pequeño hermano, con velocidad impropia de un humano, lo empujara con fuerza tal que lo hiciera caer. Itachi lo miraba atónito desde el suelo, mientras que Sasuke se subía a horcajadas sobre el y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

—¡DEJA DE EXPRESARTE ASI DE EL!— grito con furia el menor y expresión amenazante en su rostro —¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO DE LO QUE DIJISTE!— la furia y exasperación del menor se hacia visible en su rostro —¡EL ES MIO...!—

Al gritar esto último se sonrojó furiosamente. Y se preguntaba por que diantres dijo eso, y peor que eso...por que de todas las personas habidas y por haber en este basto planta tenía que ser su estúpidos hermano mayor.

—cuidalo mucho y no lo hagas sufrir Sasuke...— dijo con tono calmo y sabio que sorprendió a Sasuke ya que aparte de eso le había dicho por su nombre —...el es tú persona especial...— al terminar llevo sus dedos índice y corazón al la frente de su hermano y la golpeo suavemente

—¿persona especial...?— pregunto con la confusión pintada en su rostro mientras soltaba a su hermano y se ponía de pie. Itachi también se levanto y le contestó

—cuando crezcas comprenderás el valor y el significado que tienen estas palabras...— una vez término revolvió los negro cabellos azulados de su hermano y salio de la habitación

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Hasta aquí...**

En resumen, este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Lamento no haber puesto el extra, pero la buena noticia es que este capítulo tiene mucha relación relación con los extras, en próximos capítulos veremos el por que...

 **Saludos especiales a SesshomaruSama.**

 **Linda gracias por estar siempre presente.**


	5. De tristes despedidas

**Holaaaaaaa~**

 **Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo... es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida jejeje...**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animandome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un apoyo muy grande

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos por que no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto/posible mpreg.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

Notas del capítulo: Sorpresa adentro.

|_• • • • • • • • • • • • • •_|

 **CAPÍTULO 5: De tristes Despedidas y un Feliz cumpleaños.**

— _cuando crezcas comprenderás el valor y el significado que tienen estas palabras...— una vez término revolvió los negro cabellos azulados de su hermano y salio de la habitación_

Itachi iba caminando por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación, mientras Sasuke meditaba en sus palabras... A los pocos minutos y tras haber analizado sus palabras, salio tras de su hermano ya que tenia dudas que necesitaba resolver. Al llegar a la puerta abrió y entro en la habitación cerrando tras si.

Itachi se giro al oír la puerta cerrarse y se encontró a su hermano que lo miraba de forma decidida y supo que venía por respuestas a sus inquietudes, y bueno él como ejemplar hermano mayor que era lo escucharía.

—¿como sabes quien es la persona especial?... — pregunto con la duda y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—pues... cuando actúas de manera diferente con relación a esa persona y todos quienes la rodean, piensas en ella todo el tiempo, añoras estar con persona cuando esta lejos y cuando esta contigo no quieres que aleje de ti y cuando te sonríe todo a tu alrededor desapace...la verdad es un poco complicuado de explicar— trato de explicar el mayor.

La tarde transcurrió entre charlas triviales, mientras Sasuke, un poco mas repuesto de la noticia, ayudaba a su hermano a hacer las maletas.

*********************S&N*********************

A la semana siguiente se podía ver a la familia Uchiha despidiendo a sus parientes y primogénito. Palabras de despedida, tristeza y añoranza inundaban el ambiente.

—hijo...— llamo su madre derramando lágrimas silenciosas —...prometeme que te cuidaras y estarás en contacto con nosotros todos los dias... y que comeras bien ... confiamos en ti— dijo tomandolo de la cabeza y depositando un beso en su frente y luego abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas, trasmitiendo todo el cariño y amor que tenia a su hijo.

—hijo...— llamo su padre —lleva en alto el apellido de tu familia y ezfuerzate por lograr tus metas...— hizo una pausa y hablo con mucho orgullo y sinceridad —tu madre... tus hermanos y yo estamos orgullosos de ti— después le dio un abrazo cargado de todos aquellos sentimientos que no le había expresado.

Sasuke y Naruto se despidieron con un abrazo, no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra. Ya que entre hombres no eran necesarias y todo ya se había dicho.

Al terminar las despedidas (N/A: la autora es muy vaga para especificar esto) se podía observar a cuatro personas caminando a lo que seria un largo viaje a casa para unos, para otro seria una gran oportunidad y el inicio de una nueva vida.

**************ESTADOS UNIDOS*************

— _Lady Tsunade..._ — llamó un doncel rubio de largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta, piel tostada y ojos azules — _se ha sabido algo de su paradero... —_

— _No.._.— contesto una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos rubios recojidos en dos coletas bajas, piel clara y ojos color miel — _el detective Sarutobi dijo que me mantendría al tanto de todo lo que encontrara que pudiera dar con su paradero...—_ respondió serenamente

— _han pasado 15 años desde la ultima vez que los vimos_ — suspiro el ojiazul _—parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra_ —

— _yo aun albergo la esperanza de encontrarlos algún día..—_ dijo la mujer llena de tristeza

***********************S&N*******************

Ya pasados tres meses, Sasuke solo sabe una cosa, que no puede dejar de pensar en ese niño. A su corta edad, sabe perfectamente que lo quiere mas que a un hermano. Pero hay cosas que aun no entiende y que no entran en la explicación de su hermano, como por ejemplo, el calor asesino que se aloja en su estómago cada vez que alguien diferente a el lo hace sonreír o sonrojar, ó las ganas casi irrefrenables que tiene de abrazarle todo el tiempo.

—sasuke...— llamo el ojiazul —...vamos—

—vamos...— secundo el mayor.

Esa era una de las cosas que había cambiado entre ellos, a la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke siempre llevaba a Naruto de la mano, para que, según el "no se perdiera". El verdadero motivo era que Sasuke disfrutaba del calor y la compañía del rubio, también quería mantener a metros a aquello que consideraba "una amenaza" o "una molestia"

**********************S&N********************

Naruto no sabía que hacer, era 21 de julio y en dos días su hermano cumpliría los once años, el no había conseguido un regalo para su hermano. Por mas que pensaba nada se le ocurría. No contaba con muchos ahorros, así que tenia que ser algo sencillo.

Mikoto al ver la confusión pintada en el rostro del rubio, decidió intervenir...

—en que piensas Naru-chan...— pregunto la morena en tono maternal

—¡eh!...— balbuceo distraído —es que Sasuke cumple en dos días y no se que regalarle... — dijo un tanto sonrojado

—Naru... que tal si vamos al centro comercial y buscamos un regalo— propuso la morena —de paso compro lo necesario para la fiesta

—¡gracias!— exclamó con entusiasmo el rubito, luego corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la morena

La morena lo miraba dulcemente, acaracio sus rubios cabellos y le indico que subiera por lo necesario para salir.

**********************S&N********************

 _ **23 de Julio...**_

Era un hermoso domingo, La casa se encontraba decorada con globos azules de todas las tonalidades, y en la sala se encontraba llena de pequeños jugando por todos lados. La razón era muy sencilla, hoy Sasuke cumplía 11 años. Toda la familia y sus amigos lo estaba festejando pero su mente volaba lejos, muy lejos, pues le preocupaba la actitud de su pequeño hermanito...

 **Flashback**

Era de mañana en la residencia Uchiha, todos estaban muy alegres, pues hoy cumplía 11 años el pequeño Sasuke...

—Feliz cumpleaños... hijo— le deseo su padre dandole un apretón en el hombro

—mi pequeño... — llamo su madre —feliz cumpleaños... ya te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombresito— su madre fue hasta el, lo abrazo efusivamente y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Sasuke estaba muy agradecido, pero no estaba del todo feliz, pues en esa casa faltaba una personita muy especial para el por felicitarlo, pues Itachi había llamado muy temprano a felicitarlo. En años anteriores que lo felicitarán o no le daba lo mismo, pero este año era diferente, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, le dolia que Naruto no se hubiera acordado.

—buenos dias~ saludo el pequeño rubito.

—buenos dias...— contestaron todos al unisono.

Después de saludo todos se dispusieron a desayunar, Sasuke quería decirle a Naruto que era su cumpleaños, pero su orgullo se lo impedia. Mientras tanto Naruto no le había volteado a mirar. El desayuno trascurrió entre agradables platicas y anécdotas.

Una vez término el desayuno, Sasuke se dijo que tomaría medidas en el asunto...

—Naruto... vamos a jugar— invitó el azabache sabiendo que el ojiazul no se negaría

—lo siento Sasuke... — se disculpo el rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos —pero quede de ayudar a Tía Mikoto con algunas cosas y luego subiré a hacer las tareas.

—Sasuke... — llamo su padre —...acompañame al supermercado y ayudame a traer unas cosas que me encargo tú madre— pidió su padre —...y de paso vamos al centro comercial—

—de acuerdo padre— afirno el pequeno, cuando se giro Naruto ya no se encontraba alli. Desganado tomo su abrigo y siguió a su padre.

Después de eso, Naruto lo ignoró olímpicamente durante el transcurso del día, sacando cualquier "ridicula excusa" segunda Sasuke para no compartir tiempo con el.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sasuke se encontraba preocupado, triste y dolido. Además llevaba un buen rato sin saber nada del rubio, pues no lo había visto en la fiesta. Estaba rodeado de gente recibiendo muchas felicitaciones sin prestar atención. Estaba tan Absorto en suso pensamientos, que no noto cuando era jalado, sacándolo de la multitud y llevándolo a un sitio apartado. Volvió a la realidad cuando noto que era llamado por aquel hermoso ser que ocupaba sus pensamientos...

—Sasuke... — llamo el pequeño rubio sonrojado y con las manos tras su espalda, estaba vestido con un trajesito azul celeste que constaba de un corbatín rojo, saco, camisa blanca y pantalones cortos.

Sasuke quedó mudo ante esta imagen, piel el pequeño con esa ropa y ese sonrojo se veía adorable. Todo enojo o tristeza que halla tenido con el rubio se esfumo en ese momeneto y un leve sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas del mayor.

—dime Naru...— respondió el mayor

El menor lo abrazo efusivamente aumentando el sonrojo del mayor. Al separarse el menor levanto la cara, tenia esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento al menor, los ojos brillantes, dándole un toque hipnotizante a sus hermosos zafiros y las mejillas sonrojadas, dando una hermosa estampa a todo el que le viera.

—¡feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!— exclamo dándole un pequeño regalo del cual el mayor no se había percatado por andar contemplando a tan hermoso ángel

El Mayor lo abrió y adentro se encontro una cadenita con un dije del abanico representativo de su familia y una pequeña tarjeta. Naruto aprovechando que Sasuke estaba distraído de dio un casto beso en su mejilla...

—perdoname...— susurro y salio corriendo.

Sasuke miro el lugar por el que había huido su hermano con un sonrojo bastante notorio y en sus ojos ónix había una cantidad exorbitante de sentimientos, pero los dos mas visibles eran una infinita felicidad y un muy sincero y puro amor.

Sasuke subió a su cuarto a dejar su regalo, sin saber que era observado desde hace mucho tiempo por un par de ojos verdes, que contemplaron toda la escena con odio y rabia infinita

— _maldito mocoso rubio... juro de que me las vas a pagar... él sera para mi y te haré lamentar el día en que llegaste a nuestras vidas_ — maldijo por lo bajo una ojijade

†******†*********†*********†*********†******†

 **Hasta aquí...**

La verdad es que al principio mi fic no iba a tener Mpreg, pero, viendo los pros y los contraste decidí ponerselo para tener una mejor trama del fic. Pero es justificado en el próximo capitulo verán por que.

Tenia pensado dejar otra pista, pero como soy mala no lo voy a hacer.

creo que sin mas me despido de todos

 **Sayonara**

 **¿preguntas?¿sugerencias?¿comentarios?**

 **Todo dejenlo en los reviews *_***


	6. Hormonas

**Hola a todos...**

 **Lamento la tardanza...**

 **Verán... la semana pasada era entrega de informes en el colegio y pues estuve cerrando notas y demás...**

 **Ustedes entienden...**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animandome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un apoyo muy grande

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos por que no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

 **Notas del Capítulo:** Este capítulo tiene un poco de lime (creo que aplica para el capitulo) bueno eso es decisión de ustedes.

 **OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO**

 **CAPITULO 6: Hormonas.**

Sasuke aun conserva frescos en su memoria, los recuerdos del primer año que llevaban viviendo con Naruto. De eso ya 2 años, los cuales estuvieron llenos de cambios que trajeron felicidad, alegrías, tristezas y amarguras. Si analizamos un momento no preguntaremos...

¿por que le llamaba Naruto y no Naru-chan como solía hacerlo de antaño?

Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, y es por que ya no puede verle como un hermano. Durante año y medio estuvo luchando contra esos sentimientos que el catalogaba como impuros, pero, desafortunadamente perdió la batalla. Aun recuerda con vergüenza y amargura su encuentro con la pesadilla de toda persona que va camino a la adolescencia...

Las Malditas hormonas...

 **FLASHBACK**

Un Sasuke de 12 años se encontraba en su cuarto. Él tenia agarrado a Naruto de la cintura, mientras devoraba sus labios con hambre y maestría impropia para un niño de su edad, a la vez, que recorría con sus manos inquietas el hermoso cuerpecito del rubio. Este estaba siendo correspondido por el rubito que trataba de seguir el beso.

—Sasuke...— susurro el rubio despues que se separaron de beso. Tenia la respiración agitada, un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo que hacia que sus zafiros fueran tan claros como el agua del mar.

—Naruto...— susurro de vuelta en su oído. También respiraba agitadamente, tenia un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y se le había formado una sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

Reanudó su tarea, Lentamente fue dejando cortos besos en sus mejillas tratando de descender hasta su hermoso cuello.

—aahh... Sasu...—

RING RING RING!

Sasuke se despertó de golpe. Estaba bañado en sudor y tenia su ropa y su cama revuelta. Se encontraba un poco desorientado hasta que una punzada de dolor, lo hizo desviar su atención a su entrepierna, pudo ver que su miembro estaba orgullosamente erguido en toda su longitud. Daba infinitas gracias a las clases de sexualidad, porque tenia idea de como resolver su " _pequeño_ " problema, que de pequeño no tenia **NADA**. Si le hubieran dicho el año anterior que terminaría en esta situación, seguramente se habría reído y le hubiera dicho lo estúpido e improbable que era aquello. Pero la erección que pulsaba dolorosamente en su entrepierna no era una mentirosa. Se deshizo rápidamente de su pijama. se encerro en el baño. Bajo la tapa del inodoro y Con reticencia tomo la base y deslizó lentamente su mano hacia arriba hasta la punta.

—mgh...ahhh...mgh— gemía ahogadamente el azabache

Repetía la acción aumentando gradualmente la velocidad mientras trataba de concentrarse en algo que lo estimulará. Siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, y clara como el agua se proyectó la imagen de aquel ángel rubio que tenía por hermano, causando que aumentara la velocidad de la masturbación.

—Naruto...— gimió después de que un líquido blanco viscoso saliera disparado de la punta de su pene, manchando su estómago y pecho. Se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo. Después se ducho rápidamente y limpió todo para que no quedara ninguna huella .

Lo que nadie le dijo a Sasuke, era que esto se iba a convertir, a futuro, en un problema que no tendría pronta solución, y que no sería la única vez que se tocaría pensando en el Rubio.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese tiempo cambiaron muchas cosas, Itachi continuaba con su carrera en la universidad; se había decidió por el derecho, él se encontraba cursando el séptimo grado y Naruto había sido promovido adelantadamente y estaba en sexto. Una de las cosas que también cambio para bien, fue, que aquella molesta niña pelirosada que lo acosaba sin tregua.

**************ESTADOS UNIDOS*************

—Deidará...— llamó un pelinegro mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de un doncel rubio —ya te he contado muchas cosas de mi familia pero tu si al caso los has mencionado una o dos veces ¿por qué?—

El rubio lo miro con la duda pintada en su rostro, ya que el tema de su familia era muy delicado y por mas novio suyo que fuera Itachi, no se sentía seguro de revelarle algo tan importante.

Itachi al ver la expresión de su novio, lo beso sacándolo de su letargo, y le dijo con una sonrisa apacible, mientras, colocaba tras su oreja un mechón rebelde que cubría su rostro.

—cuando te sientas seguro me cuentas ¿esta bien?— le dijo mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

ltachi atrajo a Deidara contra su cuerpo y lo abrigo en un abrazo, mientras caminaban por los ahora desiertos pasillos de la facultad.

***********************S&N*******************

Algo que no ayudaba mucho a la salud mental de Sasuke, es que las facciones de su rubia adoración eran muy delicadas para un niño de su edad, apresar de que era muy hiperactivo y juguetón, pero no mostraba los cambios que el presento, ya que él para esa edad creció y gano masa corporal, en cambio el pequeño rubio seguía siendo delgado y bajo de estatura, apresar de la cantidad de ramen que engullía de un solo jalon.

**********************S&N********************

Era un día muy especial en la mansión Uchiha, pues este día se celebran el cumpleaños numero 11 del miembro mas pequeño de la familia, la casa estaba adornada en tonos naranja y negro, pues en esta ocacion la fíesta seria temática. Era una fiesta de disfraces.

Muchos amigos de ambos se encontraban en la fiesta, entre ellos ese chico con cara de perro que, no tiene sanas intenciones según él, con su hermano. También esta ese chico vago, que según Naruto es muy inteligente y ese otro gordito del cual no recuerda el nombre.

—Kiba... Shikamaru... Choujii— se oyó un grito desde las escaleras. Sasuke volteo, pero su atormentado cerebro jamas estaría preparado para lo que vio. El pequeño rubio esta enfundado en un hermoso traje de zorrito naranja que lo hacia ver sencillamente celestial! pero lo que le daba el toque de inocencia eran esas orejitas y la colita en un exquisito conjunto con sus marquitas.

Sasuke que estaba disfrazado de zombie, quedo con cara de idiota, lo que vía era irreal, alucinante y completamente increíble. Se quedó embelesado contemplando a Naruto, hasta que cierta parte incordiosa de su cuerpo le dio por hacer acto de presencia.

Sasuke no supo hacer mas que maldecir mentalmente su suerte, pues tendría que solucionar su problema, si no quería dar un espectáculo.

*************ESTADOS UNIDOS**************

RINGGG RINGGGG RINGGG

— _Alo_...— contesto la rubia — _¿con quien hablo?_ — pregunto

— _Lady Tsunade... Hemos encontrado un pista sobre su paradero..._ — hablo el detective mientras le daba una calada a su inseparable pipa...

— _por favor digame absolutamente todo lo que sabe..._ — pidió impaciente la rubia mujer

—Según nuestras investigaciones tomaron un vuelo hacia Japón dos años después de su desaparición... — dijo mientras le daba otra calada a su pipa —... Lo que no sabemos concretamente es donde podrán estar... cuando tenga mas noticias se las comunicare de inmediato—

—no sabe lo feliz que me hace...— respondió la mujer con emoción palpable en la voz —...si sabe algo mas o tiene una pista por pequeña que sea comuniquemelo inmediatamente... adios—

—adiós...— fue lo último que se escuchara antes de que se cortara la llamada

—ya estoy muy cerca de ustedes— susurro al aire la rubia

**********************S&N********************

Mientras tanto...

Las cosas en la residencia transcurríeron con normalidad. Sasuke no había tenido mayores problemas después de su "pequeño" inconveniente, mientras que Naruto estaba feliz, porque esa noche Sasuke si quería su compañía, pues últimamente no jugaba con él y cuando podía lo ignoraba o le rehuía. Él no era tonto y esa actitud le parecía sumamente sospechosa, pero lo que mas le aterraba era que Sasuke le dejara de querer, pues con solo imaginarlo sentía un dolor muy fuerte y un vacío en el corazón.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

— _"tengo que tomar una decisión... o me alejo de el para calmar estos sentimientos o me quedo y me arriesgo a hacer daño a él y hacérmelo a mi"—_ pensaba el azabache mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

— _"lo que sucedió hoy no puede volver a ocurrir... la decisión esta tomada"—_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— _Naruto_... — llamo Mikoto — _tengo algo muy importante que decirte.._.— tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar — _en él colegio te habrán explicado la diferencia entre los varones y los donceles... pues te habrás dado cuenta que tú no has crecido como tu hermano y eres un poco bajo para tu edad...—_ Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre... —la razón de todo esto es que eres Doncel—

Naruto quedo en shock pues eso era algo que no se esperaba. Lo que no sabian es de que una pelirosa había escuchado toda la conversación, y una sonrisa maléfica se había pintado en su rostro.

— _"ya veras Naruto... me las vas a pagar... por que lo Mio_ **NO SE TOCA"** _—_

*ESTE MATERIAL ESTA SUJETO A CAMBIOS *

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **HASTA AQUI...**_

 _ **Que tal les pareció este capitulo..**_

 _ **si tienen algun comentario duda o sugerencia dejen lo en los reviews**_


	7. el principio del fin

**Hola~ a todos**

 **pues aquí esta la continuación del fic. Aunque estoy atravesando por problemas sentimentales eso no es excusa para no actualizar y dejarlos sin su cuota de empalagosidad y vitamina C (lemon y lime).**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animandome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un apoyo muy grande

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos por que no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

 **Notas del Capítulo:** Este capítulo tiene Lemon y lime (jejeje) (por favor no me maten *se esconde*)

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

 **CAPITULO 7:** Abismo

Era otro hermoso día en la residencia de los Uchiha. El paso del tiempo hizo de las suyas y convirtió a Sasuke en un hombre con todas sus letras. Actualmente cuenta con 16 años y esto todo lo que una dama o doncel desea. Es apuesto, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto y aunque su actitud es huraña, le funciona a la hora de la conquista, pues tiene a todas las féminas y donceles colados por sus huesos. Pero el timpo no solo había sido generoso solo con el sino con Naruto, decir que era hermoso era poco para describir su belleza, conservaba su caracteristico cabello rubio de punta, pero estaba un poco mas largo, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas y su cuerpo no era lleno de curvas como las mujeres, pero las pocas que tenía eran suficientes para hacer babear a cualquiera. Esto en conjunto con sus orbes cielo y sus curiosas marquitas le daba un toque angelical.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Todo marchaba de maravilla, Itachi anunció que regresaría en dos años y para las navidades de este año todos irían a visitarlo. Para todos, todo es felicidad menos para Sasuke, que lucha diariamente con sus hormonas. Y si en algún momento de su pubertad creyó que lo estaba pasando mal, nada se compara con "aquello".

 **FLASHBACK**

Era un día cono cualquier otro, Sasuke ya había llegado del colegio y se encontraba haciendo los deberes SOLO, pues su adorado hermanito decidió irse a jugar videojuegos con los imbeciles que tenía por amigos.

Se encontraba revisando unos datos de biología en su portátil, cuando por accidente ingresa a una página porno y un vídeo se inicia a reproducir, sin que pueda detenerlo.

En el vídeo aparece un rubio, que lleva puestos unos jeans pegados al cuerpo y una camiseta blanca, este se sienta despreocupadamente en un sofá de dos plazas. De un momento a otro se empieza a tocar. Con sus manos sube y baja lentamente, luego juega un poco con el elástico de su bóxer y vuelve a repetir el proceso.

Sasuke no puede quitar los ojos de la imagen, pues su mente trastornada imagina que es su dulce y pequeño hermanito el que se toca de aquella manera.

En la escena aparece un moreno de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color aparentemente mayor que él rubio. Este se acerca como un león asechando su presa. El rubio al notar su presencia se deja de tocar y permanece normal. Él moreno al estar frente a él, se monta en el, tratando de abrirle las piernas al otro que forcejea, tratando de evitarlo. El moreno toma las muñecas del rubio y las coloca sobre su cabeza, mientras, que al fin logra colarse entre las piernas del menor. Con lentitud, empieza a mover sus caderas simulando embestidas, mientras que los gemidos y jadeos del menor llenan la habitación. El mayor busco sus labios y los beso fogosamente, mientras desabotonaba el pantalón del menor para llegar a su miembro, el cual apretó e inició un vaivén que sacaba gemidos y exclamaciones de excitación del menor, que por lo que se notaba estaba muy caliente.

Sasuke no había resistido, su miembro ya estaba erguido y chorreante, su mano se movía en un vaivén acelerado, la punta de su pene estaba roja e hinchada y varias gotas de pre-semen salían de la punta y bajaban por su falo.

—Nar...Naruto...mhg...ahhh...mgh...— gemía mientras se tocaba.

En el vídeo los dos ya estaban desnudos, el mayor le chupaba el miembro al rubio, mientras que el rubio chupaba tres dedos que el pelinegro le ofrecía. Después de un rato, el moreno saco sus dedos ya ensalivados y dirigió un dedo a la entrada rosadita y apretada de menor. Con lentitud introdujo el dígito y lo movió en círculos, el rubio tenía una expresión de incomodidad que luego se transformo en una de placer, después de varios minutos introdujo el segundo, el rubio gimió de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el mayor movió ambos dígitos, cuando los gemidos se volvieron lujuriosos y solo denotaban placer introdujo el tercero y los movió en círculos y luego simulo penetraciones que enloquecian al rubio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, saco los dígitos con rapidez y de una sola y potente embestida penetro al rubio, que lanzo un gemido entre el placer y el dolor.

Sasuke gemía sin control, su cabello estaba revuelto y su camisa de uniforme abierta. Ya se había venido una vez, pero su miembro seguía como si tal suceso jamas hubiera ocurrido. Su mano derecha subía y bajaban con rapidez, y es que ¿como no estar excitado?. Con solo imaginarse a su rubia obsesión en aquellas poses tan indecorosas y sugerentes hacia que su libido aumentará a niveles incalculables.

Estaba en la mejor parte del video y era cuando aquel moreno penetraba salvajemente al rubio y este gemía sin control, mientras aruñaba la espalda de moreno que gemía y gruñía de excitación.

—Na..Naru...Naruto ahhh...mhg...ahhh...sii— gemía mientras su mano derecha iba a una velocidad descompensada y su mano izquierda revolvía sus caballos y luego bajaba a sus pezones y los pellizcaba, luego tiraba de ellos y seguía descendiendo y volvía a subir trazando el mismo recorrido. Estaba en la mejor parte de su propio auti-placer. Hasta que...

—Sasuke~ Sasuke~...— llamaba a gritos el rubio mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

El corazón del ojinegro se detuvo. ¡Se había olvidado el Dobe!. Como pudo cerro la computadora, trato de acomodar con su mano limpia su desordenado cabello pero ya era tarde. El muy idiota había abierto la puerta.

—Sasuke... ya llegué — dijo sonriente y siendo ignorante a todo lo que ocurrio antes de su llegada

—Ya lo se...tus gritos se escuchan hasta la otra cuadra — respondió impasible aunque su voz sonó un poco ronca. La adrenalina y el temor fluían por su cuerpo. Daba gracias a Dios que se encontraba de espaldas para que Naruto no notara que se estaba masturbando.

—¿podrias salir de mi habitación? me voy a duchar...o..— preguntó con tono calmo aunque lo último tenía un tinte malicioso —¿quieres verme desnudo y también quieres ducharte ducharte conmigo?— pregunto con tono sensual y voz ronca.

—te-teme...— tartamudeo con nerviosismo — yo me largo de aqui ttebayo— dijo para después salir dando un portazo.

Cuando sus pasos se perdieron por el corredor Sasuke un poco mas aliviado se desvistió rápidamente y luego se metió a la ducha, el agua tenia que ser helada pues no podría masturbarse libremente con Naruto en casa, además que estaban solos y cualquier pensamiento indecoroso que tuviera sin la presencia de sus padres u otras persona podría llegar a salir de su mente hasta ser consumado así fuese por la fuerza y quería demasiado a Naruto como para permitir que aquello ocurriese.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De eso ya un año y podía recordarla como una de las mejores masturbadas de su vida. Aquel por un mes tuvo que suprimir esos pensamiento al remplazar el hermoso rostro de Naruto por el de la plasta esa que había regresado para hacerle la vida imposible. Solo con imaginarse esto su libido bajaba de plano y duraba así por varias horas.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/*S&N*L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

—Sasuke…— llamo su madre —¿podrias cuidar de Naruto esta noche?...veras es que...—pregunto y trató de explicar siendo interumpida por su hijo

—De acuerdo madre lo cuidare— respondió el moreno

—gracias Sasuke— agradeció la morena —en la mesa de la cocina quedo dinero por si desean pedir algo... no se queden despiertos hasta tarde— explico y advirtió la morena

—Si si...adiós madre... que te valla bien— despidió Sasuke

—adios tía Mikoto... si ya se me portare bien— dijo al ver la mirada de advertencia de la morena.

—Adíos Naru-chan...adiós Sasuke — dijo dandeles un beso en la frente para luego dirigiese a la puerta y abrirla. Una vez afuera escucho el grito de uno de sus hijos...

—saludes a padre... nos vemos mañana— grito Sasuke desde adentro.

—Sasuke~— grito la morena roja hasta las orejas mientras escuchaba la carcajada varonil de mayor y la estridente del menor.

—¡niñatos!— exclamo mientras salia a buscar un taxi que la llevara a su cita con Fugaku.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/*S&N*L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Naruto se había sentado en el sofá mientras sostenía elando a distancia en sus manos buscando el canal a donde a esta hora estaban dando su anime favorito. Al encontrarlo sentó cómodamente sin notar la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzaba el ojinegro a su lado. Después de un rato el mayor hablo...

—Naruto... dame el control— ordeno el mayor

—¡No! ahora están dando mi programa favorito — respondió el menor mientras se giraba y le sacaba la lengua. Esa actitud del menor se le hacia tremendamente sugerente

—¡damelo!— demandó

—¡No!— respondió de vuelta

—¡damelo Naruto!— demando con un tinte de peligro

—¡No!— respondió

—esta bien... tú lo pediste— dijo el moreno para luego levantarse y posicionarse casi encima de menor, mientras, sus manos viajaban por sus costados causando risas al menor.

—jajaja... Sasuke...jajaja..detente...jajajaja— reía descontroladamente el menor mientras inconscientemente separaba sus piernas y el ojinegro quedaba con su pene muy cerca a las grandes, redondas y paraditas nalgas del menor. Las manos de Sasuke seguian recoriedo el cuerpo del menor dejando cosquillas a su paso. Su miembro se levanto y rozaba las nalgas del menor. El moreno estaba envelesado contemplando las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, sus ojitos azules brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que la risa le causaba, su cabello completamente desordenado, la respiración agitada, el sudor que cubria su cara y su cuerpo y hasta la manera en que se revolcava a causa de la risa. Imágenes de aquel vídeo pasaron por su mente y ahí fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Detuvo rápidamente todo movimiento y con premura se fue al sanitario. Sasuke jamas fue consciente de la expresión que adoptó la cara del rubio.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/*S&N*L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Después de "darle una mano" a su problema, Sasuke salio en busca de Naruto que se encontraba sentado correctamente en el sofá, con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro que preocupo al mayor. El ojiazul miraba fijamente el televisor, Sasuke creía que aun no notaba su presencia hasta que la voz del menor llamo su atención...

—Sasuke... ¿estas molesto conmigo?— pregunto con voz sería y firme

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke que solo a tino a balbucear

—no Naru... es que...—

—¿te molesta mi presencia?— volvió a cuestionárea

—Naruto...espera es que— volvió a balbucear

—¿Sasuke... tú me quieres?— pregunto con un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz

Esto si tomo completamente desprevenido a Sasuke, que se quedo completamente mudo y sin reaccionar

Naruto con la cabeza gacha bajo del sofá y se fue a su habitación. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. Le dolía, y le dolía mucho pues el quería mucho a Sasuke, mas de lo que él se podría llegar a imaginar y recibir esa respuesta había sido un golpe muy duro para su pobre corazón. Al llegar cerro su puerta con seguro y se arrojo a su cama a llorar abrazando a ese zorrito que adornaba su cama. Ese había sido un regalo de Sasuke por su décimo cumpleaños. El pequeño seguío llorando hasta que se quedo completamente dormido. Ignorando los insistentes golpes a su puerta.

**********************S&N********************

En la sala las cosas no estaban mejor, cuando por fin Sasuke reaccionó se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Como si se le fuera el alma en ello, subió a la segunda planta y al llegar a la habitación de Naruto toco insistentemente la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, grito varias veces su nombre.

Después de un tiempo, ya cansado de tanto gritar y golpear la puerta, bajo a la sala a dejar todo apagado y asegurar las puertas y se dirigió a su dormitorio para meditar los sucesos de aquel día.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/*S&N*L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Sasuke en ese momento tenia una discusión mental con su subconsciente. si hoy no se hubiera detenido a tiempo hubiera echo suyo a su hermanito por la fuerza y le hubiese robado su preciada inocencia

—"tengo que tomar una decisión... o me alejo de el para calmar estos sentimientos o me quedo y me arriesgo a hacer daño a él y hacérmelo a mi"— pensaba el azabache mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

—"lo que sucedió hoy no puede volver a ocurrir... la decisión esta tomada _"—_

Lo sabia, sabía que tenia que hacer tenia que alejar a Naruto de su lado para protegerlo de si mismo. Para protegerlo de ese monstruo egoísta que quería tener cada parte de su alma y de su cuerpo para si, que quería que aquella luz que desprendía solo iluminara sus mañanas, que quería ser el dueño todas su expresiones.Y lo haría, tenía que lograrlo.

Una lágrima de puro dolor corrió por su mejilla y un último susurro cargado de la mas infinita pena salio de sus labios antes de caer rendido por el sueño...

— _Naruto... te amó—_

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/*S&N*L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Un nuevo día empezaba y la familia Uchiha desayunaba en completo silencio, Mikoto y Fugaku se encontraban extrañados ya que por lo general las mañanas en el comedor estaban cargadas de peleas entre los menores de aquí para aya y risas todo el tiempo, pero ese día todos se encontraban cabizbajos y ni una sola palabra brotaba de su garganta. Para acabar con el incómodo silencio Mikoto pregunto...

—¿que les sucede?—

—Nada...— contrataron al unisonó.

—De acuerdo... — respondío no muy convencida —Naru... después de terminar tus deberes ven al despacho... necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo— le dijo a Naruto que sólo asintio con la cabeza.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/*S&N*L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

El timbre de la residencia Uchiha sonó y Fugaku en vista de que su hijo estaba ocupado haciendo los deberás y su mujer estaba hablando de un tema que no podía ser pospuesto para después con su sobrino, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una chica de la edad de su hijo menor, con el pelo color rosado chillón y ojos verdes. Supuso que sería una amiga de su hijo y aunque no le cayo para nada bien, después de los saludos y las presentaciones formales le indicó cual era la habitación de su hijo.

El hombre volvió a la comodidad de su sofá y Sakura aprovechando que estaba solo decidió husmear en la casa. Se puso a caminar hasta que hallo la puerta del despacho y una conversación que le pareció muy interesante como para dejarla pasar.

— _Naruto_... — llamo Mikoto — _tengo algo muy importante que decirte.._.— tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar — _en él colegio te habrán explicado la diferencia entre los varones y los donceles... pues te habrás dado cuenta que tú no has crecido como tu hermano y eres un poco bajo para tu edad...—_ Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre... —la razón de todo esto es que eres Doncel—

Naruto quedo en shock pues eso era algo que no se esperaba. Lo que no sabian es de que una pelirosa escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación.

—hay algo que quiero preguntarte Naruto..— se sorprendió un poco que lo llamara por su nombre completo pero la mira denotando que tenia toda su atención —¿a ti te gusta Sasuke? — pregunto mirando fijamente al menor para no perder detalle de sus reacciones

Naruto se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bajo su cabeza, después inició a tartamudear una respuesta que pretendía parecer creíble

—si... digo no... lo que pasa es que... — balbuceaba hasta que una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa tierna lo hicieron callar

—tranquilo sera un secreto— le dijo dulcemente la mujer

—si me gusta...— un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas —...y me gusta mucho— el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensifico

—eso me hace muy feliz— respondió con una sonrisa

— _"si supieras Sasuke"_ — pensó la morena pues ella era la madre de Sasuke y ella ya sabia de los sentimientos de su hijo por el rubio y eso lo había notado el primer día que Naruto llegó a la casa —" _Kushina... tenias razón"_ — pensó con melancolía

 **FLASHBACK**

—Hola Mikoto ttebane— saludo efusivamente la taheña mientras sostenía un bultito azul en sus brazos

—¡Kushina!...— exclamó con sorpresa —¿como te fue?... ¿y de que sexo nació el bebé?— dijo mientras se acercaba y llevaba de la mano a un pequeño azabache.

—Miralo…—le dijo cuando ya estaban cerca —se llama Naruto y es un hermoso doncel— dijo mientras quitaba la cobija que escondía su rostro revelando la visita mas hermosa que podía existir

Sasuke que ahora se encontraba alzado por los brazos de su madre estiro sus manitas hasta donde estaba el bebé y le pequeño hizo una pequeña risita mientras tomaba una de los dedos del mayor y lo metía a su boquita. Todo esto seguido por los ojos ónix de él pequeño Sasuke.

—bebe es muy lendo—(bebe es muy lindo) dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al menor jugaba con su mano

—si Sasu-chan... Naru-chan es muy lindo dijo con ternura

—Mikoto te apuesto lo que quieras a que Naru-chan y Sasu-chan terminaran juntos en el futuro ttebane— dijo efusivamente

—si si si lo que tu quieras — contestó quitándole hierro al asunto

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de ese pequeño lapsus siguieron conversando de otras cosas y lo que conlleva ser doncel, otras cuantas cosas sobre los varones y el desarrollo de su cuerpo

Una sonrisa maléfica se había pintado en el rostro de la pelirosa mientras en su mente decia

— _"ya veras Naruto... me las vas a pagar... por que lo Mio_ **NO SE TOCA"** _—_

L(*_*)/-L(*_*)/-L(*_*)/-L(*_*)/-L(*_*)/-L(*_*)/

 **HASTA AQUI**

 **Bueno este capítulo fue hasta el momento el mas largo que he escrito y lo dedico a todos los reviews que he recibido y celebrar que llegue al review numero 10 *llora de emoción*. Espero que les guste.**

 **Este capítulo en particular me gusto porque le corte el rollo a Sasuke y por el hermoso recuerdo de Mikoto.**

 **RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS**

 **amante-animei:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y tienes razón, falta algo...

Te adelanto que lo que falta tiene que ver con el pasado de los papás de Naru.

 **Rin SN:** Hola~... bueno pues aquí esta la continuación. El intento de lemon que hubo en este cap va a estar muy ligado a lo que va a pasar mas adelante. Espero que te guste el cap.

 **Guest** : Bueno aqui esta la continuación del fic... dime que tal te pareció.

CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIAS, ERRORES TODO EN LOS REVIEWS...

ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS RAPIDO ESTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE TAL ESTUVO EL INTENTO DE LEMON.


	8. pesadilla

**Hola…**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón de Kami-sama por haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero heme aquí a mí y al capitulo.**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animándome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un gran apoyo

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto **.**

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

 **Notas del Capítulo:** No me maten…. Tienen que guardar energías para después *se esconde*

 **L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/**

 **CAPITULO 8: PESADILLA**

Gasas, algodón, espadrapo, cinta quirúrgica, polvos compactos, tijeras y un torso lleno de morados, arañazos y cortadas; cortadas tan pequeñas como para no requerir el uso de puntos pero tan grandes como para sangrar. Ese, ese era el reflejo que devolvía el gran espejo que había en el baño. El dueño de aquellas heridas miraba con tristeza, dolor y rabia el estado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules, antes llenos de alegría y vida, ahora se encontraban vacíos y llenos de lágrimas. Gravado a fuego en su memoria está el recuerdo de aquellos dos días en los que su vida paso de ser de miel sobre hojuelas a esa horrenda pesadilla, de la cual quería escapar a como diera lugar.

FLASHBACK

Después de haber estado reunido con su tía Mikoto en el despacho, y que esta le diese la noticia de que es doncel. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, cuando Fugaku empezó a hablar sobre el tema que tenían que notificar los dos adultos.

-Sasuke… tienes una gran responsabilidad- dijo su padre –no quisimos decírselo antes ya que eran muy chicos… pero ahora es tiempo de que sepan…- tomo una pausa antes de continuar –Naruto es doncel…-

Sasuke quedo impactado. Estuvo meditando todas las opciones que tenía para alejarse de su hermano sin afectar el vínculo que tenían, pero esto salía de sus manos. No podía ser cierto, deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera cierto, porque, Naruto, al ser doncel, dentro de unos años tendría la capacidad de hacer reaccionar sus hormonas y el resultado de todo aquello sería desastroso. Con el dolor de su corazón, tendría que recurrir a la acción que más los dañaría a los dos; LA SEPARACION. Tendría que destrozar, casi en su totalidad, el vínculo que lo unía a Naruto y permanecer lejos de él.

-…sé que siempre lo has cuidado y muy bien debo decir…- continuo su padre -… pero necesito que no le quites el ojo de encima… sabes perfectamente que hay muchos canallas que quieren aprovecharse de las damas y los donceles y tú no debes permitir que eso ocurra con tu hermano- termino

-lo se padre… y te aseguro que lo hare- contesto Sasuke con una voz más seria de lo normal.

Después de eso, el almuerzo concluyo entre charlas sobre la importancia del cuidado de un doncel y otras cosas. Naruto estaba impaciente, pues, la charla con su tía y una reflexión que tuvo en la noche lo habían hecho pensar y decidió que debía hablar con su hermano, ya que en la noche anterior, no le había dado oportunidad a Sasuke de hablar.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio frente a la computadora, aun no podía creerlo, estaba meditando acerca de todo lo habían dicho su padre y su madre. Unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

Toc…Toc…Toc

-adelante- dio la orden de seguir mirando de reojo a la puerta para saber quién era su visitante encontrándose con la razón de sus tormentos -¿Qué quieres?- dijo fingiendo voz de fastidio.

-Sasuke… eto… y-yo- comenzó todo nervioso Naruto, ya que la actitud hosca de su hermano le daba un mal presentimiento

-habla rápido que no tengo todo el tiempo…- rezongo de mala gana

-L-lamento la escena de ayer…- dijo apenado y con las mejillas sonrojadas -… te comportaste de manera extraña y creí que no me querías y por eso te lo pregunte… pero no te di tiempo de responder y me gustaría oír las respuestas.- con fuerzas de no sabe dónde pudo terminar sin tartamudear.

-veamos…- comenzó con un fingido tinte de cinismo -¿Qué si estoy molesto contigo?... pues si lo estoy y mucho… de hecho estoy molesto desde el día en el que llegaste ya que mis padres te prestan mayor atención a ti que a mí—" _detente Sasuke… para ya_ " le decía su conciencia.

-S-Sasuke… d-detente… me d-duele- suplicaba el pequeño Naruto, que había caído de rodillas, y lloraba y gimoteaba incesantemente.

-no Naruto…- pronuncio fríamente -… querías respuestas y aquí las tienes… ahora ni se te ocurra irte sin que termine de contestarte _-"maldita sea… no le hagas esto… dile que es mentira y busca otra solución… que no ves cómo se encuentra ¡DETENTE YA!"_ —sigamos… ¿Qué si me molesta tu presencia?... pues lo primero contesta lo segundo pero seré más específico… si me molesta y demasiado… me fastidia tenerte cerca y aquel día en el que nos dimos aquel beso tuve que lavarme la boca y hacer un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar… lo mismo sucedió el día de aquel accidente… _"es mentira… todo es un sucia y maldita mentira…tanto mi primer beso como el segundo fueron lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida… y todo fue porque los tuve contigo Naruto_ "…no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar— termino con fingido asco. Sasuke en ningún momento se había dignado mirar a Naruto, por lo tanto permanecía de espaldas a él. Y eso le parecía perfecto, ya que así no vacilaría en su decisión, como tampoco, Naruto podría notar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y caían sobre sus puños, que se encontraban sobre su regazo arrugando con furia la tela de su pantalón.

-Sa-Sasuke…- era lo único que podía susurrar Naruto, que tenía una mano sobre su boca y con la otra se agarraba la camisa que tenía puesta, exactamente donde se encontraba su corazón, pues dolía y demasiado. Cada palabra que le decía su hermano se clavaba como un filoso cuchillo en su corazón

—última pregunta… ¿Qué si te quiero?— _"Naruto… aunque no lo sepas y jamás lo sabrás… te amo y esto lo hago por los dos_ " dijo en su mente antes de contestar —ja! Si antes fingía que me agradabas… ahora que sé que eres doncel te aborrezco… yo JAMAS… escúchame bien JAMAS podre querer a un doncel… de hecho nunca me casaría con uno…— termino y sentía que no podía más, se sentía como el peor ser humano que había pisado el planeta. En su mente se odiaba y se maldecía por ser el causante del sufrimiento de su niño —…ya te respondí a todo lo que querías que te respondiera… ahora vete…—

—Sa-Sasuke…— tartamudeo completamente destrozado

— ¡LARGATE! — exclamo en voz alta dejando salir parte de la rabia y el dolor que sentía.

— ¡TE ODIO! — grito con coraje y rabia Naruto, para luego como pudo levantarse y salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Lo último que escucho de su niño fue lo suficientemente potente para romper su corazón. Esa última frase lo hizo sentir vacío por dentro. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Otro día llego, y la fractura que había en la familia era enorme, en la hora del desayuno todo permaneció en silencio. Los mayores se preguntaban que sucedía, ya que tanto Sasuke como Naruto no levantaban cabeza y permanecían callados, todos sus movimientos parecían sistemáticos, como un robot y se habían sentado tan lejos como el comedor lo permitía, cosa rara, pues usualmente se sentaban uno al lado del otro y no paraban de cotorrear.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Todo continuo exactamente igual de los dos bandos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se encontraban como seres inertes, cada uno abstraído en su mundo, cada cual en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó la hora de la salida del instituto. Sasuke ese día estaría en el instituto hasta tarde, así que ese día Naruto debía ir solo a casa. En casa no se encontraba nadie, pues sus tíos habían viajado a otro distrito, porque tenían que solucionar un problema que surgió en la empresa, así que estaría solo hasta entrada la tarde. Caminaba distraído con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, hasta que noto que Sakura, la compañera peli rosada de Sasuke lo llamaba.

-Naruto… Naruto…- llamaba dando voces la peli rosada

-que sucede Sakura-chan…- pregunto una vez estuvo frente a ella

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?...- pidió tímidamente -…es que unos mocosos malcriados me quitaron la mochila y la arrojaron a aquel callejón…- señalo un callejón pobremente iluminado por la luz que se encontraba a su derecha -…podrías ir por ella… es que yo le temo a la oscuridad y a los insectos.-

-claro Sakura-chan…- acepto amablemente y termino con una sonrisa vacía.

Naruto ingenuamente, se dirigió al lugar sin saber que le sucedería. Diviso la maleta al fondo y se apresuró a recogerla. Cuando se agacho a alcanzarla, dos tipos salieron de entre las sombras y lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos impidiéndole la huida. Los tipos lo tenían de marera que podía ver la entrada del callejón y por este vio ingresar a Sakura, que traía en su rostro una sonrisa retorcida.

-Sakon… Ukon… excelente trabajo…- alabo cuando estuvo frente a ellos – ahora tu… puto doncel…- escupió mientras tomaba la mandíbula de Naruto para examinarlo y luego la soltó –…ya sé que tratas de seducir a Sasuke para que te toque… por cómo eres… - dijo mientras desapuntaba la camisa de Naruto -se ve lo caliente y necesitado que estas… un maldito huérfano tenías que ser… pero te voy a dar un recordatorio para que dejes de ser tan perra y meterte con lo que nos es tuyo… y para que no se te olvide te lo estaré recordando cada semana… - termino mientras desabotonaba los dos últimos botones de la camisa de Naruto

-no sé de qué hablas… suéltenme- suplicaba Naruto mientras se removía en los brazos de sus captores.

-Sujétenlo fuerte…- ordeno la peli rosa –yo me hare cargo…- después de esto, Sakura empezó a dar puños, patadas y aruñazos por doquier al tórax del pobre Naruto, que se revolcaba tratando de escapar del agarre de sus captores.

La golpiza continuo por unos veinte minutos más, Naruto se encontraba completamente golpeado en su tórax, pues, según palabras de la misma Sakura, había decidió no golpear partes que fueran notorias para no dejar huellas de su delito. Cuando se cansó, le ordenó a sus secuaces que soltaran a Naruto, que estaba a punto de la inconciencia, con lágrimas en su rostro, el tórax completamente rasguñado y lleno de hematomas y sangre. Naruto callo como peso muerto al suelo y antes de irse, Sakura se agacho quedando a su altura y dejo una advertencia.

-…escúchame bien maldito huérfano… jamás en tu vida te dirijas a mi como "Sakura-chan" porque no me conoces y ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie…-siseo amenazantemente -…tampoco te atrevas a volverte a acercar a Sasuke… o sino será peor para ti- dicho lo último se levantó y le propino un último puntapié en el estómago y marchó junto con los otros dos riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar Naruto antes de perder el conocimiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Naruto abrió el grifo y enjuago sus lágrimas con el agua cristalina que salía de la llave. Después, con una gasa untada de alcohol desinfecto los arañazos y las cortadas y finalmente cubrió con cinta y maquillaje los rasguños, cortadas y moratones que le quedaron de esta semana. Esa era la rutina a la que había tenido que amoldarse desde aquel día. Aún quedaban rastros de la golpiza de la semana pasada, pero, con un poco más de tiempo desaparecerían.

Rápidamente recogió todo lo que uso para tratarse las heridas y desecho los algodones y gasas. Dejo todo como estaba, acomodo su ropa en su sitio y se puso la chaqueta del uniforme para ocultar los rastros de sangre, y salió del servicio. Cuando salió, se topó a Sasuke y al verlo, Naruto simplemente bajo su cabeza y continuo su camino por el lado contrario al que Sasuke caminaba sin levantar su cabeza.

Sasuke, con un profundo dolor, entro al baño. Él sabía que el uso del servicio solo era una excusa para ver a Naruto, ya que este siempre le esquivaba y aunque no podía tener una relación con el igual a la de antes, pero el deseo de ver y estar cerca de Naruto era muchísimo más fuerte que su voluntad. Sasuke se paró frente al espejo y contemplo el reflejo que este le devolvía, la imagen no le gustaba, sin importar el físico que tuviese, sus ojos no podían mentirle, era una persona vacía. Su mirada aunque atraía a muchas y muchos por su intenso color, carecía de ese brillo que tuvo en antaño, ese brillo que solo aparecía cuando se veía reflejada en otras orbes, en unas hermosas orbes color cielo para ser exacto. Con rabia abrió el grifo y lavo su cara. Después se secó con una toalla y salió del baño. Sasuke ignoro por completo la gota de sangre que corría lentamente por un costado del lavabo y caía al piso perdiéndose en la baldosa negra que tapizaba el piso del baño.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

 **RATO DESPUES**

-¿esta Naruto?- pregunto un chico de cabello rojo de punta, ojos aguamarina y unas enormes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, vestía una chaqueta vino tinto, una camisa blanca y unos ajustados pantalones negros.

-¡no!... – contesto de mala manera Sasuke -… para que lo quieres Mapache ojeroso…- agrego, le molestaba de sobremanera aquel chico que era amigo de **SU** rubio, lo quería lejos, lejos, pero muy lejos de su rubia adoración, no permitiría que nadie le quitara a **SU** rubio.

-no me mientas bastardo…- contesto con voz amenazante -… yo sé que él se encuentra sino no me hubiese llamado-

-¡Gaara!...- exclamo Naruto que bajaba a toda prisa la escalera, vestía una chaqueta naranja con negro, una camisa blanca y unos jeans ceñidos a su cuerpo, que le hacían lucir realmente sexi. Sasuke se quedó embobado con la imagen. Cuando llego hasta el pelirrojo, lo abrazo con emoción, cuidando de no tocar ninguna de las heridas que tenia de esta semana. El pelirrojo lo abrazo con mucho cuidado porque sabía de la existencia de aquellas heridas. -… que bueno que viniste…- exclamo con emoción.

-Naru-chan…- susurro con un tinte rosado adornando sus mejillas. Gaara hundió su nariz en los rubios cabellos de Naruto percibiendo el olor a jazmín de su cabello.

Toda esta escena fue presenciada por Sasuke se encontraba aun parado al lado de la puerta, este fulminaba a la pareja con la mirada, pues tendría que ser Él el que rodeara de aquella manera la cintura de Naruto y no ese imbécil. Si, estaba celoso y qué. Le molestaba de sobremanera que tocaran lo suyo, porque si, Él es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha son celosos y posesivos con lo suyo. Naruto era **SUYO** y, suyo y de nadie más. No toleraría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke sin siquiera mirarle.

-Sasuke… - le llamo –saldré con Gaara a cine y regresare en la tarde… nos vemos- sin más se fue en compañía del pelirrojo.

Sasuke miraba con celos odio, rencor y tristeza la escena, pues el debería estar en lugar de Gaara. Furioso, cerró la puerta de un azote y subió a su habitación. Quería golpear, quería destruir, quería gritar, quería llorar, no lo soportaba, ya no lo soportaba. Estaba decidido se mudaría antes de su cumpleaños a aquel apartamento que le regalo su padre, ya que en un mes cumpliría 18.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

-¿ya le dijiste?...- pregunto Gaara a Naruto que caminaba cabizbajo

-no… no soy capaz…- contesto triste -… cada vez que me armo de valor para decírselo… recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo en el pasado y me da miedo… no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo-

-vamos Naru…- dijo Gaara -… no te desanimes… sino fuese doncel hace mucho te hubiera tomado… eres muy hermoso- dijo consolador

-eso no es cierto… en el instituto todos dicen que soy horrible…- dijo desanimado – Sasuke nunca se fijaría en mi-

-mira…- señalo una banca del parque al que habían llegado, allí estaba Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba con Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Shino, Temari y Kankurou. Y por lo que se veía estaban peleando. ¡TIPICO!.

-hola chicos… -saludo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el grupo -…Chicos…-

-quieren callarse de una buena vez…- pronuncio en un tono intimidante Gaara e inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio. Un mega goterón se formó en la cabeza de Naru.

-hola hermanito… - saludo Kankurou recibiendo una mirada asesina de Gaara-…hola Naru-

-¡bueno vamos a cine o que!- exclamo Kiba

_Naru… ¿al fin que paso?…- pregunto Ino

-nada…- dijo desanimado – simplemente se quedó en la puerta sin decir nada-

-Sasuke debe estar ciego…- dijo Neji – si no tuviera a mi hermosa novia…- dijo robándole un corto beso a Hinata quien se puso más roja que un tomate -…te pediría que fueras mi pareja-

Ino realmente nunca estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, a ella siempre le ha gustado Chouji, pero es muy prejuiciosa para aceptarlo, por eso oculta sus sentimientos. Neji, siempre había estado enamorado de su prima, pero tenía miedo de declarársele y ser rechazado. Lo que no sabía era que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Sus padres desde pequeños los habían unido en compromiso para cumplir con una vieja tradición de su familia, lo mejor de todo, era que su prima correspondía a sus sentimientos. Llevaban 6 meses de feliz noviazgo, y aunque eran criticados por la gente, eso no mermaba su felicidad. Agradecían profundamente a sus amigos, porque los habían aceptado tal cual y jamás los habían juzgado.

Después de unos minutos más de platica, todos partieron con rumbo al cine pues la función estaría próxima a empezar.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Sasuke se encontraba empacando sus cosas y ya tenía un par de cajas arrumadas al lado de su puerta, pues, hace un par de horas había llamado a sus padres solicitando el permiso para irse a vivir allí y ellos, con dolor, habían dado su aprobación. Esa era la última caja, pues no se llevaría mucho ya que apartamento estaba completamente amoblado. Tomo una foto que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, la mayoría de fotos que allí se encontraban eran de él y Naruto, y la cogió era especial, pues, esa la habían tomado en su cumpleaños número 11 y en ella Naruto lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que se encontraba sonrojada por la vergüenza. Con las yemas de sus dedos trazo lentamente la figura de Naruto, y luego con mucho cuidado la envolvió y la metió en la caja ya que esa foto junto con todas las que estaba en su mesa eran un valioso tesoro para él. Por ultimo metió un álbum de pasta naranja con azul y un libro de pastas negras, pero antes de cerrar la caja, lo volvió a tomar y escribió algo en él. Luego lo volvió a regresar al sitio donde estaba, finalmente cerro la caja con cinta adhesiva y marco la caja con su respectivo nombre.

Se encontraba bajando una de las cajas cuando escucho el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta, pero no le dio importancia y continúo bajando, hasta que se topó de frente con Naruto que se quedó estático en el último peldaño de las escaleras.

-bu-buenas tardes Sa-Sasuke…- tartamudeo

Sasuke simplemente ignoro el saludo y siguió su camino. Naruto cuando salió de su estupor, subió corriendo como pudo las escaleras. Él era perfectamente consciente del contenido de aquellas cajas, esas eran las pertenencias de Sasuke. Lagrimas calientes corrían por su rostro, tan pronto, no podía ser.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Al encontrarse a Naruto en la escalera, no pudo evitar mirar con lujuria el hermoso cuerpo de ese doncel, todo el enojo que tenia se le quito. Sin importar la situación en la que estuviesen, ese niño tenía el poder de descontrolarlo con solo su presencia. Que no entendía que era ilegal pasearse con esa figura frente a un hombre.

Cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz angelical de aquel hermoso rubio y recordó lo que estaba haciendo, bajo sin responder al saludo de Naruto, pues temía asustarlo con lo ronco de su voz.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

Esa noche Naruto no bajo a cenar, pues no quería saber de nada, simplemente quería llorar hasta que el sueño lo venciese o se secasen sus lágrimas, no quería pensar, no quería hablar no quería nada, solo eso. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Sasuke comía lentamente su comida, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, le dolía que Naruto ni siquiera se hubiese dignado a compartir con él en la última noche que estaría en la casa que lo vio crecer.

L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/

 **Hasta aquí…**

 **Datos del fic:**

*La estatura de Sasuke es de 1.80, mientras que la de Naruto es de 1.68

*Tanto Sasuke como Naruto tienen el cabello como aparece en la primera parte del Shippuden.

*Sasuke juega futbol y es el capitán del equipo.

*Tanto Naruto como Sasuke son los mejores de su clase (11° y 10° respectivamente)

*Naruto es adoptado por sus tutores, pero no usa su apellido (Uchiha) y continúa registrado como Naruto Namikaze.

*Sakura estuvo 2 años fuera del país.

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Sayonara**

 **PDT:** ¿alguien quiere saber que contenía aquel libro de pastas negras?

¿Nadie sospecha porque ningún hombre se acerca a Naruto?


	9. comienzo

**Holaaa…**

 **Actualización relámpago…**

 **Jejeje actualice en una semana…**

 **Tengo noticias…**

 **¡TENGO 19 REVIEWS! ¡Genial!**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animándome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un gran apoyo

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto **.**

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahorrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi.

 **Notas del Capítulo: ¡** ALERTA! Leve SasuSaku ¡REPITO! Leve SasuSaku (es solo un beso no me maten)*se esconde*

 **L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/L(*_*)/**

CAPITULO 9: EL COMIENZO

Era la mañana del sábado y en ese momento Sasuke se encontraba subiendo las cajas de mudanza al coche de su padre. Eso marcaba un nuevo inicio: el comienzo de su etapa como hombre. En ese momento Sasuke no se veía feliz, pues mudarse significaba dejar de ver a Naruto, pero eso era mejor a que tener que verlo en compañía de aquel estúpido mapache, y que este le restregase en su cara lo que él jamás podría tener. Con decisión subió la última caja y cerro la cajuela. Toda la familia lo acompañaría a su apartamento para ayudarle con la limpieza, las compras y demás cosas para que pudiese instalarse y se sintiese a gusto. Cuando aseguro todo se subió al lado derecho del coche, pues en la parte delantera estaban su padre y su madre, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Naruto, que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Vestía un pantalón corto de color naranja, una camisa tipo polo azul marino, un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón corto y unos tenis azules. Llevaba el cabello completamente revuelto como era su costumbre dándole un toque sencillamente angelical. Sasuke no podía dejar de verlo, anqué fuese de reojo y todo esta era observado por Mikoto y Fugaku, que dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

*********************S&N*********************

Al llegar todos ayudaron a desempacar, las tareas quedaron de la siguiente manera: Mikoto y Naruto limpiarían la cocina y ayudaría a Sasuke con la sala, Sasuke limpiaría la sala y con ayuda de Naruto arreglaría su habitación, y Fugaku traería lo que faltase.

En ese momento Mikoto organizaba las estanterías de la sala, mientras Naruto se encontraba fregando el piso de la cocina, cuando Sasuke ingreso a la cocina encontró a Naruto de rodillas en el piso, meciendo su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, en aquella pose tan sugerente y descarada, enseñando ese perfecto, redondito y apetecible trasero que se cargaba. Inmediatamente las neuronas de Sasuke hicieron corto, esto era demasiada tentación, que no entendía lo mal que se encontraba su pobre salud mental.

-que necesitas Sasuke…- pregunto Naruto al verlo de pie justo en la entrada. Naruto pudo notar que la mirada de Sasuke era extraña y tenía un brillo que varias veces le había podido observar pero no le dio importancia y continúo en su labor.

-…podrías pasarme unos paños…- contesto con una voz ronca y seductora, erizando todos los vellos del cuerpo de Naruto. Joder que a ese tipo le gustaba torturarlo.

\- y-ya voy…- contesto con voz temblorosa, como pudo trato de ponerse de pie, pues sentía sus piernas flaquear. Sasuke sí que sabía cómo causarle estragos a su cuerpo. Se dirigió a uno de los estantes que estaban al otro lado, pero no contaba con que el piso estaba resbaloso. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por la cintura. Un potente aroma malditamente conocido inundo sus fosas nasales.

Sasuke, que sabía lo resbaladizo que podía estar el suelo, fue tras Naruto para evitar que se cayera. Y tal como pensó, al llegar al estante resbalo y estuvo a punto de caer. El rápidamente lo sujeto con firmeza y delicadeza, evitando que se lastimase. Con cuidado lo atrajo a su cuerpo y rodeo su cintura con el brazo derecho, mientes con el izquierdo abría la puesta de la estantería y sacaba un paquete de paños, aspiro un poco del aroma de Naruto antes de bajar un poco su cabeza y susurrarle ronca y sensualmente al oído…

-…ten más cuidado…- susurro pegando más a Naruto contra su cuerpo -…por poco y te caes…-

El aire caliente de la respiración de Sasuke le producía temblores a su cuerpo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo más duraría en pie, sumándole a eso, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, aquella voz tremendamente seductora y el bulto que sentía rozando su trasero, causaba más estragos en el de los que podía soportar, su cara estaba completamente roja y su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, todo esto sin incluir una parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a despertar.

-Sasuke… donde están los paños que te pedí…- pregunto Mikoto entrando a la cocina observando la escena que allí se encontraba: Sasuke abrazando a Naruto por la cintura con una mano, mientras en la otra sostenía el paquete de paños y la usaba como apoyo, mientras que Naruto se encontraba temblando y con la cara roja y afirmándose al mesón que se encontraba abajo del estante como si su vida dependiese de ello. Mikoto sabía que algo había sucedido pero prefería hacerse la desentendida delante de los jóvenes para que no se incomodaran.

Sasuke con cuidado suelta a Naruto para evitar que se cayera y caminando hacia la salida le responde a su madre…

-aquí están madre…- respondió cambiando el tono de voz a su voz normal -…le pedí a Naruto que me los alcanzara pero por poco resbala… entonces fui a darle una mano- explico.

-está bien hijo…- disculpo -…vamos que aún falta mucho por hacer…-

Mikoto salió de la cocina y Sasuke salió tras de ella no sin antes mandarle una intensa mirada a Naruto, el cual se sonrojo furiosamente. Cuando los dos abandonaron la cocina, Naruto solo atino a dejarse caer. Este sería un muy largo día.

*********************S&N*********************

Tiempo después, todo estaba casi terminado, eran las dos de la tarde y Fugaku organizaba la despensa, mientras Mikoto preparaba el almuerzo y los chicos arreglaban la habitación…

-¿viste?…- le pregunto emocionada Mikoto mientras picaba los vegetales a su esposo -…casi no le quitaba la mirada de encima…-

-odio tener que admitirlo… pero la bruja pelirroja tenía razón…- contesto con seriedad tintada de burla

-¡oye!...- exclamo Mikoto -¡ten más respeto a los muertos!... o quieres que Kushina regrese de su tumba y te jale de los pies en la noche…-

-Hmp…- contesto Fugaku como dándole poca importancia a las palabras de su esposa.

Una pesada lata de tomates que se encontraba en la mesa cayó sobre el pie de Fugaku y maldiciendo no tuvo más remedio que darle crédito a las palabras de su esposa.

*********************S&N*********************

Sasuke en ese momento se encontraba llevando las cajas que correspondían al estudio, mientras Naruto tendía la cama, Sasuke a minutos se quedaba contemplándolo e imaginando que sería formar una familia con él, eso lo llenaría de alegría y se sentiría el hombre más dichoso del mundo, pero rápidamente desechaba ese pensamiento, ya que sabía que aquello no sería posible y se quedaba admirando la forma tan hipnotizante en la que se movía su cuerpo al tender la cama. Se lo imaginaba en aquellas posiciones, pero con menos ropa y haciendo "cosas más productivas"

Naruto sabía que Sasuke se encontraba tras de él, ya que podía sentir la intensa mirada, que por alguna razón desconocida para él le dedicaba, pero había decidido ignorarlo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando finalizaron, Mikoto ya tenía listo el almuerzo, por lo que inmediatamente todos se dedicaron a comer y la tarde finalizo entre amenas platicas.

Sasuke esa noche decidió que haría las paces con Naruto, por lo menos volverían a tener una relación parecida a la de antes. Aunque tuviera que sufrir viendo como Naruto salía con sus pretendientes, Ya que eran demasiados y él no podría mantenerlos alejados por mucho más tiempo.

*********************S&N*********************

Era domingo, y en el coliseo de Konoha se reunía una gran congregación de gente, pues ese día se disputaba un importante partido. El equipo de konoha estaba integrado por: Juugo, que jugaba de portero, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kankurou y Shikamaru como defensas, Suigetsu, Gaara, Lee, como delanteros y, Neji y Sasuke como mediocampistas. Ese día jugaban contra el equipo de Kirigakure, que ya se encontraban en la cancha.

Mikoto, Fugaku y Naruto se encontraban sentados en las tribunas y miraban atentos, pues este era un importante partido, ya que les daría la clasificación a la semifinal. Ese día Naruto estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir blanca, que llevaba sin fajar, un jean azul claro y unos tenis blancos, dándole un toque casual y formal a la vez. El recibía las miradas hambrientas, tanto de los que estaban en la cancha, como de los que estaban en las tribunas, pero el ignoraba todo esto y se concentraba en el juego que estaba por iniciar.

Sasuke miraba con rabia como esos cretinos miraban con lujuria a su rubio. Le molestaba de sobremanera y juraba que haría polvo a esos idiotas.

*********************S&N*********************

La serie iba empatada 3-3, con goles de Sasuke, Neji y Suigetsu y solo restaban 8 minutos para el final del partido. La tensión era palpable, porque, si se empataba, se irían a cobros desde el punto penal y era mejor asegurar el partido. En un descuido del otro equipo, Kiba robo la pelota y se la paso a Suigetsu que se había infiltrado en el área del equipo contrario. Dos defensas venían a atacarlo y se la paso a Sasuke, que estaba muy cerca a la portería. Sasuke, con precisión, le pego una fuerte patada, anotando el tanto que definía la serie. El silbato sonó marcando el final del partido y la tribuna de konoha estallo en gritos de euforia y alegría. Sasuke se había quedado mirando fijamente al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y los pocos que vieron esto se sorprendieron enormemente, ya que eso era como una especie de dedicatoria. Juugo y Suigetsu no se sorprendieron, ya que ellos, aunque Sasuke no se los dijiese, sabían que ese doncel traía de cabeza a Sasuke. Gaara, al ver como Sasuke miraba intensamente a Naruto, dibujo una sonrisa ladeada. Después, todos corrieron a abrazarse y a gritar, celebrando su victoria.

*********************S&N*********************

Naruto estaba muy pendiente de cada una de las jugadas del partido, estaba nervioso pues si el equipo contrario anotaba, inmediatamente serian eliminados. Solo restaban 8 minutos para el final y en una sorpresiva jugada por parte del equipo de konoha, Sasuke anotó un gol, definiendo así la serie y restando escasos segundos para el final. Sasuke se quedó viendo fijamente al lugar donde él se encontraba, una sonrisa estuvo a punto de curvar sus labios, pero su constante pesadilla estaba ahí para quitarle las ilusiones. Decepcionado bajo su cabeza

-¡sasuke-kunn me está viendo!...- grito eufóricamente la peli rosada, mientras saltaba y gritaba -¡sasuke-kun aquiii!- gritaba, saltaba y sacudía las manos. Sakura realmente sabía a quien estaba dirigida esa mirada, pero ella no iba a permitir que su amado Sasuke se quedara con ese maldito huérfano. Al ver lo cerca que se encontraba de Naruto, "accidentalmente" le empujo el agua que hace un tiempo sostenía en su mano haciéndolo mojar.

-disculpa…- dijo falsamente, pues ahí se encontraban Fugaku y Mikoto

Naruto, con pereza y hastió, se levantó y se dirigió al servicio a secarse un poco, de paso aprovecharía para felicitar a sus amigos ya que el servicio y los vestidores eran contiguos.

*********************S&N*********************

Los chicos se encontraban ingresando al vestier cuando Naruto, ya seco, los abordo para felicitarles.

-¡felicidades chicos!- felicito el ojiazul con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios –jugaron un excelente partido-

-hola… Naru- dijo insinuante Kankurou mientras abrazaba a Naruto por los hombros -…que bien te ves hoy- dijo mientras lo miraba pervertidamente. Naruto solo atinaba a sonrojarse. Lo que los demás no notaban era la mirada asesina que Sasuke le dedicaba. Naruto, como pudo se zafo del agarre y corrió a abrazar a Gaara.

-Gaara… -exclamo mientras lo abrazaba -…jugaste muy bien…- hablo un muy emocionado Naruto -…lo lograron… ya están en las finales- termino mientras lo soltaba

-hola Naru…- saludo un muy sonrojado pelirrojo -…si... después de tanto estamos en las finales-

Sasuke, que vio la escena, rápidamente se paró y se acercó a Naruto, por más que quisiera renunciar a Naruto, sus sentimientos lo traicionaba y cuando veía a cualquier varón cerca de él, los celos lo dominaban.

-Naruto… como nos viste…- pregunto Sasuke a su espalda, mientras miraba asesinamente a Gaara. Gaara entendió el mensaje y se alejó, ya que recordó lo sucedido en la cancha.

-jugaron muy bien…- se giró a Sasuke, pero en ningún momento levanto la mirada – felicidades Sasuke…-

Sasuke le tomo del mentón suavemente y con delicadeza le levanto la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos, ya que después de lo que sucedió hace dos años, ver los orbes cielo de Naruto se había vuelto un privilegio que en pocas ocasiones tenia.

-Naruto… porque nunca me miras a los ojos cuando me hablas- cuestiono soltándole

-sé que te molesta mi presencia y prefiero no incordiarte…- contesto desviando la mirada, pues quería escapar de aquellos ónix que buscaban su mirada.

-mírame- pidió suplicantemente captando la atención de Naruto, que fijo su vista en el -lamento lo de aquella vez…- se disculpó -…lo que dije aquella vez no era cierto… está confundido y pague mi frustración contigo… sé que el daño que te cause no se puede reparar con simplemente unas disculpas… pero sinceramente espero que me puedas perdonar- termino transmitiéndole en sus ojos todos los sentimientos que guardaba dentro.

-…acepto…- contesto regalándole una hermosa y pura sonrisa, que causo un leve sonrojo en el mayor

-Sasuke-kun…- grito la peli rosada que había estado mirando con rabia. Rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaba Sasuke y sin que este se lo esperase le planto un sonoro beso.

La alegría que Naruto sentía en ese momento se convirtió en una profunda tristeza y un gran dolor. ¿Por qué?, porque cuando creía que tenía una pequeña posibilidad con Sasuke alguien la destruía. Naruto bajo la vista y con la vista nublada, se fue a buscar a Gaara, que en ese momento era su único consuelo. Cuando lo encontró, fue corriendo a sus brazos y este al ver su estado no entendió que era lo que sucedía, pero al ver la escena comprendió todo y rápidamente alejo a Naruto de allí. Ese día Naruto llamo a avisar que saldría en la tarde y celebrarían el triunfo de Sasuke a la hora de la cena

*********************S&N*********************

Sasuke, como pudo trato de apartar a la molestia que le estaba besando ya que esta estaba bien aferrada a su cuerpo. Cundo lo logro, le dejo bien en claro que jamás querría algo con ella y la despacho rápidamente. Juugo y Suigetsu, que habían visto todo lo miraron con pena y se acercaron a él. Sasuke en ese momento buscaba desesperadamente a Naruto, hasta que sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, rápidamente se giró con la ilusión de que fuese Naruto, pero al ver allí a sus amigos, cambio el gesto.

-no lo busques… él ya se fue- hablo primero Juugo

Estuvo a punto de replicar que no buscaba a nadie, cuando Suigetsu completo

-…buscas al lindo rubito…- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de Sasuke -… sabemos que esta coladito hasta los huesos por el…- completo -…se fue con el pelirrojo-

Sasuke solo pudo maldecir. Como odiaba a esas molestias.

*********************S&N*********************

HASTA AQUÍ

Datos Del Fic

*actualmente Naruto tiene 15 años, mientras que Sasuke tiene 17

*Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin (spoiler) se encuentran en último año

*Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba Shino, Temari y Kankurou se encuentran en 10°

* Hinata se encuentra en 9°

*mientras que Hinata y Naruto son los menores (15 años), Juugo (19 años), Neji (18 años) y Sasuke (17-18 años) son los mayores.

BUENO… ¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO?

*sale corriendo antes de que le den chancleta-no-jutsu-*


	10. los 18 de Sasuke

Hola…

Lamento mucho la tardanza…

La verdad tenía planeado publicar el capítulo el 23 de julio, pero la falta de tiempo y varios contratiempos me hicieron imposible la tarea…

Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos…¡este es el capítulo 10 de este fin! ¡siiii!

Notas de Autor: Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animándome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un gran apoyo

Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

Advertencias: SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

Notas del Capítulo: hay lime y de todo en este largo más los dejo…

*********************S&N*********************

CAPITULO 10: LOS 18 DE SASUKE

Un mes había transcurrido rápidamente. Era 23 de julio, y Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Hoy era el gran día, hoy se hacía hombre. Él era perfectamente consciente de lo que se le venía encima, pues, como todo varón hoy sería presentado a la sociedad y figuraría como uno de los futuros herederos de la empresa que su abuelo, su tío y sus padres construyeron con mucho esfuerzo.

Un suspiro broto de sus labios, de que le servía convertirse en un varón, si la razón de sus desvelos solo lo veía como un hermano, es más ni siquiera como un hermano porque siempre que podía lo esquivaba, y si antes era difícil acercarse a él, ahora era imposible, le quedaba de consuelo que aunque fuese en la escuela lo podía ver.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y enseguida se puso de pie, pues, quisiese o no hoy iniciaba un nuevo día y uno muy importante, por lo menos para su familia.

*********************S&N*********************

El día había transcurrido rápidamente, y Sasuke ya se encontraba cansado. Su mañana inicio con un desayuno en compañía de su familia, con un importante agregado, pues Itachi había regresado de su viaje y no venía solo pues sus tíos habían venido con él, y tristemente y para su desgracia "su copia barata" también venía con ellos, pues estudiaría en el instituto donde estudiaban él y Naruto. Después de eso su hermano Itachi lo llevo a que recoger el traje que su madre una semana antes había encargado para él, también tuvo que ir a enseñarle su departamento. Después de eso, fue a almorzar con Juugo, Suigetsu y su novia Karin, que también era amiga suya. Y finalmente tuvo que regresar a su departamento, porque debía estar listo para las 8 de la noche, hora en la que su hermano pasaría a recogerlo para llevarlo a la fina recepción que habían organizado todos los miembros de su familia.

En ese momento Sasuke estaba terminando de ajustar la corbata, su traje estaba compuesto por una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris, una corbata, un pantalón y un saco negro, todo hecho a medida. Sasuke cuidaba mucho la manera en la que se estaba vistiendo, pues, esperaba que su "hermanito" le dedicase aunque fuese una mirada. Se aplicó un poco de perfume y reviso por última vez su peinado, antes de que el timbre de su puerta sonara, eso significaba que su hermano había llegado. Apago la luz de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, donde horas antes había dejado el calzado que usaría ese día, se lo puso y salió, encontrándose a su hermano que estaba recargado en la puerta, este vestía un traje similar a su hermano con la diferencia que su camisa era roja y no llevaba chaleco.

-hola…- dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito con los dedos índice y corazón en la frente como hacía de antaño -…vamos que se hace tarde-

Con un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke, los dos partieron con rumbo al garaje donde se encontraba Shisui esperándolos en su auto.

*********************S&N*********************

El salón estaba lleno, luces de tonalidades azules iluminaba en salón y Sasuke en ese momento se arrepentía de haberle dejado todo a cargo a su madre porque todos los invitados llevaban mascara. No lograba reconocer a nadie. Fue sacado de su estupor cuando sintió que era llevado por su hermano, que quien sabe en qué momento se había puesto también una máscara.

Un pequeño camino se formó desde donde él se encontraba, hasta una pequeña tarima en la que se encontraban sus padres, los cuales no llevaban ningún antifaz. Y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar. Sasuke, un poco cohibido, se dirigió hasta el sitio, donde su padre y su madre le dieron un fuerte abrazo y le dedicaron unas palabras…

-Sasuke...- empezó -…como padre me siento orgulloso de haber tenido un hijo como tu… aún recuerdo la emoción tan grande que sentí cuando supe que sería padre por segunda vez… por no fue más grande que la que tuve cuando tu madre te puso en mis brazos…- tomo un respiro para continuar, pue a pesar de todo seguía siendo un Uchiha y debía controlar sus emociones -…han pasado 18 años ya de ese momento y como padre puedo decir que ya eres todo un varón y me siento muy orgulloso de ello…- una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo, pero fue rápidamente retirada para que nadie lo notase.

-hijo…- ahora fue turno de su madre -…doy gracias a Dios por permitir que un ser tan maravilloso como tu haya llegado a nuestra familia… me siento feliz y dichosa de haber tenido la oportunidad de educarte y con tu padre haber hecho di ti el varón que eres hoy en día… sabes que sin importar los problemas tu padre, tu hermano, Naru y yo siempre estaremos para ayudarte y que siempre te vamos a querer… espero que sigas siendo el varón que has demostrado ser hasta hoy y sabes que siempre te amaremos…- dijo con emoción y orgullo, unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, las cuales eran secadas con un pañuelo que en ese momento tenía en sus manos -…me siento muy orgullosa de ti-

Sasuke, en ese momento tenía una pequeña y sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pero eso no expresaba ni la mitad de la alegría que sentía por dentro, esta inmensamente feliz. Una pequeña lagrima cayo de sus ojos, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

Un camarero les entrego una copa con champagne sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones y percatándose inmediatamente que todos los invitados también tenían. Su padre dirigiéndose al público dijo…

-…hoy quiero brindar…- inicio con la copa en alto -…por mi hijo Sasuke… ya que hoy es un día importante porque después de tanto hoy se convierte en varón e iniciara una nueva etapa en su vida… ¡salud!- dijo haciendo el brindis con la copa con la de su hijo y su esposa, al tiempo que toda la concurrencia brinda por el festejado. Después de eso todos los invitados aplaudieron y los camareros rápidamente recogieron las copas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo las luces empezaron a bajar dejando el salón un poco oscuro, siendo solo iluminado por la luz azul dándole al salón un toque místico y el Dj pidió a las damas y donceles en edad que se acercaran al centro del salón. Todos se organizaron de tal manera que quedaba un gran círculo en la mitad y Fugaku se dispuso a anunciar…

-Sasuke tú al ser el homenajeado debes elegir a alguna chica o doncel para abrir la pista de baile – explico.

Sasuke, en compañía de Fugaku y Mikoto se dirigieron al centro de la pista, y Sasuke estudio detalladamente a todas las chicas y donceles que allí se encontraba mientras Fugaku y Mikoto desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

*********************S&N*********************

Naruto, que se encontraba en el círculo, se encontraba feliz, porque hoy, su amado festejaba un año más y sufría un cambio importante en su vida, pero triste porque sabía que no sería tomado en cuenta para aquel suceso como algo más que un hermano. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido en aquel partido, pues, gracias a eso Sakura había dejado de lastimarlo físicamente, porque, emocionalmente lo tenía destrozado. No había día que no le recordase que no podría tener nada con Sasuke y siempre se la pasaba pregonando que era suyo.

Un suspiro de frustración broto de sus labios, aunque le doliese ella tenía razón, Sasuke jamás se fijaría en él. Levanto su cabeza y observo como Sasuke se paseaba detallando a cada una de las chicas y los donceles para elegir quien sería su pareja en la apertura del baile. Él estaba consciente de que ni siquiera notaria su presencia, ya que se encontraba en una de las partes más alejadas de la circunferencia. Además como lo podría notar, si él no es tan importante para Sasuke.

-S&N-

Sakura estaba feliz, debía estar muy agradecida con sus padres, porque si no fuese por los contratos que tiene ellos con la empresa de los Uchiha, jamás hubiese podido asistir a la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido escotado largo con una abertura desde el piso hasta la mitad del muslo derecho de color rojo con detalles en fantasía y un antifaz de color negro. Estaba segura que con eso ganaba, incluso superaría a ese estúpido doncel, ningún chico se podría resistir a ella y Sasuke era uno, y como todo chico tenia hormonas, quien mejor que ella para seducirle.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se curveo en sus labios. Sasuke seria todo suyo. Agradecía que la luz fuese tenue y ese maldito huérfano no estuviese cerca, ya que con eso Sasuke no podría localizarlo.

-S&N-

Sasuke buscaba entre todas las chicas y donceles a SU doncel, sabía que debía estar en alguna parte, pero, la tenue luz, las máscaras y la gran cantidad de jóvenes que aspiraban a ser su pareja de baile le dificultaban la tarea.

Estaba dispuesto a rendirse cuando diviso entre la multitud a un doncel que lucía un traje blanco con un chaleco gris todo hecho a medida y una corbata azul, este llevaba una máscara de zorrito. El corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir con fuerza y sentía un poco de temor de equivocarse, pero de todo corazón esperaba que ese fuese su doncel. Con decisión, avanzo abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al encuentro con ese misterioso chico. Al llegar, lo tomo delicadamente de la mano y lo guio hasta el centro del salón. Pudo notar que este se encontraba distraído ya que se dejó guiar fácilmente y en ningún momento levanto la mirada.

Al tomarle de la mano pudo notar que tenía una piel sumamente suave y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ya que solo conocía a una persona con la piel tan suave, cuando lo tuvo cerca un aroma conocido inundo sus fosas nasales y este le rememoro aquel día en su departamento, la escasa luz le permitió divisar unos mechones rubios. Definitivamente ese tenía que ser su doncel. Con un poco de temor le paso un brazo por la cintura y sintió un leve tembló en el cuerpo ajeno. El doncel levanto la vista y Sasuke puedo divisar en el interior de la máscara dos enormes posos azules que le miraban con sorpresa. Su corazón se detuvo un instante, para después repiquetear con fuerza, como queriéndosele salir del pecho. Esa noche era la mejor noche de su vida y no planeaba desperdiciarla por nada en el mundo

-S&N-

Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos con Sasuke, que no noto cuando era llevado al centro del salón, hasta que sintió que le pasaban un brazo por la cintura y ahí fue cuando levanto la vista encontrándose con unas orbes obsidiana que le miraban intensamente. Se sonrojo furiosamente y agradecía mentalmente que la máscara cubriese su cara porque así nadie lo notaria.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído y susurro...

-estas realmente hermoso…- susurro con voz un tanto ronca y seductora -…Naruto –

-felicidades Sasuke…- dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Sasuke afirmo aún más el agarre que ejercía sobre la cintura de Naruto. Una suave tonada empezó a sonar, Sasuke ejerció un agarre posesivo en su pareja demostrándole a todos los presentes que ese doncel era suyo, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía delicadamente la mano de Naruto.

Naruto, con pequeños temblores, puso su mano libre en el hombro de Sasuke y se dejó guiar por este mientras bailaban la tonada. A pesar de que el momento era mágico, él prefería rehuir de la mirada de Sasuke, pues, sabía que solo lo había elegido a él por casualidad.

-…Naruto…- hablo en un susurro -…mírame-

Cohibido, Naruto enfoco el rostro de Sasuke y este le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Naruto jamás había visto en el rostro del ojinegro. Su rostro se coloreo de un profundo rojo granete y Se quedó perdido en la profundidad de esos posos tan negros como la noche. Así fuese por casualidad o por lo que fuese, disfrutaría de ese momento, aunque solo fuese unos pocos minutos.

-S&N-

Sasuke se giró hacia su dirección y la dicha de Sakura no podía ser más grande, por fin bailaría con su príncipe y su sueño se cumpliría, cuando empezó a acercarse, Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando el momento en que su amado le tomase de la mano y la llevase hasta el centro de la pista. Tan sumida en sus ensoñaciones estaba, que no noto cuando Sasuke paso por su lado y tomo la mano de un doncel que esta 5 personas atrás de ella.

Un leve empujón la saco de sus ensoñaciones y pudo ver como su Sasuke-kun traía de la mano a un doncel, que se veía hermoso, pero jamás admitiría aquello en voz alta. Al pasar por su lado diviso unos revueltos mechones rubios. Su rostro adquirió una mueca de furia total. ¿Acaso ese maldito jamás saldría de su vida?, se quedó meditando unos segundos más y una sonrisa llena de maldad afloro en su rostro.

-"ya verás maldito…espera solo espera…te voy a dar una lección que jamás se te olvidara en la vida"- pensó con malicia y rencor. Sin más desapareció de la pista, pues tendría que hacer una llamada importante.

-S&N-

En un rincón alejado, Mikoto miraba con emoción la escena, mientras que Itachi y Fugaku sonreían con diversión. ¡¿Qué?!... Fugaku sonriendo con diversión. Mikoto les dirigió la mirada y al percatarse de esto, adopto una expresión interrogante en su rostro, sin embargo, los dos varones pasaron olímpicamente de ella y ahora cuchicheaban entre sí, mientras miraban a un punto fijo en el salón. Con curiosidad, dirigió su vista al que su esposo e hijo miraban con tanto interés y diversión, dándose cuenta que ellos miraban al menor de sus hijos y a su pequeño.

-¿Por qué miran a Sasuke y Naruto de aquella manera? ¿Y qué les causa tanta gracia?- pregunto Mikoto Cansada de la actitud inmadura de su esposo e hijo

Los mencionados abandonaron su tan interesante observación, para responder a las demandas de una confundida Mikoto, que les miraba inquiridoramente.

-querida…- inicio Fugaku -… ¿ves la manera en la que Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Naruto?-

La nombrada dirigió su vista al par de adolescentes que danzaban en la mitad del salón y luego dirigió la vista a su esposo.

-si…pero ¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto inocentemente

Fugaku e Itachi se llevaron la mano a la frente… aun no entendían como Mikoto podía ser tan inocente, pues se notaba a kilómetros que ese agarre era un agarre de posesividad. Los dos suspiraron y se pusieron a explicar de la manera más clara posible su significado…

-como bien sabrás… los Uchiha somos posesivos y celosos con lo que es nuestro…- empezó el mayor de los varones -…siempre hay unos más celosos que otros y Sasuke no es la excepción…- continuo siendo cortado por su primogénito.

-…lo que padre quiere decir es que Sasuke es extremadamente celoso y el agarre que tiene sobre Naruto es un agarre de posesividad y marca… y lo que quiere lograr con esto es decirle a todos los varones que aquel chico es suyo…-termino el pelilargo.

\- exacto - completo el mayor.

-¡aah!... así que eso significa ese tipo de agarre…- dijo Mikoto con un atisbo de reconocimiento, mientras que Fugaku trago duro -…ósea que estabas celoso cuando me agarraste de aquella manera en el baile de la escuela verdad… también cuando fuimos a aquel bar en la universidad…- mientras Mikoto iba enumerando, el rostro de Fugaku adquiría una leve tonalidad rosada y su hijo Itachi estaba impasible pero en sus ojos había un brillo de burla.

Una vieja conocida llamo a Mikoto y ella se fue a donde se encontraba para saludarla. Cuando los dos varones se quedaron solos, Itachi, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro se acercó a su padre para preguntarle…

-así que también eres extremadamente celoso… ¿verdad padre?- pregunto con diversión.

El aludido únicamente bufo un monosílabo y fue en busca de su mujer, pues mejor era prevenir.

*********************S&N*********************

La canción estaba por llegar a su fin y nuestros protagonistas estaban sumidos en su propio mundo de ilusión, ninguno de los dos se quería soltar, pero Naruto recordó que quizás fuese solo un a coincidencia, por lo que, al finalizar la canción, se escucharon los aplausos y él, dispuso a soltar el agarre que en el que Sasuke le mantenía sujeto. Sasuke al notar sus intenciones, aseguro aún más el agarre y lo atrajo a su cuerpo a tal punto que se podía sentir la respiración del otro.

-…no…- susurro el azabache roncamente -…no te vayas… concédeme la siguiente pieza- suplico

-Sasuke…- llamo Naru en un susurro -…tu novia se pondrá celosa y se molestara contigo- pronuncio con dolor

-yo no tengo novia…- contesto molesto. Naruto iba a replicar pero, unas imágenes de los sucesos ocurridos en aquel partido le llegaron como flecha a la memoria continuo -…y ni Sakura ni ninguna otra chica ocupa mis pensamientos- dijo mirándolo con cariño

Naruto dejo de luchar, se quitó la máscara dejándola en cualquier parte y se dejó guiar por su azabache en la ronda que seguía y de la cual todos eran participes.

*********************S&N*********************

Gaara, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Shino, Temari y Kankurou observaban todo desde una esquina de la pista ya libres de sus antifaces , todos estaban muy felices por su amigo rubio, ya que este había cumplido su fantasía y ahora se encontraba bailando de lo más feliz con Sasuke.

Chouji, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, le pidió a Ino que le concediera el siguiente baile y ella, muy sonrojada acepto. Los dos se fueron al centro de la pista y se movieron al son de la tonada. Eso fue todo lo que Chouji necesito para decidir por fin confesar los sentimientos que llevaba guardando tantos años por la hermosa rubia ojiazul que lo acompañaba en la pista de baile.

Por otro lado, Neji tomo la mano de su prometida, la cual estaba muy sonrojada, y se la llevo a la pista para disfrutar de la fiesta todo lo que pudiese.

Kiba, simplemente tomo a un sonrojado y alterado Shino de la mano y se lo llevo al lugar más oscuro y alejado de la pista, quien sabe, hasta tal vez le declare sus sentimientos y hagan algo más que besarse.

Ten-ten, al ver a su amigo tan decaído, porque, la pelos de chicle no tomaba en cuenta su existencia, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile, fuera como fuese, ella haría que su amigo, al que últimamente consideraba como más que un amigo, olvidara a esa mujer, que en el fondo, sabía que estaba completamente podrida.

Temari, arrastro prácticamente a Shikamaru al centro de la pista, ella tenía sentimientos por él, como así mismo ella sabía que él tenia sentimientos por ella, pero o dejaba de llamarse Temari Subaku no, o hacia que ese vago se pusiera los pantalones y fuese lo suficientemente hombre para declarársele.

*********************S&N*********************

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Gaara estaba solo en compañía de su hermano, que recorría con la vista el salón de esquina a esquina buscando una presa a la cual cazar, de antemano daba sus condolencias a la pobre victima que tuviese que pasar la noche con su insufrible hermano. Un respingo en el cuerpo de su hermano le advirtió que ya había conseguido una nueva víctima, ya que raudo y silencioso como solo Kankurou podía serlo le grito que no le esperasen despierto. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y decidió que mejor iba al bar del salón y pedía algo, pues la noche iba para largo. Lo que no sabía, era que un par de ojos color del carbón seguían cada uno de sus pasos

*********************S&N*********************

No sabía exactamente cuántas canciones habían bailado ya, lo único que sabía es que no lo quería soltar, se sentía tan bien tener tan cerca a aquel bello y hermoso ser. Su cuerpo, de alguna desconocida forma, encajaba a la perfección con él de ese hermoso ángel, su aroma era un potente elixir que lo embriagaba y lo transportaba a un mundo donde solo existían él y ese pequeño ser, y ese cálido tacto era como estar en un día soleado, sin duda ese hermoso rubio era un sol y de ser así era uno que él no soltaría jamás, pues quería que su luz iluminara sus oscuras noches y que su calor abrigara su alma.

Unos golpes en su espalda lo sacaron de su mundo de ensoñación, y al dirigir su vista al inoportuno que se atrevía a molestarle se encontró con su "amado" primo, el cual vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata roja y tenía plasmada aquella sonrisa falsa en su cara, la cual tanta molestia le causaba.

-Naru-chan…- se dirigió ahora a su rubio -…podrías concederme esta pieza- pregunto con la sonrisa falsa que siempre lo había caracterizado

Sasuke le pedía a todas la deidades habidas y por haber, que Naruto rechazara su propuesta, pero sabía que si aceptaba él no estaba en el derecho de reclamarle, ya que Naruto, por más que quisiese no era suyo.

-disculpa… Sasuke…- se disculpó apenado –vamos Sai….- se dirigió ahora al susodicho, mientras se liberaba del agarre en el que lo mantenía Sasuke y se iba con Sai.

Sasuke un poco molesto con Naruto y furioso con el entrometido de Sai, se fue a la barra del salón a pedir un jugo de naranja, pues odiaba el sake y todos sus derivados.

Al llegar se encontró a su hermano, el cual bebía una copa de vino, este al verlo llegar lo recibió con su típico saludo…

-hola tonto hermano menor…- saludo y se fijó en el semblante que cargaba su hermano, y supo que se encontraba molesto… -¡oh!... te encuentras molesto… ni que te hubieran quitado al hermoso Naru-chan…- su "dulce" hermanito menor le mando una mirada fulminante, como si quisiese desaparecerlo con la vista, cualquiera se atemorizaría y saldría huyendo despavorido, pero se estaba hablando de Itachi Uchiha y él ya era inmune a esa mirada. Sasuke hablo con el mejor tono frio de su repertorio… aquel que era especialmente diseñado para su hermano, su primo y toda la bola de babosos que estaba colados de su Kitsune…

-metete en tus asuntos… imbécil- después de constatarle le pidió al barman un jugo de naranja

Sasuke dirigió la vista a donde se encontraba su rubio bailando con Sai, y observando con molestia como se reía y se sonrojaba, por las cosas que Sai le decía. El cual se encontraba demasiado cerca de su propiedad, para ser exactos. Lo que Sasuke ignoro fue la sonrisa malévola que colgaba de los labios de Itachi, así como el rollo de dinero que este le pasaba al barman y las indicaciones que Itachi le daba a este.

El sonido del vaso de cristal al ser puesto en la mesa le llamo de vuelta su atención y con furia tomo el vaso y bebió su contenido de un solo trago, notando un sabor diferente, pero ignorándolo en el momento. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue al encuentro con el motivo de sus suspiros, ignorando completamente el calor que se extendía de su garganta al resto de su cuerpo.

*********************S&N*********************

La tonada había iniciado y los dos habían empezado a bailar, al notar el mutismo Naruto se atrevió a preguntar…

-Qué era eso tan importante que me querías preguntar… Sai –pregunto divertido

-pues…esto…- comenzó un poco nervioso, pues era un tema delicado. Tomo un largo respiro para tranquilizarse y prosiguió- ¿el chico de cabello rojo…es doncel?- pregunto sonrojado

-así es…- contesto Naru con una sonrisa -…pero no se lo comentes a nadie... Si se entera de que te dije me mata- dijo terminando en una sonora carcajada.

-aun me pregunto cómo una persona tan alegre como tu termino fijándose en un bastardo de primera como mi primo- dijo con una sonrisa por primera vez en el día sincera y Naruto solo atino a sonrojarse.

La canción llego a su fin y hubiesen continuado con la siguiente de no ser porque Sasuke reclamo de nueva cuenta a Naruto como pareja de baile y al ser Sasuke el cumpleañero, se le debía conceder su deseo. Antes de irse Sai le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, y este le pico el ojo y le señalo con la cabeza algún lugar de la pista en el que había algo o alguien, que solo era conocido por Naruto y por Sai.

Toda aquella escena fue presenciada por Sasuke, que apenas vio desaparecer a Sai tomo rápidamente del brazo a Naruto y se lo llevo a una de las esquinas más oscuras y apartadas del salón.

Sasuke arrinconó a Naruto en un esquina del salón y con notable enfado le pregunto…

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto de tal forma que dejaba en claro que era obligación responder

-de que hablas…- le cuestiono ignorante Naruto y notando el olor que desprendía en el aliento Sasuke le pregunto –bebiste… ¿cierto?-

Esa pregunta descoloco a Sasuke. Era cierto que desde hace un buen tiempo empezó a sentirse acalorado y que el filtro entre sus pensamientos y la realidad había desaparecido, pero el únicamente se había tomado una copa de champagne y había bebido un jugo de naranja. A menos que…

-Itachi…- susurro con voz tétrica y escalofriante -…Itachi le puso sake a mi bebida…- después de eso tomo de la mano a Naruto lo condujo con él a buscar a esa maldita comadreja*… de esta noche no pasaba.

*********************S&N*********************

Pasada las dos de la mañana, la fiesta concluyo dejando como resultado: la formación de tres nuevas parejas, un Itachi bastante golpeado, a un Sasuke bebido y un muy avergonzado Naruto, pues después de que su hermano acabara prácticamente con la humanidad de Itachi, Este se lo había llevado a bailar, pero este se la pasaba toqueteándolo de una manera para nada apropiada para una par de hermanos.

FLASH BACK

Después de que se le paso un poco el cabreo a Sasuke, el cual aún mantenía sujeto de la mano, este se lo llevo al centro de la pista e inicio a bailar la siguiente canción que pusieron, la cual a esas horas de la noche era bastante movida.

Sasuke puso sus manos en la cintura de Naruto, y a medida que avanzaba la tonada, las manos de Sasuke iban descendiendo, pasando por la cadera, para finalmente terminar en el provocativo trasero que se mandaba Naruto, Sasuke, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, estrujo en sus manos los glúteos del menor, soltando un suspiro por la sensación tan increíble que sentía en ese momento. Tal como lo pensaba. Ese trasero sencillamente era perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Naruto, al principio creyó que a Sasuke se le estaban deslizando las manos por los movimientos del baile y demás. Al sentir sus grandes y cálidas manos en su trasero, un pinchazo de excitación le recorrió por toda su espina dorsal para finalmente terminar en su miembro el cual despertó un poco en sus pantalones. Lo que lo termino de matar fue cuando sintió que Sasuke estrujo sus glúteos. Eso fue suficiente para que su pene se alzara como bandera en sus pantalones. Jamás en su vida había sentido un toque semejante de parte de ningún varón, pero este no había sido cualquier varón, había sido ese varón. Aquel que era protagonista de la mayoría de sus sueños y fantasías. Y no lo había tocado de la manera en que se toca a un hermano, pariente o amigo, lo había tocado de la manera en la que toca un varón a un doncel que desea. Un nuevo estrujón en sus nalgas y un nuevo pinchazo a su entrepierna le recordó dos cosas.

Primero, que Sasuke estaba bebido en ese momento, por lo cual, si no estuviese con él, perfectamente le puedo hacer eso a cualquier otra chica o doncel.

Y segundo, que debía buscarle solución al problema que en estos momentos tenía en sus piernas. Pocas veces se había calentado, y en esas pocas veces era tan efímero que no veía la necesidad de tener que tocarse, por lo tanto nunca lo había hecho, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente.

Con premura, se liberó del agarre de Sasuke y abriéndose paso entre la gente, busco desesperadamente el servicio. Cuando lo hallo, rápidamente busco un cubículo vacío, dando mentalmente las gracias a dios, ya que el lugar se encontraba vacío. Busco el cubículo más alejado de la entrada.

Cuando entro, rápidamente libero a su "amiguito" y pensando en lo que había pasado y a su vez maldiciendo a Sasuke, se tocó para lograr calmar su calentura. Sabía que una vez hiciera esto las cosas cambiarían pero no le importo. En lo único que pensaba en ese momento era calmar a su "amigo" que pedía a gritos su atención.

Cuando termino, pronuncio en un débil gemido el nombre de su amado. Rápidamente se limpió y salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando termino salió apresuradamente del servicio, no quería rememorar eso, por eso debía mantenerse lo más lejos que pudiese de Sasuke hasta que recuperara el control total de sus sentimientos y hormonas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naruto al recordar eso se sonrojo y se disponía a dirigirse a su dormitorio hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle, si Shisui, su abuelo Madara, Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban en la casa… ¿dónde iba a dormir cada uno? Ellos no disponían de futones y en el estado en que se encontraban era contraproducente dejar a alguno de ellos en el sofá. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cundo la matriarca de la familia hablo…

-en el estado en el que se encuentran seria error mío si dejara a alguno de ustedes en el sofá… así que se organizaran en las habitaciones de la siguiente manera… Madara-sama dormirá en la habitación de Sasuke… Itachi y Shisui dormirán en la de Itachi… y Sasuke- lo llamo esta vez su madre y a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos como si le fuesen a dar un obsequio de navidad adelantado, gesto que fue notado por todos exceptuando a Naruto, quien solo le preguntaba a Kami-sama que había hecho para merecer eso -… tu dormirás con Naruto-

*********************S&N*********************

Ya la mayoría de la familia se encontraba descansando, exceptuando a Sasuke y a Naruto, los cuales eran los que más cuerdos habían llegado.

Naruto se encontraba preparándose para dormir, después de lavarse los dientes se dirigió a su habitación y sin importarle nada ni nadie e ignorando todo, inicio a quitarse sin ningún pudor el traje. Cuando está a punto de retirarse la camisa y el pantalón, recordó que su hermano, un varón más específicamente, estaba en su habitación, con un tremendo sonrojo, dirigió su rostro a su hermano que se encontraba detrás suyo y el cual lo miraba intensamente y con ese mismo brillo en la mirada con el que lo había mirado aquella vez en su departamento.

-po-podrias Sa-salir de la habita-tacion un mo-momento- pidió en una súplica completamente tartamudo

Sasuke, en silencio, abandono la habitación, dándole espacio para que tuviese un poco de intimidad al cambiarse, pero en el fondo de su perversa mente hubiese deseado que su hermano lo hubiese ignorado para poder ver su cuerpo en su casi desnuda gloria.

Minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un sonrojado Naruto, el cual llevaba solamente un camisón blanco, que tenía dibujado un espiral rojo en el centro y que le caía por uno de los hombros, para terminar en la mitad de sus muslos, dejando a la vista sus torneadas y largas piernas color canela

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la hemorragia nasal que le producía la imagen en ese momento y a su memoria llego la imagen de un Naruto de 8 años en similares condiciones, exactamente del primer día que vivió con ellos. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su cara. Definitivamente ese rubio era hermoso.

Sasuke salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando sintió como una manito lo jalaba hacia adentro de la habitación y supo que de nuevo se había quedado distraído. Mientras Naruto recogía su traje para que luego lo mandaran a la lavandería. Sasuke sin ninguna clase de pudor o vergüenza alguna se quitó todo.

Lo que no notaba era la mirada que Naruto tenía puesta sobre él, sus carnosos labios se entreabrieron dejando salir un poco de saliva y el color de sus ojos había mutado, del color azul de mar en un día soleado, al color del océano en medio de una implacable tormenta. Trago saliva, pero después sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos de su mente. Rápidamente se dispuso a meterse en sus sabanas.

Sasuke, A pesar de que sabía que su hermano jamás lo vería más que como eso ¡un hermano!, pensó que aunque sea se fijaría en él un poco, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho. Terriblemente desilusionado procedió a ponerse el pantalón para dormir, que había sido la única pieza para dormir que había traído y se giró a encarar a su hermano. Notando que estaba sentado, ya dentro de las cobijas y con la mirada al frente, perdida en el blanco, del que ahora eran las paredes.

Sasuke se alarmo, ya que sabía que su hermanito era un ser imperativo por naturaleza y que estuviese tan callado le preocupaba. Se fijó en sus ojos y ahí estuvo su error. Aunque no lo estuviese mirando precisamente a él, el color que estos tenían lo hechizaba. Ese azul eléctrico que poseían sus ojos gritaba peligro, era un color que jamás les había visto, que escondía misterio, peligro y salvajismo.

Cuando esos ojos se posaron directamente en los suyos, solo atino a quedarse estático en donde estaba, esos ojos lo tenían atrapado, indagando en las profundidades de sus propios orbes y buscando desvelar cada uno de sus secretos, hasta el más íntimo de ellos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha sintió temor, pero no del temor que te obliga a huir y jamás volver, sino del temor que te reta a desafiarle.

Sin apartar su vista de aquellas orbes, apago el interruptor de la luz, y le sorprendió de sobremanera que a pesar del color que los ojos de su rubio habían adoptado los pudiese reconocer con facilidad dentro de la oscuridad que envolvía la habitación.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente saliendo del trance en el que se vio envuelto y con parsimonia, se acostó en el espacio libre de la cama, al notar que la persona a su lado no reaccionaba, se sentó y tomándolo por los hombros le obligo a mirarlo, luego le susurró al oído…

-vamos… ya es hora de dormir-

Naruto al darse cuenta de que se perdió en sus pensamientos se acostó dándole la espalda a Sasuke y le deseo buenas noches, creyendo que el pelinegro lo imitaría, pero se sorprendió al saber que no fue así.

Sasuke imito su postura y con una de sus brazos rodeo su cintura, apegándolo a su pecho y susurrándole en el oído

-perdóname…- después de eso deposito un casto beso en su mejilla y finalmente se acostó a dormir. Naruto simplemente no supo definir a que venía eso.

*********************S&N*********************

El no sentir el calor de su acompañante, lo alerto y rápidamente lo saco del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo con su rubio. Asustado despertó, notando que, efectivamente, su rubio no estaba. Se levantó de la cama y se puso las pantuflas para salir de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación noto que la luz del servicio aún estaba apagada, pero, la de la cocina se encontraba prendida y de inmediato supo donde se encontraba su niño. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se recostó en el pórtico de la cocina, observando como Naruto se movía de un lado a otro, buscando seguro los ingredientes para preparar su infusión de hierbas, al parecer su rubio no había podido dormir.

Como un felino que acecha a su presa, se acercó por la espalda y con su mano cobijo la mano de Naruto en la cual sostenía la taza para servirse él te.

-…que haces despierto aun…- pregunto en un ronco susurro

-…no puedo dormir…- contesto en un susurro ahogado, como si se contasen el mayor de los secretos -… ¿y qué haces tú aquí? Deberías seguir durmiendo- continuo en susurros

Sasuke lentamente tomo la taza en sus manos y la coloco de regreso sobre la mesa, apago la tetera y luego deposito un beso en la nuca de Naruto, notando con satisfacción el temblor que género en el cuerpo ajeno. Naruto sorprendido y un poco excitado, se giró un poco hacia el mayor, el cual lo volteo por completo, luego retiro uno de los brazos que tenía en la cintura de Naruto, captando la atención del menor, que lo miro con sus ojos brillantes y con aquel tono azul eléctrico que lo envolvía, pero también noto otra cosa.

Que así como esa tonalidad tenía la capacidad de envolverlo, también tenía la capacidad de sacar a relucir su lado salvaje y animal, sacar de si los más sucios y oscuros pensarlo tomo suavemente el mentón de Naruto, esa fue la última noción de sutileza que tuvo en ese momento. Lo beso apasionadamente y con sus dos brazos rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto.

Sus labios se movían con una maestría la cual desconocía hasta ahora, chupaba y mordía cuanto tuviese a su alcance, desesperado, mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior, obligando al pequeño ser que tenía atrapado a abrir su boquita dando paso a la lengua de un desesperado pelinegro, que estaba ansioso por probar por primera vez aquel desconocido sabor. Deleitado, recorrió con rapidez cada uno de los rincones de aquella misteriosa cueva, haciéndose adicto de inmediato. Quería explorar, por eso con toqueteos llamo a su compañera para que le acompañara en ese maravilloso y placentero juego.

Sus manos, ávidamente tocaban cuanto tuviesen a su alcance, grabando con fuego en su memoria las sensaciones que el tacto de esa piel le producía a su cuerpo, asimismo como las reacciones que su toque le producía al dueño de aquella suave y preciosa piel.

Lentamente fue guiando a su pequeño hasta el mesón central de la cocina, donde finalmente paro su corto recorrido. Se aventuró a meter sus manos por debajo del camisón, y las llevo a sus suaves, respingones y grandes glúteos.

Cuando los tuvo en sus manos y los estrujo, se tuvo que separar del beso para dejar escapar el gemido que desde hace mucho luchaba por salir…

-¡ahhh!… Naruto- gimió roncamente. Tocarlos sobre el pantalón no había sido ni la mitad de bueno que fue tocarlos ahora. A pesar de que aun llevaba puesta su molesta ropa interior, esta dejaba percibir un poco de la calidez que poseían.

-¡ahhhh!…mgh… Sa-Sasuke- ese gemido de su pequeño fue lo que termino de acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con una pasión desconocida por su frio ser, beso a Naruto con más ahínco que antes. Con un poco de rudeza lo levanto del suelo dejándolo sentado sobre la mesa. Lo siguió besando con fiereza, pasión y con un amor desbordante. Y fue ese mismo amor que hizo que algo hiciese click en su cerebro

"qué demonios estás haciendo imbécil… acaso pensabas violarlo sobre el mesón de la cocina o que… en la que ahora es su casa… en la casa de tus padres… quieres que tenga más motivos para odiarte…" – le decía la voz de su conciencia. A su mente acudieron las imágenes de aquel nefasto día, en el que por su culpa, se derramaron las lágrimas de aquel hermoso ángel.

Como si su tacto quemara, se soltó rápidamente de Naruto, ahí fue que finalmente cayo en cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Un dolor intenso se instaló en su corazón. Casi le arrebata a la fuerza la inocencia al ser que más ha amado, además que sin quererlo y por culpa de un arrancón de hormonas mancillo con sus actos parte de la pureza de su ser.

-…perdóname Naruto…- susurro ahogadamente mientras le acomodaba la ropa a Naruto y lo estrechaba contra si en un abrazo protector, mientras intentaba retener inútilmente sus lágrimas. Las cuales corrieron de sus ojos sin ser notadas por el rubio, que miraba a la lejanía con los ojos llenos de dolor, tristeza y desilusión. Si no podía tener nada sentimental o carnal con Sasuke, estaría ahí para el como un hermano. Con ternura acaricio sus azabaches cabellos.

Después de haberse calmado, Sasuke bajo con sumo cuidado a Naruto y le dijo que se marchase a la habitación y le espesare allá. Naruto desapareció de su campo de visión, mientras el eliminaba el rastro de lágrimas que su llanto había dejado y agrego un pocillo de agua más al te, el cual había sido olvidado en la tetera…

Quizás Naruto no sería el único que no podría dormir después de todo

*********************S&N*********************

Hasta aquí…

Les estoy enormemente agradecida por haber estado conmigo, soy realmente mala escribiendo, pero sus comentarios animándome a continuar me han servido de apoyo para seguir mejorando y continuar escribiendo.

¡Gracias a todas y todos (no sé si hay algún chico) por su apoyo!

*celebrando 10 capítulos junto a ustedes*

PDTA: habrá lemon e capítulos más.

PDTA 2: los capítulos futuros serán más largos

¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo?


	11. Convivencia

**Hola...**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y a pesar de todos los contratiempos no dejarla de lado.**

 **Ustedes son los que me animan a continuar**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animándome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un gran apoyo

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **Notas del Capítulo:** si después de este capitulo alguien desea matar a Sasuke es libre de hacerlo...

 **CAPÍTULO 11** : CONVIVENCIA…

Sasuke caminaba con dos tazas de té en sus manos, a estas alturas de su vida no sabía que hubiese sido mejor, si quedarse en esa casa, con la tentación a tres pasos de su cuarto pero pudiéndose controlar a pesar de que Naruto le ignorase y le gustase más la compañía del mapache o vivir lejos de él, sin poderle ver y saber qué hace, pero en la primera oportunidad que tuviese de acercársele actuar como un animal e inclusive intentar violarle.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su pequeño, descubrió que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que le fue fácil ingresar dentro. Al entrar encontró a Naruto sentado en su cama, con las mantas ya puestas y abrazando sus rodillas además de eso tenía una mirada carente de brillo y completamente perdida, esa imagen le dolió más que otra cosa. Con cautela se sentó en la cama y dejo su taza sobre la mesita que se encontraba ubicada justo al lado de la cama, cuidadosamente llamo a Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y extendiéndole su taza de zorritos, sin importar lo lejos que estuviese siempre recordaría los gustos de su Naruto.

Con sumo cuidado, levanto las cobijas se metió procurando no hacer movimientos fuertes para no hacer quemar a Naruto, recostó su espalda en el cabezal de la cama, ignorando lo frio que estaba y finalmente tomo su taza y se dispuso a beber su contenido.  
Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sasuke tomo la palabra…

-al parecer el trago me afecto más de lo que creía…- empezó con un tono que pretendía ser divertido aunque se notaba el arrepentimiento que cargaban esas palabras -…lamento lo que te hice en el baile y en la cocina…- hablo con verdadero arrepentimiento y tristeza -…se supone que… aunque no somos de la misma sangre somos hermanos y, debo verte y tratarte como tal…- esa parte fue la que más trabajo le costó pronunciar… jamás le había visto como un hermano y no es que no le quisiese, sino, que el amor que sentía por él era diferente al que se tienen dos hermanos -…lamento haberte faltado el respeto de aquella manera… supongo que tu ilusión era seguramente estar completamente puro para la persona que sea tu… novio…- procuro terminar aquella frase sin que le temblase la voz realmente era doloroso dejar ir a la persona que amas para que sea feliz con otro, de entre muchas metas y sueños que tenía el único por el que daría todo lo que tenía era por el de ser el esposo de su rubio, quería ser el único de su vida y quería que aquello fuese para siempre. Lo único que realmente quería era compartir el resto de sus días a su lado, siéndole fiel y amándolo, como había hecho hasta ahora -…pero yo… con mis actos… te quite parte de tu pureza y… me arrepiento de ello… en verdad lo siento-

Naruto, estaba en silencio, su cuerpo está presente pero su alma no, aunque no lo demostrase aquellas palabras de Sasuke dolían y no por ser hirientes sino por ser completamente ciertas, pero debía aceptarlo, jamás tendría algo con Sasuke más allá del vínculo de "hermanos" que compartían. Tal vez debía explorar más alternativas, quizás encontrase una persona a la cual querer, aunque algo era seguro… jamás amaría a alguien de la misma manera que amaba a Sasuke.

-acepto tus disculpas Sasuke…- pronuncio con una voz que estaba entre la tristeza y la compresión - además… ya hay una persona que ocupa mis pensamientos…- comento con los ojos rebosantes de brillo y un tono de profunda ilusión y amor -…es la persona más especial que hay en este mundo… es dulce a pesar de que no lo demuestra… es muy atractivo… es muy inteligente…es todo lo que desean las chicas y los donceles…- un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y Sasuke estaba que hervía de celos, pero era la felicidad de Naruto y por más celos o dolor que le causase debía aceptarlo debía dejar que su hermano fuese feliz -…pero… yo jamás seré lo suficientemente inteligente o atractivo para llamar su atención y mucho menos para estar a su nivel… todas las chicas y donceles están detrás de él y hay unas muy hermosas… así que no yo no soy competencia ni mucho menos doncel para el…- termino con profunda decepción y tristeza. Quizá esa fuese una forma de confesar los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke, así este no lo notase.

Por otra parte, Sasuke quería matar al desgraciado que tenía el corazón de su rubio, quien demonios se creía que era para no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de su niño. Naruto era por mucho, más atractivo y hermoso que ese infeliz. De hecho, él era la única persona que había hecho reaccionar, a las que creía no existentes, hormonas, y eso era decir mucho. Y ni que decir de las mujeres y los donceles, el que había tenido que lidiar con muchas y muchos no conocía uno que le igualase por cerca de Naruto; ni interior, ni físicamente.

-…Sasuke y tu…- se atrevió a preguntar -… ¿tú ya tienes a tu persona especial?- Esa pregunta descoloco a Sasuke, pues no esperaba que Naruto le preguntara eso, pero nada perdía con intentar expresarle los sentimientos que tenía por él.

-si…-contesto después de un momento de silencio -…es realmente especial… también muy hermoso…-comento con una sonrisa boba -…es un ángel… tiene una sonrisa preciosa… su mirada es lo más hermoso que pueda existir te atrapa y no te deja escapar… es tan transparente y cristalina… su ser desprende inocencia…pureza…ternura y amor…- un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y Naruto que lo observaba en ese momento sintió como un ácido se concentraba en su estómago y como una inexplicable furia se apoderaba de su ser, nadie era capaz de hacer sonrojar a su hermano y el solo recuerdo de ese doncel, porque por lo dicho por Sasuke sabía que era uno, si lo lograba. El odio era un sentimiento que no había experimentado, pero que en estos momentos empezaba a conocer y eso era porque quería estar en el lugar de ese doncel -…su cuerpo… uff… su cuerpo es precioso… me provoca no solo a mi si no a muchos otros… varias veces me he tenido que liar con una bola de babosos que lo observaban con lujuria… es un ángel en la tierra…- el sonrojo desapareció y una tristeza absoluta inundo sus facciones –lo amo más que a nada en este mundo pero él está completamente prohibido para mí y ya hay alguien que es el dueño de sus sentimientos…- termino con celos, coraje y rabia…- solo deseo que sea feliz…- dijo esto último mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa y miles de sentimientos indescifrables contenidos en esas bóvedas ónix que tenía por ojos.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero antes de que pronunciase una palabra, Sasuke tomo la taza que descansaba en sus manos y la dejo sobre la mesa, junta a la suya, que yacía ya olvidada en la mesa, con ternura retiro los revuelto mechones rubios que estaba sobre su frente y planto un tierno y casto beso, el cual causo un sonrojo en Naruto…

-vamos a dormir ya…- susurro -…debemos descansar…-

Con un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, se levantó y apago la luz. Naruto se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el lado contrario y Sasuke se quedó acostado mirando hacia la mesita. Los dos tenían el corazón roto por que no se sabían correspondidos por su ser amado. _**Si supieran**_

*********************S&N*********************

 _Sasuke estaba caminando en compañía de sus amigos por uno de los interminables corredores de su escuela. Iban conversando de temas triviales y riéndose a carcajadas, pero Sasuke no hacia parte de esa felicidad porque sus pensamientos volaban en otra parte, tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si esta le indicase que algo terrible ocurriría.  
Se detuvo justo en un pasillo, este era anormalmente oscuro, por alguna extraña razón, su corazón dolía y se aceleraba mucho más cuando estaba en ese sitio. Unos sonidos llamaron su atención, e ignorando la punzada que le advertía del peligro y el latente dolor de su corazón, tomo por el pasillo, olvidando a sus amigos, los cuales seguramente ya se habrían ido. _

_Cada vez que se acercaba se podían oír más de cerca los extraños ruidos, que no eran otra cosa más que golpes, tal vez algún bravucón estaba golpeando a alguno de los chicos de primero. Cuando llego al final del pasillo, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón se detuvieron._

-¡NARUTO!- grito un muy sudado y horrorizado Sasuke. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su cara era un reflejo del miedo mismo. Una y otra vez las horribles imágenes de ese sueño se repetían en su cabeza, solo quería olvidarlo, cada imagen de aquella pesadilla era desagradable, era algo que jamás quería vivir. Sin darse cuenta dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas.

-que sucede…Sasuke- hablo Naruto desde la puerta, y ahí fue que Sasuke noto que se encontraba solo en la cama, solamente supo maldecir su suerte.

Naruto, con la más pura preocupación, se acercó a la cama y con suavidad se sentó en ella. Con sumo cuidado retiro las lágrimas del rostro de Sasuke, el cual simplemente atino a abrazarle como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

*********************S&N*********************

Dos semanas habían trascurrido desde aquel incidente, Fugaku, el cual estaba sentado en su oficina y aun no daba crédito a lo que leía. Con una carpeta en mano y aquella carta, partió rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa, Naruto y Sasuke, quien había ido a almorzar con ellos como era su costumbre todos los domingos.

Mikoto, que en se momento se encontraba terminando el almuerzo, siendo ayudada por Naruto se giró al escuchar a alguien viniendo por el pasillo y se sorprendió al ver la mueca que traía dibujada en el rostro su esposo. Con cautela se acercó a él, el cual le tendió la carta, con forme iba leyendo su rostro iba adquiriendo matices que iban desde la perplejidad hasta la completa felicidad.

-¡felicidades amor!...- abrazo a su esposo completamente efusiva la morena -…yo sabía que juntos lo íbamos a lograr… chicos…- ahora se dirigió a Sasuke y a Naruto, los cuales tenían la confusión pintada en su rostro -…como bien sabrán…la empresa fue levantada poco a poco entre su abuelo Madara, su tío Obito y su tía rin y nosotros y en estos últimos años por fin hemos logrado cosechar los frutos de todo aquel esfuerzo…- continuo -…verán… la carta decía que hemos sido invitados a un importante congreso de economía que se realizara en estados unidos… este durara alrededor de un mes y si nos va bien serán dos… pero- se detuvo de abrupto -… ¿con quién dejaremos a Naruto?-

-no te preocupes por eso tía…- comenzó Naruto -…se lo básico que se necesita para sobrevivir… estoy seguro de que puedo arreglármelas solo…-

-Naru… nosotros confiamos en ti…- comento la morena

-lo que pasa es que no confiamos en los demás…- completo el Uchiha mayor -…nos sentiríamos más seguros si te quedas con alguien…- en eso los dos mayores voltean a mirar a su hijo que recién se encentraba muy entretenido leyendo un libro de desconocido contenido y una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios…

-lo tenemos…- inicia el mayor

-…Naruto… -siguió la morena -…tú te quedaras con Sasuke-

Naruto adopto una expresión de incredulidad, mientras el aludido aparto la vista de su libro y simplemente pronuncio…

-¿Qué?...- dijo perdido el azabache

-…Sasuke… eres el hijo que cualquier padre quisiese tener y estoy orgulloso por ello… por eso solo a ti te puedo encomendar esta tarea… por favor cuida de Naruto en los dos meses que tarde nuestra ausencia… por favor- pidió su padre

-Sasuke… por favor…-pidió su madre -… es una gran oportunidad y las oportunidades se presentan solo una vez en la vida…es un momento muy importante no solo para tu padre sino para toda la familia… no podemos llevarnos a Naruto porque aún no termina la escuela y aquello solo perjudicaría terriblemente sus notas y…-

-lo entiendo madre…- fue cortada por Sasuke -…acepto quedarme con Naruto… igual un poco de compañía no me vendría mal- dijo con fingido desinterés ya que por dentro estaba feliz, tal vez podría probar lo que sentía estar con él e imaginar que era su pareja y ese era su hogar.

-ya está decidido…Naruto se queda con Sasuke- exclamo la morena – gracias Sasuke…- agradeció con profunda gratitud pero cayó en cuenta de algo -…querido… ¿y para cuando es el congreso?- cuestiono

-para mañana- respondió inmutable

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron los dos menores y la morena

El almuerzo quedo olvidado en la cocina, en la casa solo se escuchaban los gritos de una alterada que iba de aquí para allá alistando todo y haciéndose cargo de los pendientes que faltaban por resolver.

*********************S&N*********************

Era de noche y Sasuke se encontraba conduciendo hacia su departamento, hacia más o menos una hora que habían dejado a sus padres en el aeropuerto, afortunadamente encontraron boletos disponibles para poder viajar. Gracias a ese viaje tendría lejos a su "copia barata" otro mes, ya que sus padres aun no completaban lo de su traslado y gracias a esa noticia tendrían que regresar.

Miro con ternura atreves del retrovisor a aquel ángel que dormitaba en el asiento trasero. Era normal que se quedase dormido ya que toda la tarde estuvo de aquí para allá ayudando a su madre con el viaje. Rápidamente Regreso su vista al camino y pudo divisar su torre de apartamentos. Alejo todos los pensamientos de su mente y se dispuso a llegar.

Al llegar al aparcamiento noto que Naruto aún no despertaba. Sasuke al notar esto, prefirió dejarlo dormir en lo que sacaba las pertenencias de Naruto del portaequipajes y las llevaba a su departamento. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta del coche y descendió de el. Abrió el portaequipajes cautelosamente y del extrajo las maletas de Naruto. Una vez afuera cerro la cajuela y le puerta que aún estaba abierta. Tomo las pertenecías de Naruto y con una sonrisa se dirigió el ascensor que le llevaría a su departamento

*********************S&N*********************

-Naru…Naru…- oía una voz que se le hacía malditamente conocida y la cual lo estaba llamando. Con pereza abrió sus cuencas azules y pudo notar que era Sasuke quien le llamaba y que este estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto

-… ¿Dónde estamos?...-pregunto un poco desorientado ya que hace muy poco tiempo había despertado, como un niño pequeño, con su puño restregó sus ojitos y esta escena a Sasuke se le hizo la más dulce que había visto

-estamos en el bloque de departamentos donde vivo…- le comento en susurros -…vamos…- salió del auto e indico con la mano para que le siguiese.

*********************S&N*********************

Una vez ya dentro del departamento, Sasuke se dispuso a buscar algo para la cena, sabía que a Naruto le gustaba en demasía el ramen así que lo sorprendería preparándole ramen casero. Mientras Naruto veía sus dibujos animados en la tv, él se fue a preparar lo que cenarían esa noche, agradecería eternamente a su madre por enseñarle a cocinar, pues gracias a eso podría consentir a su rubio.

Rápidamente tomo su delantal y se lo puso para evitar ensuciarse, después saco de la despensa y el refrigerador todos los ingredientes y con dedicación y amor se puso a preparar la cena.

*********************S&N*********************

Por otra parte, Naruto estaba que se caía del sueño, a pesar de que se encontraban transmitiendo su serie favorita el sueño podía más que él, pues todo el día estuvo de aquí para allá con los preparativos para el viaje de su tía sumándole a eso su mudanza temporal y para las horas de la tarde ya se encontraba exhausto. Eso sin incluir el viaje en auto desde el aeropuerto al departamento de Sasuke, el cual siempre estaba retirado de las afueras de la ciudad.

Decidió que tal vez, lo mejor sería irse a bañar así que con paso decidido se dirigió al servicio. Cuando ingreso, procedió a llenar la bañera y luego, con rapidez sobrehumana se despojó de sus ropas para, por fin poder ducharse.

El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y le brindaba una sensación de paz y descanso infinito. Después de un día tan ajetreado una ducha caliente siempre venia de maravilla.  
Luego de un rato, ya un poco más despiertos y como un infante, se puso a jugar con la espuma que se formaba en la bañera, creando pompas de jabón y lanzándolas al aire viendo como esta se perdían en un punto incierto del servicio o simplemente estallaban en el aire.

Hubiese seguido, de no ser porque Sasuke ya lo estaba buscando, seguramente preocupado de no hallarle en el sitio en el que le dejo. Con premura, quito el tapón que retenía el agua de la bañera, abrió la regadera y elimino el jabón que había en su cuerpo, apresurándose a salir lo más rápido que podía.

*********************S&N*********************

Probo su preparación una vez más y pudo comprobar se esta se encontraba en el punto perfecto, apago el fogón y con un cucharon, vertió la mezcla en los dos platos. Incorporo la doble ración de cerdo y pasta de pescado tal y como le gustaba a su niño y con mucho cuidado se dirigió al comedor, el cual ya se encontraba puesto y en el que se encontraba su ensalada favorita, una jarra de jugo de naranja, una de agua y una pequeña bandejita llena de onigiris. Puso los tazones de ramen y se fue a la sala a llamar a Naruto para que viniera a cenar.

Al entrar a la sala se aterro de no encontrar a su niño en donde lo había dejado y tomando toda la calma y el control que poseía, se puso a buscarlo por toda la casa, llamándole para ver si aparecía en alguna parte.

Reviso en el cuarto donde se quedaría Naruto, en el estudio y en su propia habitación faltando únicamente el baño y la terraza. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta del servicio, esta se abrió dejando salir una espesa capa de vapor y a un sonrojado Naruto, el cual estaba cubierto por una pequeña toalla, con su rubio cabello empapado pegándosele a la frente, sus ojos rebosantes de brillo y su piel que aún se encontraba húmeda, siendo demasiado deseable a la vista.

Sasuke se quedó estático, con sus ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y un problema en sus piernas que aumentaba de tamaño. Debía confesar que jamás, en los años que llevaba viviendo con Naruto le había visto de esa manera, puesto que su rubio era muy pudoroso en esos temas y solía ducharse y cambiarse en el baño.

Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo semidesnudo con la mirada y pensó que tal vez su doncel se vería mucho mejor sin esa molesta toalla, acostado en su cama con el encima dándole placer y gimiendo sin parar. Rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que no sería agradable tener en empalme frente a su hermanito y que pensara que él era un degenerado pervertido.

-…Sasuke…- llamo Naruto con un toque angelical en su voz y un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la manera que lo miraba su hermano e ignorando el brillo de sus ojos supuso que sería porque jamás lo había visto así -…por favor podrías ir por mis maletas… es que mi ropa está ahí y no tengo aquí nada para ponerme…- pidió mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza se acrecentaba en sus mejillas

Sasuke trago duro, no podía creer como una persona podía desprender tanta sensualidad y pureza al mismo tiempo, ese chico le tentaba a cumplir sus más sucias y pervertidas fantasías, pero también le inspiraba una ternura increíble y despertaba en él el instinto de protegerle de todo lo que le dañase aunque eso lo incluyese.

-…están en la habitación de huéspedes…- contesto con una voz ronca y con un tinte casi animal -… la cena ya se encuentra lista- aviso

-…gracias…- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó al lugar indicado. Sasuke por su parte, solo atino a relamerse el labio inferior con deseo mientras observaba el contoneo que realizaban las caderas de Naruto así como detallaba el subir y bajar de esas nalguitas que le llamaban para que las estrujase y profanase de una y mil maneras distintas.

Ta vez no sería una cena tranquila… y eso que apenas eran las primeras horas de convivencia.

 **NARUTO - 1 * SASUKE – 0**

Había transcurrido ya una semana. El despertador irrumpió en el silencio de su habitación y con energías sacadas de quien sabe dónde, Sasuke se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó en su cama y los rayos del sol naciente que se colaban por la ventana se reflejaban en su pálido pecho, pues era verano y había decidido dormir sin camisa. Miro la hora en su reloj y se dispuso a levantarse, si dios lo quería y la suerte estaba de su lado, su pequeño aun no estaría despierto y podría sorprenderle con un gran y delicioso desayuno.

Se puso las pantuflas y mientras silbaba una tonada se fue a la cocina, tenía poco tiempo y mucho por hacer.

Llevaba ya un buen rato cocinando, hasta que noto algo raro… Naruto aún no despertaba. Preocupado, se quitó el delantal y fue rápidamente hasta la habitación de Naruto

*********************S&N*********************

 _Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, llevaba puesto su camisón grande y en ese momento leía su historieta favorita e ignoraba todo a su alrededor. A medida que avanzaba en la historia adaptaba diferentes posiciones y reía sin parar moviendo libremente su cuerpo y dejando ver más de lo normalmente permitido, pero ¿Qué le importaba? Estaba SOLO y ese era su cuarto… bueno por el momento lo era._

 _Una mirada penetrante lo saco de tan interesante lectura, encontrándose a Sasuke, que estaba cómodamente recostado sobre el marco de la puerta y lo miraba intensamente. Ignorando el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, noto que Sasuke llevaba puesto su uniforme para entrenar, el cual costaba de una pantaloneta y una camisa sin mangas. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de su hermano, siempre era un espectáculo verlo con ese uniforme que le hacía ver tremendamente atractivo y sexi. Siguió su observación, hasta que se fijó en un detalle, un prominente bulto sobresalía en el medio de sus piernas, sus ojos se detuvieron ahí y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, el cual bajo su mano y acaricio fugazmente esa zona._

 _Naruto, con un sonrojo aun mayor tomo su libro y regreso su atención a este bastante afectado por lo que paso antes, ese chico de antes no se parecía nada al Sasuke serio y recatado que era su hermano, más bien se parecía al Sasuke que había estado viendo los últimos días, al cual no sabía cómo definir. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el peso extra que se agregó a la colcha y la pálida mano que retiro de sus manos aquella historieta que momentos antes leía._

 _-…por qué te escondes…- hablo con voz ronca y profunda_

 _-…n-no me e-escondo…- contesto tartamudo_

 _El silencio reino en la habitación. Sasuke coloco su mano derecha sobre los muslos de Naruto, y lentamente iba subiendo, mientras que Naruto con un tremendo sonrojo en su rostro, trataba de evitar que esta siguiese su recorrido_

 _-Sa-Sasuke… q-que haces- pregunto nervioso_

 _-… ¿te molesta?...- pregunto conservando el mismo tono de voz y un brillo de total perversión en sus ojos -… a mí no me desagradaría que tú me tocaras así… es más…-_

 _Dicho esto acerco a Naruto a donde él se encontraba y rápidamente tomo su mano, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y la puso sobre su miembro, sin soltarla la movió de arriba hacia abajo. Naruto pudo notar lo duro que estaba y que al mover su mano, el miembro de Sasuke creció más._

 _-…Sasuke…- susurro con voz ahogada_

 _-…ves…te lo dije… ni a él…- dicho esto hizo presión en su bulto con la pequeña mano que aún no soltaba -…ni a mi nos desagrada… pero…- dijo y después se acercó a su oído y con una voz que calentaría a cualquiera susurro -…pero me gustaría más si lo hicieses en directo y sin tanta tela de por medio…-_

 _Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios y una humedad se hizo presente dentro de su ropa interior. Su pequeño "amigo" ya había despertado y cada vez reclamaba más de su atención, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la profunda voz de Sasuke_

 _-…tengo una idea… porque no jugamos al papa y a la mama como cuando éramos pequeños…- propuso_

 _-…c-creo que e-estamos bastante g-grandes para e-eso…- contesto un nervioso Naruto_

 _-…te equivocas…- dicho esto tomo a Naruto de una pierna y lo coloco encima suyo, acto seguido lo apreso entre sus brazos para que no escapase -…estamos apenas… yo ya tengo aquí lo suficiente para satisfacerte…- después de decir esto, tomo con fuerza las caderas de Naruto y las movió sobre la erección que sobresalía de entre sus piernas sacando de ambos un gemido._

 _-…Sa-Sasuke... Qué te pasa…- Susurro un excitado y nervioso Naruto, mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre el cual era victima_

 _-…sabes que me pasa…- cuestiono y después continuo moviendo las caderas de Naruto, mientras movía las suyas al tiempo. Se acercó al oído de Naruto y susurrando comenzó a enumerar -…pasa que no puedo…uhm…seguir fingiendo que me eres indiferente…ahhh…estoy loco por ti… mgh… no voy a permitir que ningún… ahhh…ningún otro varón te tenga… te amo- después de esto comenzó a plantar besos por todo su cuello_

 _Después de escuchar esto, Naruto dejo de luchar y empezó a mover sus caderas por voluntad propia. Por otra parte Sasuke, al no notar resistencia, retiro sus manos de ese sitio y sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, tratando de no dejar sitio alguno sin explorar. Después de un rato, en el que no hubo mucho movimiento por parte de Naruto, Sasuke le pregunto…_

 _-… ¿Por qué no me tocas?...- le pregunto bastante excitado_

 _Naruto simplemente bajo su cabeza. Sasuke al notar esto levanto un poco a Naruto y bajo de su pantaloneta, permitiendo así que su erguido miembro saliese. Volvió a acomodar a Naruto sobre sus piernas…_

 _-…tócalo…- dijo mientras sostenía su miembro_

 _Naruto, un poco renuente, hizo lo que le pedía Sasuke, el cual empezó a gemir roncamente el nombre de su amado…_

 _-…Naruto… aah… sigue así… me gusta-_

 _-…Sa-Sasuke… mgh…-_

-…Naruto…Naruto… Naruto despierta…-

 _-… ¿Qué?...-_

-…Naruto despierta…-

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y encontró otro par de ojos de color azabache que le miraban fijamente, con pereza restregó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, al moverse noto que su ropa interior estaba mojada y descubrió que todo fue un sueño y que el protagonista de dicho sueño se encontraba frente a él, esperaba por su bien mental que no haya dicho ninguna palabra en voz alta, sería demasiado vergonzoso que su hermano descubriera los pensamientos impuros que tenía con él.

-…buenos días Sasuke…- comento con un pequeño sonrojo

-buenos días Naruto- comento con dulzura, pues siempre era hermoso ver a ese rubio precioso despertar -…apresúrate que hoy tenemos instituto… vamos a desayunar—

-en un momento voy Sasuke…-

Cuando Sasuke abandono la habitación Naruto se dispuso a levantarse, se agacho un poco para buscar sus pantuflas y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle, su Ropa estaba manchada de sangre y otras cosas. Volteo a mirar a la cama y se dio cuenta de que esta también estaba tintada de aquel liquido escarlata, con premura reviso su cuerpo hasta que dio con el lugar de donde provenía. Un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, como podía solucionar ese "inconveniente" sin que Sasuke se percatase. Si le decía que se encontraba enfermo, este inmediatamente se quedaría con él y no se le despegaría ni un segundo. Si se escapaba del colegio aparte del reporte que se ganaría tendría que explicarle porque se escapó. Ir al colegio era algo que no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades, ya que el uniforme de sudadera era blanco con rojo y no, definitivamente no.

-Naruto…- llamo su hermano -…ven a desayunar o se te enfriara-

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, rápidamente saco una caja naranja que había debajo de su cama, daba gracias a dios que la había traído consigo, rápidamente saco de ella espadrapo, algodón, gasas y tijeras, tal vez no era lo más decente ni lo mejor, pero le serviría para aguantar un tiempo mientras encontraba otra solución. Tomo su toalla de baño y se envolvió en ella, no podría tardar mucho o Sasuke vendría a buscarlo y eso era lo último que quería.

*********************S&N*********************

Vestido con una ancha sudadera negra y una sencilla camisa blanca, se dirigió al comedor, su cabello aún se encontraba mojado ya que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de secarlo. Al llegar al comedor, recibió la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke, el cual estaba a punto de preguntarle porque si se había bañado aún no se había puesto el uniforme. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el teléfono irrumpió en el silencio de la casa, Naruto, rápidamente se fue a contestar el teléfono y Sasuke simplemente se dispuso a seguirle.

Al oír a Naruto decir el nombre de la persona que más odiaba después del mapache, su hermano y su primo, un ácido se acrecentó en el fondo de su estómago. Sora. Como odiaba a ese chico. Ese era el imbécil de su salón que siempre se la pasaba mirando de más a su rubio, varias veces había tenido que romperle la cara a ese cretino. Siempre se la pasaba pregonando que sería él el que le quitara la virginidad a su Kitsune. Porque precisamente tenía que ser el que le llamara y por qué tenía que ser su niño quien contestara la llamada.

-Sasuke…- llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos destructivos -…un amigo tuyo llamo y te mando a decir que se suspenden las clases hasta la otra semana por que se rompió un tubo de agua y el colegio está en reparaciones…- informo-…tu amigo parecía muy divertido y agradable- comento despreocupadamente, ignorante la asesina y siniestra mirada que tenía Sasuke en ese momento.

*********************S&N*********************

Después de terminar el desayuno, Naruto recogió rápidamente los platos, mientras, pensaba en una cuartada para poderse escapar y Sasuke se fue a bañar.

De camino al baño y por alguna extraña razón volteo a mirar hacia la habitación de Naruto. Una mancha roja llamo su atención y una fuerza desconocida lo obligo a entrar. Al acercarse noto por el olor metálico que desprendía que era sangre.

Ira… sentía ira, rabia, coraje y sobretodo una gran tristeza. Él no había estado en casa el día anterior, ya que ese día tenía entrenamiento, sumado a eso que el mapache ojeroso no fue al encuentro y esa sangre solo podía significar una sola cosa…

-… ¡Sasuke al rato regreso!... ¡voy a casa de Gaara!...- se escuchó el grito de Naruto seguido de un portazo.

Sus dientes rechinaron, sus ojos se inyectaron de odio, rabia, celos y coraje.  
Tal vez el baño podría esperar.

*********************S&N*********************

Naruto salió rápidamente del departamento, no creía que la solución a su ''problema'' durara demasiado tiempo. Con prisa fue hacia el ascensor y al darse cuenta que se encontraba ocupado, opto por tomar las escaleras. Al llegar a la recepción, con un movimiento de mano se despidió del portero y con premura salió del bloque de apartamentos a la avenida, donde podría pedir un taxi que le llevara a "aquel'' lugar.

Sabía que él era la única persona que le podría ayudar en estos momentos ya que su tía no se encontraba y sería un poco incómodo llamarla para tratar este tipo de cuestiones. Mientras tanto, podía observar el paisaje que se desenvolvía a su alrededor.

*********************S&N*********************

Cuando diviso el gran edificio blanco, le pidió al taxista que lo dejase en la entrada. Pago la carrera y rápidamente se bajó del vehículo y emprendió el camino hacia la recepción. Al llegar saludo cortésmente a la recepcionista, por lo que decía su placa se llamaba Shion, era una chica de unos 25 años, cabello rubio cenizo, largo, de ojos color violeta, finos rasgos y baja estatura.

-…señorita… se encuentra el doctor Iruka Umino…- pregunto un tanto nervioso

-…quien lo busca…- pregunto mientras tomaba el teléfono -…o tienes cita con el…- interrogo

-… no… no tengo una cita…- respondió -…dígale que le busca Naruto Namikaze…-

Al oír ese nombre, la recepcionista procedió a marcar rápidamente al consultorio del doctor, sabía que sus jefes la despedirían si no comunicaba esa llamada. Al recibir la contestación del otro lado de la línea, comunico al doctor que le buscaban en recepción y de quien se trataba.

-…señorito Namikaze…- llamo – el doctor Iruka le espera en el consultorio… vaya a la parte de ginecología y obstetricia que queda en el segundo piso y ubique el numero 206… allí podrá encontrar una placa con su nombre…-explico

-muchísimas gracias señorita…- rápidamente se dirigió a donde le habían indicado.

*********************S&N*********************

Al llegar al sitio que le indicaron pudo observar que había una gran cantidad de mujeres y donceles embarazados, al recordar a su madre una sonrisa melancólica se extendió por su rostro, pero, rápidamente aparto los pensamientos tristes de su cabeza y se dispuso a buscar el consultorio, después de tanto volvería a verlos.

Después de un tiempo, diviso una placa donde se ponía el nombre del doctor Iruka Umino, especialista en donceles y obstetricia, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin más, llamo a la puerta. Una voz suave le indico desde adentro que siguiera y al entrar rápidamente cerró la puerta y abrazo al que quería como un hermano antes de vivir con la familia Uchiha, realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-¡Iru-ni-chan!…- saludo efusivamente Naruto –cuanto tiempo sin verte…-

-Naru-chan… mírate…. Como has crecido…- comento un doncel de piel morena, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, de unos 35 años el cual tenía una cicatriz atravesando su cara a la altura de la nariz -…aún recuerdo cuando eras un chiquillo…- recordó -…pero supongo que no está aquí precisamente para recordar los viejos tiempos- cuestiono –o me equivoco?-

-tienes razón…- contesto un poco apenado y sonrojado -…lo que pasa es que me levante en la mañana y en mi cama había sangre que venía de acá abajo…- dijo ya muy sonrojado mientras señalaba con su cabeza a su entrepierna -… invente una compresa pero no creo que resista mucho tiempo más… la verdad no sé qué hacer… y mi tía Mikoto no está en este momento en el país… por eso recurrí a ti… estoy seguro que tú me puedes ayudar-

-mira…- dijo extendiéndole un paquete el cual Naruto tomo rápidamente -…cámbiate y luego hablamos… los que te pase son una especie de protectores para donceles cuando llegan a esta época o cuando están en embarazo… estos los puedes encontrar en cualquier droguería… el baño es la puerta blanca de la derecha- explico.

Naruto rápidamente fue a hacer lo que le indicaron, era un poco vergonzoso, pero solo a él o a tía Mikoto.

Al regresar, daba gracias mentales a Kami por que Iruka se encontrase cerca de él, sino no sabría lo que hubiera hecho. Tenía que reconocer que andar con ''eso" era mejor que andar con aquella compresa que se había inventado. Cuando se encontró frente a Iruka este tomo la palabra.

-seré directo…- comenzó el peli-castaño -…ese sangrado que tuviste significa que ya eres un doncel en toda la extensión de la palabra ósea tu órganos internos ya son lo suficientemente aptos para tener hijos… pero…- se puso serio de repente –debes ser mucho más cuidadoso ahora… te voy a hacer unas preguntas y espero que me conteste con la mayor sinceridad posible…- al recibir un asentimiento por parte de Naruto continuo -… ¿has recibido golpes en el vientre?...-

-…si…- contesto después de un tiempo -…en muchas ocasiones…- la cara del doctor adopto una expresión de total preocupación

-escúchame con atención Naruto…- empezó con su advertencia -…evita recibir cualquier golpe por pequeño que sea y evita hacer demasiada fuerza en lo que es posible… te voy a explicar… a diferencia de las mujeres… los donceles poseemos un solo ovulo el cual se regenera semanas después de la concepción… este ovulo es muy delicado y si recibes demasiados golpes llegara al punto en que este se desprenda y puedes quedar infértil de por vida… al ser tu primer ovulo debes ser muy cuidadoso ya que apenas se desarrolló… este a medida que pase el tiempo se fortalecerá… ahora por la cantidad de golpes que me dices que recibiste el sangrado puede ser un poco prolongado… así que recomiendo que te abastezcas para que de nuevo no pases por esto…- explico -…siguiente… ¿ya has tenido relaciones sexuales?...-

-no…- contesto con un tono serio con un pequeño tinte de tristeza

-…escucha… no te voy a decir que no las tengas porque sé que eres joven y como todos tienes hormonas… pero lo que si te voy a decir es que tienes que protegerte cuando las tengas… los donceles a tu edad son altamente fértiles y solo con una vez te bastara para quedar en embarazo… de acuerdo…-

-…si- contesto con total seguridad

-…bueno Naru… recuerda ir a la droguería y por favor evita estresarte o consumir muchos condimentos… eso puede producirte unos cólicos terribles… abrígate bien y no te expongas al frio…recuerda comer bien… si no lo haces es posible que te desmayes ya que has perdido sangre…- recomendó el galeno -…bueno… creo que eso es todo…- rápidamente tomo un hoja y en ella anoto unas cuantas cosas y se la entregó a Naruto -…aparte de "aquello" también debes de comprar lo que está en la lista… de acuerdo…-

-…de acuerdo Iru-ni-chan…- contesto sonriente Naruto

-…te recete unos calmantes para el dolor por si te dan cólicos y unas vitaminas…-

-…muchas gracias Iru-ni-chan… saludos a Kakashi-sensei y dígale que deje de ser pervertido…- dijo señalando unos chupetones que aunque intentaba ocultar con el cuello de su camisa aún eran visibles. El moreno solo atino a sonrojarse.

-… ¡Naruto!...- exclamo en regaño el castaño -…tranquilo yo le daré saludes de tu parte…-

-muchas gracias por todo Iru-ni… los llamare y saldremos un día de estos…-

-…esperare tu llamada…- sonrió alegre el castaño -…felicitaciones Naruto… cuídate mucho-

-¡chao Iruka-ni-chan!... prometo que le llamare pronto-

Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro dio un fuerte abrazo a Iruka y rápidamente salió del consultorio, hasta que brazo de una persona se interpuso impidiéndole continuar con su camino. Un olor de un perfume conocido inundo sus fosas nasales y con mucho temor fue recorriendo el largor de ese brazo hasta que dio con unas orbes ónix, las cuales le dirigían una mirada que jamás había visto.

-…Sasuke…- susurro.

El aludido únicamente lo tomo del brazo y ejerciendo bastante presión se lo llevo a casi rastras de ahí sin mencionar una sola palabra. Naruto sentía miedo, no le había gustado ni un poco la mirada tan intimidante y la forma en que le estaba sujetando Sasuke, pero sentía tanto miedo que no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

*********************S&N*********************

Al llegar al departamento, las cosas no fueron diferentes, pues Sasuke lo traía sujeto con mucha brusquedad, el único tiempo que tuvo de descanso fue cuando iban en el auto de donde sabía que no podía escapar, pero al llegar lo volvió a tomar de la forma en aquí lo sujeto en el hospital.

Con brusquedad, introdujo su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco las llaves del apartamento. Cuando encontró la correcta, abrió la puerta y después de entrar arrastrando a Naruto consigo, cerro de un fuerte portazo.

-…Sasuke… que te pasa… suéltame…- pidió Naruto, cuando por fin encontró su voz, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por Sasuke.

Sasuke llevo casi arrastras a Naruto a su habitación y al llegar lo empujo bruscamente contra la cama. Naruto, con bastante mala suerte, tropezó y cayó de espaldas contra el paral de la cama golpeándose fuertemente la espalda. Un gemido de dolor escapo de su boca, el cual fue completamente ignorado por Sasuke, que simplemente entro a la habitación cerrando de un portazo y finalmente se recostó contra la pared.

-…ponte de pie…- ordeno con una voz de ultratumba

Naruto, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro ponerse de pie, ya entendía que era lo que Iruka le había dicho acerca de los cólicos… realmente dolían como el demonio. Las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos azules pues el dolor a cada minuto se hacía más insoportable.

-… ¿qué es eso?- pregunto señalando el lugar donde se encontraba manchado de sangre

-…t-tu ta-tambien vez cla-clases de sexualidad…- contesto Naruto con rabia y voz entrecortada por el dolor

-…jeh…- rio con ironía Sasuke dirigiendo una mirada intimidante a Naruto. Parecía como si sus ojos hubiesen mutado de color, ya que se podía apreciar un tono escarlata en sus ojos oscuros como la noche -…quien sabe con qué varón te estuviste revolcando ayer mientras no estuve…- escupió con rabia, odio coraje, celos y decepción -…dime Naruto… ¿a quién le abriste las piernas…?... ¿Quién te embarazo…?...fue uno o fueron varios… porque lloras… imagino que ayer te la tuviste que haber pasado genial no…- una fuerte cachetada se escuchó en la habitación y una marca muy roja de una mano se marcó en la mejilla de Sasuke.

-escúchame una cosa pedazo de bastardo…- rompió el silencio con una voz cargada de odio Naruto mientras tomaba con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y lo acercaba a su rostro -…a ti te tiene sin cuidado con quien me acueste y con quien no… pero para sacarte de dudas no me he revolcado con nadie como tú dices y no estoy embarazado… conoces el significado de la palabra "desarrollo"… pues eso me ocurrió y no te quería contar… o acaso tú le cuentas a Itachi cuantas veces al mes te haces la paja… no verdad… eso es algo privado y…- el agarre se hizo débil hasta desaparecer y Naruto que en ese momento se encontraba tan pálido como una hoja de papel se desmayó, siendo sujetado por Sasuke antes de que tocara el suelo

-…Naruto reacciona…- pidió mientras lo sacudía. Al no recibir respuesta lo llevo a su habitación, ya que la cama de Naruto se encontraba sucia. Al llegar lo dejo suavemente en la cama y rápidamente tomo el alcohol y el algodón del botiquín que había en el baño y lo trajo a la habitación. Tomo un pequeño copo de algodón, lo humedeció en el alcohol y se lo pazo por la nariz a Naruto para que recobrase el conocimiento. No podía perder el temple en este momento, Naruto le necesitaba.

Naruto, poco a poco inicio a abrir sus ojos, la imagen que mostraba no era muy alentadora, tenía unas extrañas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, su piel estaba muy pálida y todo su cuerpo se notaba frágil y débil; tal como una muñeca de porcelana. A pesar de aparentar calma, Sasuke se encontraba desesperado, no sabía cómo habían llegado las cosas a ponerse así, pero una cosa tenía clara, había sido culpa de su estupidez y de su maldita falta de autocontrol. Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado antes a Naruto habrían encontrado una solución y las cosas no habrán llegado a tal extremo.

-do-donde estoy…- pregunto entrecortadamente Naruto una vez medio recupero la conciencia

-…estas en mi habitación…- respondió Sasuke -…sé que mi comportamiento anterior no tiene ninguna justificación… pero necesito saber que tienes para saber que hacer…- pregunto

-mi maleta…- pronuncio débilmente Naruto -…en mi maleta esta la orden…-Sasuke al ver a su niño tan mal, llevo un mano a su frente y descubrió que este tenía fiebre. Esto lo desespero más… debía actuar rápido.

-…ahora regreso… de acuerdo…- anuncio. Después de esto movió los mechones que cubrían su frente y le planto un beso. Al ver sus labios entreabiertos, invitándolo a probarlos, bajo la cabeza un poco y lo beso castamente en una muda suplica de perdón… aunque quizá Naruto no lo recordase.

*********************S&N*********************

Después de una ardua búsqueda, logro dar con la maleta de Naruto, la cual se encontraba en el interior del auto. Rápidamente busco en su interior, encontrando los protectores, algo de ropa y la orden médica. Rápidamente tomo la maleta y la llevo a su apartamento.

Al llegar dejo la mochila en el cuarto de Naruto tomo la orden médica y busco algo en ella que le pudiera ayudar. Pudo divisar un número telefónico, no sabía de quien fuera pero tal vez podría ser de ayuda. Ágilmente tomo su celular y marco el número. Pacientemente espero a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

 _-alo… con quien hablo…-_ pronuncio una voz, una vez contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-alo… buenas tardes…- respondió una vez verifico la hora en su reloj -… habla Sasuke Uchiha… disculpe se encuentra…- reviso la orden y luego prosiguió -…Iruka Umino…-

 _-…si con el habla… para que me necesitas Sasuke-kun…-_ a Sasuke le extraño un poco la familiaridad con la que lo llamo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en este momento.

-…es que necesito saber si hoy en la mañana fue Naruto Namikaze a verle…- pregunto

 _-…lo lamento… no puedo darte esa información…_ \- se disculpó el galeno

-… soy su novio…- pronuncio con seguridad -… lo que pasa es que hoy encontré sangre en su cama y cuando llegue lo encontré un poco pálido y después de un rato se desplomo en mis brazos… tiene fiebre y no sé qué hacer…- explico angustiado

 _-…solo porque eres su novio te contare… lo que sucede es que Naruto se terminó de desarrollar como doncel… lo primero que debes hacer es que coma para que se recupere… debo suponer que tienes la orden en la mano ya que si de no ser así no hubieras conseguido mi número… debes comprar todo lo que puse ahí… también tienes que evitar que se golpee o se exalte ya que le pude hacer daño… si compras las pastillas para el dolor tienes que darle una… esta hará que se le baje la fiebre ya que esta se produce por la cantidad de hormonas que produce su cuerpo… por favor no lo vayas a bañar con agua fría… de lo contrario podría empeorar… evita que como ramen por favor… entendido…-_ explico el moreno.

-…si doctor… muchísimas gracias…- agradeció Sasuke.

 _-…no hay de que Sasuke-kun… si se pone peor me llamas está bien…-_

-…de acuerdo… hasta luego…- se despidió el pelinegro

 _-…hasta luego…-_ se despidió el doctor y colgó.

Sasuke rápidamente fue a la cocina y empezó a prepararle algo de comer a Naruto. Opto por prepararle un caldito de pollo en lo que cogía fuerzas y podía comer algo más. Saco unos vegetales que ya tenía picados y los vertió en la olla, también pelo unas papas y se las echo, desmenuzo el pollo y lo incorporo con lo demás ingredientes, tomo un cucharon y revolvió la sopa, cuando fue de su agrado espero a que cocinase en lo que iba a revisar como seguía Naruto.

********************S&N*******************

Cuando todo estuvo listo, sirvio el caldo, tomo unos cubiertos de la cubiertera que estaba encima de uno de los mesones de la cocina, lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevo con mucho cuidado a su habitacion, en donde descanzaba su rubio angel. Con cuidado abrio la puerta revelando la durmiente figura de Naruto.

Con rapidez dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue a despertar a su niño para darle de comer.

—...Naru... Naru...- llamaba el azabache al rubio -...despierta... La comida esta lista...—susurraba mientras lo sarandeaba suavmente

El rubio, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y el azabache pudo notar que el rubio se encontraba un poco mas repuesto a como se encontraba minutos atras.

************ESTADOS UNIDOS***********

—¡Itachi!...- gritaba un rubio de coleta mientras corria en direcion a su novio, que llevaba algunos dias sir ver, pues este habia estado en Japon celebrando el cumplaños 18 de su hermano menor.

—...hola Dei-chan...- decia el pelinegro mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a su novio —...no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe...-

El rubio estaba ansioso por saber todo lo que había ocurrido, pues por algunos trabajos en la universidad y varias reuniones familiares le había sido imposible asistir a la celebración y finalmente poder conocer a sus suegros y cuñados en persona, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para ser un poco cotilla y averiguar un poco de los detalles de la fiesta y de paso ver algunas fotografías, pues sabia que su novio había tomado muchas.

—...yo también te extrañe mucho...- dijo con añoranza y alivio -...y que tal les fue...- pregunto

—...tienes tiempo...- preguntó el pelinegro, recibiendo por respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del rubio.

Este rápidamente lo tomo de la mano y mientras que el rubio le fue platicando de lo que había ocurrido en estas semanas de ausencia

*****************S&N******************

—...me dio tanta nostalgia ver a mi hermanito...- comento acompañado de un suspiro Itachi. Llevaban ya un buen rato platicando de la fiesta y de otras trivialidades.

—...Itachi...- llamó el rubio, había una pregunta que quería hacerle hace mucho pero no se había atrevió. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, la curiosidad se había apoderado de él y la saciaría ahora —...soy consciente de que tienes dos hermanos... Pero casi nunca me hablas del otro y cuando lo haces le llamas por algún apodo... Porque...- cuestiono. Itachi simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y procedió a hablar.

—...veras.. La razón por la que yo no le clasifico como hermano es muy sencilla... Es porque el en un futuro sera mi cuñado... No estoy diciendo que no le quiera... Solo que debo verlo de otra forma y no como a un hermano...- concluyó

—...no entiendo el porque... — dijo confundido y aterrado el rubio

—...no me malentiendas... El es mi hermano adoptivo y Sasuke esta enamorado de él desde que le vio... Y el Kitsune le corresponde... Por lo cual en un futuro no muy lejano se harán novios...- explico

—...ah... Ya entiendo... Pero me hubiese parecido genial que me lu hubieras dicho desde un principio...- reclamo un poco enfadado

—...sabes una cosa... Tu me recuerdas mucho a él...- menciono con aire pensativo

—...y bueno... Me vas a decir como se llama...— inquirió

—...él legalmente aparece registrado como Naruto Uchiha...— respondió

" _Naruto_..." pensó mientras un recuerdo asalto su memoria...

 **Flash Back**

El se encontraba leyendo un libro; "Las cronicas de un Ninja Valiente", en el estudio de su casa en completa armonía y total silencio, hasta que este se vio interrumpido por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, mientras los pasos de los tacones de Tsunade se escuchaban por la habitación. El chico rápidamente se acerco a la rubia con libro en mano para saber lo que necesitaba, pues esta removía documentos de aquí para allá desesperadamente.

—...buenas tardes Lady Tsunade... En que le puedo ayudar... — pregunto el rubio con cortesía al ver tan desesperada a la mujer. La rubia recayendo en su presencia levanto la vista y al ver el libro que el joven tenia en sus manos no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos

—...ese libro...- dijo mirando el libro con tristeza y melancolía —...ese libro lo escribo mi difunto esposo... Mi hijo adoraba ese libro y siempre decía que si tenia un hijo le pondría el nombre del protagonista... Me dijo una vez que quería que su hijo fuese igual a el...— dijo sin poder contener la lágrimas

 **Fin Flash Back**

—...Dei... Esta bien...- cuestiono el moreno

—...sí... Disculpame... Es que esta un poco perdido en mis pensamientos...— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

—...mira... Esto es para saciar un poco tu curiosidad...- dijo mientras le tendía el teléfono al rubio

En la imagen se mostraba a un sonriente ojiazul vestido de gala que era Abrazado por un pelinegro.

La cara del rubio se trasformo en una nuevo entre la alegría, la emoción, la sorpresa y la melancolía... Por fin los había encontrado, los únicos vestigios de familia que le quedaban habían aparecido, pero debía asegurarse y habían cosas que no encajaban. Rápidamente recompuso su rostro y siguió con la platica

—...es muy lindo...- dijo para camuflar su comportamiento anterior -...tu me dices que el es adoptado... Entonces cual es su verdadero nombre...- cuestiono

—...El es realmente hermoso... No te culpo ni culpo a mi hermano por sentirse atraídos a él... - presumió el ojinegro —...su nombre de pila es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...- contesto

" _Después de tantos años por fin les hemos encontrado"_

*****************S&N******************

 **Hasta aquí...**

Muchas gracias a todos...

Tenia planeado el lemon para este capitulo, pero me iba a quedar muy largo, así que lemon en el próximo capitulo

Nos leemos pronto

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **"VIENTO Y FUEGO"**


	12. viento y fuego

**Hola…  
lamento el tiempo que llevo desaparecida, pero aquí estoy.  
felices fiestas a todos**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y a pesar de todos los contratiempos no dejarla de lado.**

 **Ustedes son los que me animan a continuar**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias a todos los que han dejado el fic en favoritos, aquellos que lo han leído y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios animándome a continuar con la historia. De verdad son un gran apoyo

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/ItaDei/yaoi/Universo Alterno/Incesto.

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **Notas del Capítulo** : lo prometido es deuda. No me maten

***********************************  
 **CAPITULO 12: VIENTO Y FUEGO**

En la imagen se mostraba a un sonriente ojiazul vestido de gala que era Abrazado por un pelinegro.

La cara del rubio se trasformó en una nuevo entre la alegría, la emoción, la sorpresa y la melancolía... Por fin los había encontrado, los únicos vestigios de familia que le quedaban habían aparecido, pero debía asegurarse y había cosas que no encajaban. Rápidamente recompuso su rostro y siguió con la plática

—...es muy lindo...- dijo para camuflar su comportamiento anterior -...tú me dices que él es adoptado... Entonces cuál es su verdadero nombre...- cuestiono

—...Él es realmente hermoso... No te culpo ni culpo a mi hermano por sentirse atraídos a él... - presumió el ojinegro —...su nombre de pila es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...- contesto

 _"Después de tantos años por fin les hemos encontrado"_

Decir que el rubio estaba sorprendido era decir poco, pero lo supo disimular muy bien. Saliendo del shock comento –es muy lindo y tiene un lindo nombre…-

-oye… espero que no te haya gustado, porque tanto él como tu tienen dueño…- dijo con falso gesto de molestia, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celoso.

-de que hablas, uhm…- protesto con aquella muletilla que solo usaba cuando estaba emocionado o molesto –yo no tengo dueño… y creo que él tampoco…-

-pues yo soy tu dueño y él le pertenece a mi hermanito…- contesto con evidentes celos y posesividad

-a tu hermano dices…- cuestiono

-si… Sasuke lleva ya varios años enamorado de él, pero es algo que ni él ni el mismo Naruto admiten, aunque por la cara de estúpido que pone mi hermano cuando esta con él no creo que falte mucho para que le haga su pareja…- explico con tono indiferente

-ya veo…- contesto

Después de unos minutos más de platica, el timbre de cambio de hora sonó avisándole al par de universitarios que su tiempo de convivencia había acabado, pues Itachi tenía clase de ciencias políticas y Deidara tendría clase hasta la hora siguiente. Después de darse un beso se despidieron y cada uno se marchó por su camino.

Luego de caminar un rato, Deidara llego hasta el jardín del campus, y sentándose debajo de un árbol, marco un número bastante conocido para él.

-alo… Tsunade-sama…- pregunto bastante emocionado

-¿Deidara?... que sucede… algo malo ocurrió en la universidad…- cuestiono preocupada

-le tengo excelentes noticias… ya los he localizado… al fin los encontramos…- dijo con tranquilidad mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus ojos

-…de que hablas… lo dices en serio… no es una broma…- contesto bastante afectada

-se lo juro Tsunade-sama… no es ninguna broma, actualmente viven en konoha, Japón… pero hay muchas cosas que no encajan, como por ejemplo que su hijo este viviendo con la familia de mi novio, tiene que ser su hijo, su nombre de pila es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki….- comento bastante emotivo

-…están vivos… y tienen un hijo… mi nieto… después de tantos años los hemos encontrado…- dijo bastante conmocionada y con la voz ligeramente temblorosa

-él me dijo que sus padres se encuentran actualmente en el país…creo que me dijo que estaban en la reunión anual del congreso mercantil internacional, lo que quiere decir que se encuentran en el país…- informo

-perfecto… en un momento estoy allí- dijo y rápidamente colgó el teléfono, no había tiempo que perder… luego de tantos años de angustia los habían encontrado

*****************S&N******************

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el cielo otoñal de konoha, la noche anterior había sido una completa odisea, luego de alimentar a su rubio y asegurarse de que no empeoraría más salió como rayo a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos. Cuando llego se los suministro y después de tres agonizantes y tortuosas horas, el dolor se había desvanecido. Por eso no fue lo tortuoso, sino tener que dormir con él. Su cuerpo se encontraba inusualmente cálido y esa noche había cogido manía por pegársele como lapa, y no era que la idea le disgustase ni mucho menos, pero él no era de piedra y tener semejante bomboncito a su lado, abrazándolo de aquella manera tan deliciosa y pegando todito su cuerpecito al suyo le había generado "grandes" problemas durante la noche. Pero vamos, era un hombre y como todos tenían hormonas, sumándole a eso las ganas que le tenía a aquel doncel y su casi nula experiencia en cuanto el sexo se refería tenía sus repercusiones. Durante esa noche tuvo tres empalmes y obvio había tenido que aliviarlos de alguna manera. Pero ante todo él era un caballero, no se iba a aprovechar de su niño, no estando débil, así que aquella noche tuvo que hacerle varias visitas a "manuela".

Al abrir sus cuencas ónix se encontró con su pequeño, el cual le abrazaba y mantenía escondida su rubia cabecita en su pecho. No quería molestarlo, pero era su deber saber cómo se encontraba, con suavidad lo zarandeo sacando al pequeño ojiazul de su mundo de sueños.

-buenos días Naru…- le dijo cuándo las azules cuencas de su rubio estaban fijas en su persona –como amaneciste- pregunto

-buenos días Sasuke- saludo con su cabeza gacha y un tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas –ya estoy bien-

-y como va tu problema…- pregunto con un muy tenue sonrojo el moreno

-ya desapareció…- contesto en un susurro

-me alegra… perdóname por lo de ayer, me deje llevar por mis emociones y no supe medir las consecuencias de mis actos- se disculpó el moreno con tristeza y arrepentimiento

-no te preocupes… solo olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia… pero porque pensaste que había… tenido relaciones y no que fue otra cosa- cuestiono muy avergonzado

-…porque tengo entendido que los donceles y las mujeres sangran cuando tiene su primera relación y la sangre que vi en tu cama me llevo a pensar eso… lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo

-no te preocupes… aun no las tengo y por el contrario puedes relajarte, tanto Gaara como yo somos donceles… además a Gaara le gusta tu primo y a mí me gusta otra persona… aunque jamás pueda tener algo con él más allá de una relación fraternal- dijo para después ponerse de pie y de paso regalarle una perfecta vista de sus nalgas respingonas al individuo que se encontraba a sus espaldas, ya que el camisón con el que dormía se le había levantado. Completamente adormilado, camino Lentamente para dirigirse a su cuarto por algo de ropa para asearse y después preparar el desayuno.

Uff… que delicia. Que vista tan hermosa que su dulce hermanito le había regalado. Dios le amaba, pero ahora tendría que cambiar su delicioso baño de agua tibia por uno de agua helada para bajar la gran protuberancia que se alzaba entre sus blancas piernas.

 **NARUTO - 2 * SASUKE – 0**

Después de tomar una deliciosa ducha de agua tibia, Naruto salió del baño completamente limpio, relajado y vestido. Vaya que el día de ayer había sido bastante extraño… lo de su problema, la visita a Iruka, la discusión con Sasuke, su repentino desmayo y el dolor que había sentido durante casi toda la noche. Lamentablemente no tenía muchos recuerdos del tiempo que permaneció con fiebre, solo recuerda el dolor y a Sasuke dándole de comer y luego suministrándole sus medicamentos. Definitivamente el día de ayer había sido un día de locos. No sabía porque pero sentía que algo le faltaba, era como si un pequeño detalle se le escapara, aparte de que el día de hoy sentía más calor de lo normal. Era algo bastante extraño, puesto que ya estaban entrando al otoño y esa época se caracterizaba por ser particularmente fría.

Al salir del baño se encontró de frente con su principal tormento; Sasuke. Este estaba casi desnudo, solo una pequeña toalla envuelta en sus caderas cubría lo estrictamente necesario. Naruto lo recorrió con su mirada, iniciando por ese atractivo rostro que tanto le encantaba, pasando por ese pecho blanquecino completamente marcado, siguiendo por su muy bien ejercitado y marcado abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual se encontraba cubierta por la toalla. Inconscientemente, Naruto se relamió los labios con una tremenda sensualidad, causando un respingo en Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraba observando esa provocativa zona.

 _-"apuesto que lo que debe encontrase escondido bajo esa toalla debe ser largo y grueso y sé que me encantaría tenerlo dentro"-_ pensó fugazmente el rubio y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la cabeza. Esquivando a Sasuke, rápidamente se marchó a su cuarto. Al ya estar dentro cerro su puerta y se dejó caer por ella… de donde carajo había salido ese pensamiento.

Era consciente de la tremenda sensualidad y lo atractivo que era Sasuke, de hecho, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y al estar completamente enamorado de él por tanto tiempo, había aprendido a mantener perfectamente ocultos sus sentimientos y a apartar cualquier pensamiento impuro o lujurioso que tuviese, pero porque mierda hoy le estaba costando más trabajo de lo normal.

Por favor, ya era casi costumbre ver a Sasuke en toalla, de hecho una vez lo había visto casi en ropa interior y precisamente se tenía que ponerse a detallarlo hoy y a casi un palmo de distancia de él. Seguramente había notado cuando se relamió los labios al contemplarlo.

Con desesperación coloco sus manos en su cabeza y lentamente la fue dejando caer hasta que cayó en cuenta de la protuberancia que se alzaba en sus piernas. Malditas fueran las hormonas por joderle la vida y maldito fuese el bastardo de Sasuke por estar tan bueno y por torturarle de esta manera.

 **NARUTO - 2 * SASUKE – 1**

Después de un baño con agua bastante helada, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación colocándose su uniforme de entrenamiento y preguntándose qué rayos había sucedido. Su rubio no era un pervertido como él y sin embargo había visto un poco de algo similar al deseo y la lujuria en sus ojos y la manera tortuosa en la que se relamió los labios era de todo menos inocente, el pensar la conclusión de a donde lo llevaban aquellos eventos le provocaba unos celos descomunales, seguramente Naruto se había tocado pensando en el bastardo del que estaba enamorado y era algo que detestaba pensar. Él quería que Naruto solo lo deseara a él, que se tocara pensando en él, que le dedicara cada una de sus miradas amorosas y sus suspiros a él y que lo amara única y exclusivamente a él. Llevar tanto tiempo amándolo y deseándolo en silencio era bastante tortuoso, seguramente todos sus amigos ya habían estado con alguien y él aún seguía virgen solo porque ninguna chica o doncel despertaba algún tipo de interés en él. El único al que amaba y que despertaba deseo en él era ese pequeño rubio que un día llego a su casa, al cual había visto crecer y transformarse en la hermosura que es hoy en día.

Con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios, termino de colocar la última prenda de la sudadera roja y blanca que representaba a su instituto. Estaban a un solo partido de lograr el título deportivo más importante de toda la región y con el que superaría finalmente a su hermano. En su época, su hermano también había sido el presidente de la clase y el capitán del equipo de futbol, pero, ni ser un genio le basto para obtener ese título, no negaba que su hermano había desempeñado una loable labor con su equipo y habían obtenido la gran mayoría de títulos disputados ese año, pero no habían obtenido ese título, el cual era el más codiciado y la consagración de todo equipo institucional.

En lo que alcanzaba a recordar, ese título solo había sido obtenido una vez por la institución y coincidencialmente fue en la generación de su padre, pero en esa generación su padre no había sido el presidente de la clase, ni el capitán de futbol. Lo único que se sabía era que ese título había sido logrado por un chico conocido como "el relámpago amarillo de konoha", el cual al perecer había sido el presidente de la clase y el capitán del equipo de ese tiempo. Su padre alguna vez le había contado, cuando era muy pequeño, de esa hazaña y le había dicho el y aquel misterioso chico eran muy buenos amigos, pero solo hasta ahí recordaba.

Con el pensamiento de ganar aquel título y enorgullecer a su familia y principalmente a su Kitsune, término de atar el último cordón de su zapato, tomo su tula deportiva y salió rumbo a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno ligero antes de marcharse a entrenar.

*****************S&N******************

Al llegar a la cocina le sorprendió encontrarse a Naruto allí, el cual tenía un gracioso delantal de color naranja pastel y se movía con maestría de un lado a otro preparando lo que sería, seguramente, su desayuno. Le sorprendió de sobremanera ver sobre la barra un tazón mediano, que en su interior tenía fruta picada, un vaso con zumo de naranja recién exprimido y al lado dos onigiris de tomate con atún, tal y como a él le gustaban.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Naruto se dio la vuelta y regalándole una preciosa sonrisa le dijo

-Sasuke, te prepare el desayuno… sé que te gusta comer poco cuando vas a los entrenamientos por eso te prepare eso, pero si deseas más, guarde dos onigiris extras en el refrigerador- explico con calma mientras se giraba y servía, lo que al parecer sospechaba que era ramen y lo colocaba sobre la barra al lado de unos hot cakes y un vaso con zumo de fresa.

-gracias Naruto…- dijo mirándolo con ternura y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer su desayuno en silencio. Sasuke en su mente solo supo maldecir al bastardo que fuese el esposo de su rubio. Definitivamente ese chico era perfecto en todos y cada uno de los aspectos.

Naruto increíblemente fue el primero en terminar de desayunar, con lentitud recogió los platos que empleo para desayunar y cuando los termino de llevar al lavaplatos, se dispuso a lavarlos. Sasuke dando una última mordida al resto de su onigiri y bebiendo el contenido del vaso de golpe, recogió sus platos y por detrás de Naruto los puso en el platero.

La respiración cálida de Sasuke golpeaba directamente su nuca, causando un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El mayor se inclinó un poco y cerca al oído le dijo

-gracias Naruto, te quedo delicioso el desayuno- susurro para luego depositar un casto beso en su mejilla y luego separarse.

-de nada Sasuke- le contesto suavemente mientras sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz, una sonrisa dulce aparecía en sus labios y el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-debo irme, nos vemos en la tarde- comento mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba con rumbo a la puerta.

-adiós, suerte ttebayo- le grito enérgicamente el menor

-gracias, adiós- dijo para tomar el pomo de la puerta, girarlo y salir del departamento. Cuando estuvo afuera del edificio, sonrió… había logrado poner inquieto a su rubio.

*****************S&N******************

Después de terminar con el aseo general de la casa, Naruto se encamino a su habitación, fue una gran sorpresa para el encontrase con que su cama ya se encontraba limpia. No lo había notado anteriormente, pero Seguramente Sasuke la habría limpiado el día anterior. Aquello le hacía avergonzarse y emocionarse en partes iguales; le avergonzaba por que no debería ser el quien limpiara sus desastres y le emocionaba por que le hacía sentirse especial para Sasuke, aunque este solo le viese como un pariente más. Al recordar el beso que le dio a su mejilla en la mañana, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas e inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta el lugar y acaricio la zona con adoración, había sido glorioso volver a tener aquellos delgados y cálidos labios sobre su piel, la sensación seguía siendo mágica y celestial.

Cuando termino de recoger todo el desorden de su habitación, el cual era muy poco, tomo de su armario una camisa negra, unos jeanes azul claro y unos tenis negros y se los puso, esa tarde saldría con Hinata, ya que ella era mujer y había un par de cosas que quería que le aclarara.

*****************S&N******************

Ya era bastante tarde. Naruto corría desesperado por las casi desiertas calles de konoha, la lluvia era fuerte y amenazaba con aumentar. Cuando diviso la torre de apartamentos en la que vivía su hermano, acelero el paso, corriendo si mirar al frente, hasta que justo antes de llegar choco con una persona que estaba de espaldas a él y cayó al piso, con tan mala suerte que se torció un tobillo.

-auch…- se quejó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie fallando estrepitosamente

-Naruto… eres tu- se giró la persona con la que había chocado, siendo esta nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, quien al ver su estado y sin importar la lluvia, lo cargo estilo princesa y lo llevo todo el camino hasta el departamento.

Cuando ingresaron, Sasuke lo llevo hasta el baño y lo dejó sentado sobre el borde de la bañera y le dijo

-después me dirás por que estabas a estas horas y solo en la calle, por el momento báñate y si no puedes caminar me avisas para llevarte a tu habitación- le dijo para después dar media vuelta y caminar a la salida

-y tu- pregunto el rubio mientras desabotonaba su camisa

-yo me bañare después, igual soy varón y soy menos propenso a enfermarme que tú, así que date prisa y báñate antes de que cojas un resfriado- contesto con prepotencia

-teme- le insulto entre los dientes mientras se despojaba de su camisa

-yo no fui el dobe que salió de casa sin sombrilla- le pico con sorna mientras salía del cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta

*****************S&N******************

Una hora después los dos se encontraban sentados en el comedor, después del baño, Sasuke le había llevado en brazos a su habitación y cuando estuvo cambiado, le reviso el tobillo y después de un par de masajes le había vendado y después le dejo en la sala mientras él preparaba la cena.

Los dos se encontraban vestidos con sus respectivas ropas de dormir; Sasuke tenía puesta una sudadera gris con una camiseta negra y Naruto tenía puesto un camisón largo de color blanco. Los dos comían en silencio, el cual solo era roto por la fuerte lluvia. Después de un rato de silencio Sasuke se atrevió a preguntar

-a donde fuiste- cuestiono serio mientras tomaba un trozo de pescado y se lo llevaba a la boca

-Salí un rato con Hinata, habían algunas cosas que le quería preguntar- contesto mientras continuaba devorando su ramen

-y puedo saber que eran esas cosas- pregunto mientras continuaba en su labor

-veras… pues son cosas privadas… ya me entiendes- respondió apenado

-entiendo- respondió sin ningún tono en especial

-y como te fue en el entrenamiento- pregunto curioso

-nos fue bien, aunque el sensei de física abusa del entrenamiento, el partido que se nos viene es difícil, pero creo que estamos lo suficientemente preparados- comento con voz seria cargada con un tinte de ilusión

-se te ve muy emocionado- comento Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-como no estarlo, después de años la institución vuelve a ser finalista en este campeonato y me ilusiona bastante que mi equipo sea el que traiga de vuelta el título a casa, tengo mucha confianza en los chicos- contesto con orgullo

Entre pláticas y bromas concluyo la cena. Después de eso, Sasuke dejo a Naruto acostado en su respectiva habitación y al terminar de recoger el desorden y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden se marchó a descansar a la propia.

*****************S&N******************

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica cayó del cielo y Naruto abrió rápidamente sus ojos, en los cuales se podía leer el miedo. Recordaba con exactitud la noche en la que fallecieron sus padres, la noche era igual que esta y ellos viajaban en el auto, ese día los tres viajarían a américa, pero el conductor de un camión que venía borracho los choco violentamente sacándolos varios metros fuera de la carretera. Lo único que sabía fue que despertó meses después y allí fue que Iruka y Kakashi le dijeron que sus padres lamentablemente habían fallecido en el accidente, que pronto tendría una nueva familia, que ellos encontrarían al asesino y que lastimosamente no se podrían hacer cargo de él.

Por eso odia y aborrece las tormentas, porque solo traen desgracias y porqué cuando estas se presentan, teme volver a perder algo querido. Asustado y como un niño pequeño, sin importar la lesión de su tobillo salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Sasuke. Abrió la puerta rápidamente para volverla a cerrar con la misma rapidez y corriendo se metió bajo las cobijas de su hermano.

Sasuke se despertó por el ruido que hizo la puerta y le sorprendió encontraste a un asustado Naruto el cual, como podía corría hasta llegar a su cama y sin más se metía en sus cobijas. Su sorpresa se desvaneció cuando oyó caer un trueno, la razón por la que Naruto estaba en su habitación era ese miedo malsano que le tenía a las tormentas eléctricas. Aun no comprendía del todo porque Naruto se alteraba así por una simple tormenta. Con suavidad envolvió el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba a su lado y arrullándolo en su, ahora desnudo, pecho mientras le hacía suaves caricias a su cabello consiguió hacerlo dormir. Naruto no entendía que era lo que tenían los brazos de Sasuke que siempre que le abrazaban le hacían sentir tranquilo, los brazos de Sasuke junto con los acompasados latidos de su corazón lo hicieron sentir tranquilo y le calmaron aun después de haber tenido aquellos horrorosos recuerdos. Si pudiera desear algo desearía quedarse con Sasuke para siempre.

*****************S&N******************

Unos soniditos algo raros, los cuales después pudo identificar como gemiditos lo sacaron de su placido sueño, rápidamente se despertó y se volteó hacia su acompañante para saber porque los hacía. Al principio creía que eran gemidos de dolor por la reciente lesión que había tenido Naruto y el esfuerzo que había realizado para llegar a su habitación, pero solo cuando estuvo totalmente consiente supo que no debió haberlo hecho. Lo gemidos que salían de los labios de su adorado hermanito no eran más que gemidos de placer y estos eran entonados con total lujuria. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su piel estaba perlada de sudor y en su rostro había una mueca de completa lujuria y placer.

Todas las personas tenían un límite y al parecer este era el suyo. Más excitado de lo que hubiera imaginado poder estar en su vida, después de convivir por años con la tentación a su lado y con la mayor decisión que jamás hubiera creído tener, quito de un manotazo las cobijas y apoyado en sus rodillas, las cuales se encontraban a cada lado del abdomen de su niño, encendió las dos lámparas que estaban a cada lado de su cama.

Con lujuria, contemplo el cuerpo semidesnudo de su niño y como un animal, rasgo la camisa hasta obtener la visión completa de su pecho, en el cual se alzaba sus dos pequeños botoncitos rosados. Bajo su rostro hasta que sus brunos cabellos se mesclaban con los de su niño y mirando con deseo sus labios, acorto la distancia y finalmente los beso.

El beso al principio era suave, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, el deseo de Sasuke por explorar esa boquita se hizo mayor y mordiendo su labio inferior consiguió colar su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad que era la gloria. Como anhelaba volverá probar aquel sabor. Ya lo había decidido, hoy mandaría todo a la mierda, lo único que quería en ese momento era volverse uno con su rubio, poder tomar su inocencia, poder tener la dicha de enterrarse en ese hermoso cuerpo, el cual deseaba con ansias desde que entro en la adolescencia.

Los movimientos del cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suyo le indicaron que su niño ya había despertado, cuando el aire les hizo falta lentamente rompió el contacto y abrió sus gemas ónix, encontrándose con otras de color azul, las cuales se encontraban cargadas de sorpresa y de varios sentimientos que no podía identificar. Lentamente se separó de él y mirándole a los ojos le susurro

-perdóname Naruto, perdóname por ser un pervertido, perdóname por no haberte podido ver como un hermano, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y lo que estoy a punto de hacerte…- le susurro con la voz agitada, ronca y cargada de mucha excitación –si no quieres que continúe puedes golpearme… es probable que no me detenga, pero eso será suficiente para mí para saber que me odias y mantenerme alejado de ti el resto de mi vida… pero por el contrario, si no me rechazas prometo darte la mejor noche de tu vida-

Naruto, mirando a Sasuke con deseo y con amor, llevo sus brazos hasta posarlos tras la nuca de Sasuke y lentamente le atrajo a su boca para besarlo. Al principio lo hizo con timidez, pero luego el beso termino haciéndose más pasional y fogoso.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrían con total deleite y descaro aquel cuerpo que por años deseo explorar, sus manos acariciaban su pecho desnudo, luego se deleitaban dando pequeños pellizcos a sus pezones, los cuales causaban gemidos en el menor que eran ahogados por su boca. Cuando se cansaron de esa zona lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales estrujo con salvajismo, sacándole un gran gemido de excitación al rubio que se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo. Con suavidad separo sus piernas hasta finalmente poderse colarse entre ellas y cuando el aire se acaba, se detuvo a contemplar la maravillosa e irreal escena que tenía frente a sus ojos; su niño, el protagonista de todas sus tórridas fantasías sexuales y el chico con el que desearía compartir todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, se encontraba debajo suyo, con sus ojitos brillantes a causa de la excitación, con su cabello revuelto, con su boquita entreabierta de la cual caía un poco de saliva a causa del intenso besuqueo que habían tenido dándole un toque bastante erótico, con sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados, con su pecho expuesto y perlado a causa del sudor, en el cual se encontraban los jirones que quedaban de su camisón y allí sus pequeños, paraditos y deseables pezones y con aquella parte la cual estaba prohibida para él, pero que no tardaría mucho en explorar. Él estaba allí, mirándole con deseo y lujuria, anhelando tener nuevamente de sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, necesitándole tanto con él lo necesitaba.

Bajo nuevamente, pero esta vez desvió sus labios hasta su cuello, el cual beso con mimo y dedicación. Después de un rato en esa zona, mordió sacándole un quejido al menor por la fuerza aplicada

-auch…Sasu…- se quejó con una voz bastante sensual, pero ni eso hizo desistir al mayor de su labor. Después de un corto lapso de tiempo el moreno bajo por la clavícula del rubio, el cual gemía por las atenciones recibidas. Repartió besos por todo su pecho hasta llegar a sus botoncitos rosados. Tomo el pezón derecho con su boca y regalándole una mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo, lo mordió suavemente, lo chupo y jugo con su lengua mientras que con su mano estimulaba el izquierdo. Después de un tiempo dejo de lado el derecho mientras le brindaba atención al pezón izquierdo, recibiendo como pago los gemidos de su pequeño.

-ahhh… mmm Sasu… mgh- gemía el pequeño mientras llevaba sus manos al cabello de Sasuke y lo acariciaba y tiraba de el a causa del placer, causando más excitación en el azabache.

Sasuke estaba excitado y adolorido en partes iguales, el deseo que le producía su pequeño era increíble y su miembro dolía horrores, pues estaba preso por su ropa interior y el pantalón de su piyama y no había recibido ninguna clase de atención desde que había iniciado, pero él era un Uchiha y mantenía sus promesas, se concentraría en el placer de su niño… ya vería el después como solucionar su problema.

Sasuke siguió repartiendo besos y descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a la barrera de tela que separaba lo desconocido. Miro a su pequeño pidiendo el consentimiento para continuar, al recibir un leve asentimiento por parte de este el cual no había dejado de mirarle. Tomo la prenda del borde del elástico y lentamente la fue retirando, dejando ver el miembro del rubio, el cual estaba completamente erecto y de la punta escapaban algunas gotas de líquido pre seminal, le sorprendido un poco ver que Naruto era lampiño en esa zona, pues era algo raro, pero eso no era lo importante. Tomo de la base el pene erecto y lo comenzó a masturbar lentamente deslizaba su mano de arriba abajo lentamente y a medida que los gemidos aumentaba, intensificaba la velocidad de la masturbación, una idea cruzo por su mente y redujo la velocidad de su mano causando las quejas del menor

-Sasu… ahhh mas rápido- le pidió mientras lo miraba entre molesto y excitado con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de lagrimillas a causa del placer

-quieres que vaya más rápido…- le pregunto con voz ronca y erótica mientras continuaba con la lenta y tortuosa masturbación

-¡siii!... ahhh Sasu… Sasu mmm por favor ve mgh mas rápido- le pidió entre gemidos con una voz completamente sensual y erótica cargada de lujuria

Sasuke acelero el ritmo de su mano, mientras contemplaba como su pequeño gemía y se retorcía de placer y con su otra mano recorría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Cuando los gemidos de su pequeño le indicaron que está por llegar al orgasmo, acelero aún más la masturbación, hasta que un grito cargado de éxtasis total salió de los labios de su pequeño mientras su blanca semilla salía disparada hacia su abdomen

-¡aah… ahhhhh Sasuke!- grito el pequeño mientras se corría sobre su abdomen. Una pequeñas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos producto del placer experimentado, mientras que su respiración era errática.

-te… gusto – le pregunto agitado. Ver a Naruto en ese estado era por demás excitante, le alegraba profundamente ser el primero en contemplar aquellas expresiones en su rubio. Ese niño siempre era como una cajita de sorpresas, siempre tenía algo para sorprenderlo.

-S&N-

Se encontraba realmente caliente, su Sasuke se había encargado de brindarle mucho placer. Después de tanto tiempo deseando poder estar entre sus brazos, no como un hermano, sino como doncel, y poder entregársele completamente y ser uno con él, después de tanto tiempo aguantándose las ganas por estar con él, por fin tenía esa oportunidad.

Cuando pasaron los efectos del delicioso orgasmo que le regalo su pelinegro, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke en ningún momento se había tocado o había recibido algo de atención. El cómo doncel sabía que eso dolía, su pelinegro solo se había concentrado en darle placer pero había olvidado el de él. Quería devolverle un poco de lo que le brindo, quería demostrarle que era mejor que Sakura o que cualquier otra chica o doncel con el que hubiese estado antes. Pensar en eso le dolía un poco, él hubiese querido compartir su primera vez con Sasuke y que este también le entregase la suya, pero su hermano era varón y uno muy atractivo, por supuesto, seguramente muchas mujeres y donceles ya habrían pasado por su cama. Quería hacer más que solo acariciar su cabello, quería conocerlo completamente, quería recorrer el cuerpo con el que tanto soñó con sus manos, quería hacer más que solo quedarse estático, solo recibiendo sin tener que ofrecer.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que hiciese no le gustara a Sasuke y lo dejara allí, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, tenía miedo de no cumplir con todas las expectativas de Sasuke, no quería que lo viera como a una muñeca, tampoco como a una pobre virgencilla inexperta a la que todo tenían que hacerle. Instintivamente comenzó a temblar.

-S&N-

Sasuke observaba a su niño y al fijar la vista en sus ojos vio miedo en aquellas cuencas añiles que amaba, lenta y seductoramente se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-…porque no me tocas…- susurro roncamente, mientras mordisqueaba con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja y con una de sus manos tomaba una mano de su niño y la guiaba hasta su pecho desnudo desde sus pectorales hasta su abdomen. Naruto empezó a temblar y para calmarlo le susurro -… tranquilo…-

Naruto, un poco más seguro y como pudo dio vuelta a Sasuke y se puso arriba de sus caderas. Lentamente bajo a su boca, mientras con sus manos recorría temblorosamente toda la piel expuesta. A Sasuke todo esto se le hacía bastante tierno y excitante; y lo entendía, él también tenía miedo, era la primera vez para ambos, pero a él le tranquilizaba que había investigado un poco de esto, además de que él era el varón y él debía llevar el control de la situación… en este momento no podía permitirse ser un cobarde.

Cuando Naruto se separó del beso, se sentó completamente sobre sus caderas dejando su trasero sobre el pene de Sasuke, lentamente se empezó a mover sacando gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. A medida que se movía podía sentir como su miembro despertaba y como el de Sasuke rozaba su trasero. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban con deleite su espalda, desprendiéndolo de los restos de su camisón y descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual amasaba y estrujaba a su antojo.

Naruto estaba ansioso por probar los labios de Sasuke de nuevo así que con una voz dulce e inocente le llamo…

-Sasu… mgh acércate- le llamo entre gemidos mientras recorría parte de su tórax y lo miraba con lujuria

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior haciéndose un poco de sangre, de seguir así se iba a venir sin siquiera tocarse y lo que menos quería era eso… definitivamente ese pequeño si era la tentación en carne viva. Sin ningún esfuerzo se sentó, arrastrando un poco al chico que tenía sobre sus caderas, llevo su mano hasta sus nalgas y le dio una palmada sacando un fuerte gemido del menor.

Naruto, al ver el labio lastimado de Sasuke, saco la puntica de su lengua y borro el rastro de sangre que había en sus labios. Sasuke al ver esto, gruño como un animal y lo beso con fiereza y pasión, mientras que con sus manos tanteaba la virgen entrada de su niño… uff… faltaba poco para poder adueñarse de ese sitio.

Naruto beso su cuello con pasión y al verlo tan blanco quiso hacer algo. Mordió un poco fuerte aquella zona y luego empezó a chuparla hasta que obtuvo una marca morada un poco pequeña, pero lo suficientemente visible para que todo aquel que se le acercara viera que él era suyo. Después le susurro…

-Sasuke… hazme tuyo…- le susurró al oído para después continuar besando todo lo que tuviese a su alcance mientras se movía eróticamente sobre su moreno.

Sasuke nuevamente intercambio posiciones, dejando a Naruto debajo de él nuevamente. Después se estiro hasta llegar a la mesita que se encontraba al lado derecho de su cama y de ella extrajo un bote de lubricante y un par de condones. Dejo todo sobre la cama mientras observaba a su rubio, el cual lo miraba expectante. Con más seguridad, destapo el lubricante y derramo un poco sobre la erección y la virgen entrada de su chico, causando un respingo en él, pues se encontraba frio, después llevo una mano al miembro del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente de nueva cuenta, mientras que llevaba uno de los dedos de la otra mano a su entrada y empezó a hacer masajes circulares alrededor de ella, para relajarla y se dilatase un poco para poder ingresar el primer digito.

Cuando metió el primer dedo, pudo escuchar un quejido de incomodidad proveniente de su rubio, pero no podía detenerse, necesitaba prepararlo para que pudiera recibir su miembro y no saliese tan lastimado. Solo en momentos como ese maldecía su herencia Uchiha. El ritmo de su digito fue haciéndose más rápido, hasta que los pequeños quejidos se transformaron en gemidos de placer, al ver esto, procedió a introducir el segundo digito y también a acelerar la masturbación, sabía que dolería más ahora y tenía razón, pronto los ojos de su niño se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se quejaba

-Sa-Sasu… sácalos… me du-duele- pedía entrecortadamente el pequeño mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas y en su rostro se instaló un expresión de dolor

-no puedo Naru, debo prepararte para poder entrar…- le contesto, después subió a sus labios y los beso con fiereza mientras agregaba el tercer y último digito.

A causa del dolor, Naruto comenzó removerse y a estrechar su entrada, haciéndole difícil la tarea de prepararle a Sasuke. A Sasuke le dolía verlo así, pero no podía permitirse lastimar a su niño. Con sus dedos moviéndose en círculos, fue tanteando el interior de Naruto, hasta que encontró un pequeño bultito, el cual presiono, sacando un fuerte gemido de su pequeño, el cual se separó del beso y arqueo su espalda hacia atrás a causa del placer. Al ver esta reacción y memorizando la ubicación de aquel bultito, continuo preparándolo, procurando siempre golpear ese sitio sensible, mientras que a su vez lo masturbaba.

-Sa-Sasu… mgh… mas… ahhh… mas… mmm te qui-quiero dentro ahhh…si- le pidió su pequeño entre gemidos con voz lujuriosa. Al oír aquella lujuriosa suplica, Sasuke supo que el momento había llegado. De golpe detuvo la masturbación sacándole un quejido de molestia al chico debajo suyo porque quería que lo siguiera haciendo, pero no le tomo importancia, porque lo que vendría después sería mejor. Retiro con cuidado sus dígitos y le dijo a Naruto

-quítame la ropa- le susurro con voz lujuriosa y ronca. Naruto, con temor, llevo sus manos hasta el elástico del pantalón del piyama de Sasuke, y tomando también el elástico de los boxers negros que usaba, tiro de ellos hacia abajo, dejando libre la gran protuberancia que se alzaba grande y erecta entre sus blancas piernas.

Al ver aquel enorme trozo de carne largo y grueso que se alzaba entre las piernas de su azabache, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto y relamiéndose los labios, inconscientemente susurro

-…eres enorme… Sasuke…- susurro con lujuria y un poco de temor

Una sonrisa ladeada y lujuriosa se formó en los labios del pelinegro, que su niño le dijera aquello lo enorgullecía y lo calentaba a partes iguales, pero también tenía temor de que sus medidas pudiesen lastimar a su pequeño.

Retirándose de encima de Naruto y sentándose en la cama, se terminó de retirar la ropa y con cuidado tomo el preservativo. Sujetando con delicadeza la pequeña valvulita de la punta, lo coloco sobre su pene y lo deslizo lentamente sobre su falo teniendo cuidado de no romperlo, todo esto siendo observado por Naruto.

Cuando lo termino de colocar, se giró al pequeño que se encontraba a su lada y con voz ronca y llena de excitación le dijo…

-ven Naruto… cabálgame…-

El rubio, sin hacerse de rogar, rápidamente se puso arriba de las caderas del pelinegro, el cual tomo su potente erección y la restregó contra el culo del rubio sacándole varios gemidos. Después, guiándolo con su mano, puso la punta de su pene en la entrada del rubio y tomándolo de las caderas, lo empalo de una sola y potente estocada, causando que el rubio diera un grito desgarrador y contrajera violentamente su entrada, aprisionando fuertemente el miembro del mayor.

-Sa-Sácalo Sasuke… me du-duele mucho… sácalo por favor- pedía entre llanto el pequeño mientras luchaba por sacar el miembro de Sasuke de su interior

-tra-tranquilo Na-Naruto… re-relájate que a mi Ta-También mgh me duele- pedía Sasuke con una voz que mezclaba el placer y el dolor –Tsk... Maldición…me la es-estas a-apretando muy fu-fuerte…-

En su desesperación, el Uchiha tomo el miembro del rubio e inicio a masturbarlo rápidamente para que el placer lo distrajera un poco del dolor y relajara un poco su entrada. Poco a poco la entrada volvía a dilatarse y después de un corto lapso de tiempo, Sasuke escucharía los gemidos de dolor de Naruto volverse gemidos de placer.

-S&N-

Naruto estaba un poco asustado, tal vez Sasuke estaba molesto con él y después de esa noche no volvería a haber algo entre ellos y eso le preocupaba. Tal vez Sasuke le cambiaría por una mujer más experimentada y eso era lo último que quería. A pesar del tremendo dolor que sentía, trato de relajarse, no podía permitirse más errores. Después de un rato y con la ayuda de Sasuke pudo relajarse más, permitiéndole moverse y que el dolor desapareciera. Abrazándose al cuello de su hermano, lentamente fue moviéndose encima del pelinegro, sacándole gemidos excitados, los cuales también le excitaban a él.

Ya no recordaba la tormenta, en la habitación solo se podían oír sus escandalosos gemidos, los roncos gemidos de Sasuke y el sonido obsceno de sus nalgas chocando contra los muslos de Sasuke. El sonido de Sasuke entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo una y otra vez o una que otra palmada que este le daba para que aumentara la velocidad de la cabalgada. Su erección se rozaba contra el fornido abdomen de Sasuke, mientras este lo tocaba y lo besuqueaba por todos lados. Había valido la pena, definitivamente esto era el cielo. Ninguna de sus fantasías se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Sa-Sasu… quiero más mmmm más ve más rápido ahhh Sasu no aguanto más… más fuerte ahhh por favor- le pidió obscenamente mientras buscaba ansioso los labios de su hermano.

Sasuke rápidamente le dio vuelta poniéndolo debajo de él y lo embistió como poseso mientras le devoraba la boca. Sasuke dejo sus labios para ir a su oído y susurrarle

-me mhg encanta como ahhh me aprietas la verga mmm eres delicioso…- le susurro obscenamente para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja –estoy a punto de correrme ahhh… te voy a partir en dos…- le susurro para hacer aún más veloces y fuertes las embestidas. Naruto también ponía de su parte y arrimaba lo más que podía sus caderas para que Sasuke llegara hasta lo más profundo de su interior creando un ritmo descompasado, salvaje y un poco violento… pero a ellos eso que les importaba, solo quería sentirse el uno al otro y hacerse uno solo.

En una de esas embestidas, Sasuke toco la próstata de Naruto arrancándole un gran gemido

-ahhhhhhh…. Ahí…Sasu de nu-nuevo ahí…- gimió Naruto

Sasuke lo siguió embistiendo procurando atinar en el mismo lugar para sacarle grandes gemidos a su rubio. Al notar que su miembro estaba sin atención, coló una de sus blancas manos entre sus sudorosos cuerpos y tomando el miembro de su rubio, lo masturbo a la velocidad de sus salvajes embestidas.

El final estaba cerca, los dos lo sentían. Después de unas cuantas embestidas, Naruto arqueo su espalda y el momento del final llego…

-AHHHHH… SA-SASUKE!- grito para después contraer su esfínter y derramar su blanca esencia machando su abdomen. Después de dos embestidas más y no aguantando la presión Sasuke grito

-AHHHH NARUTO- grito para acompañar al ojiazul en su orgasmo. Viniéndose en el preservativo.

Con suavidad se dejó caer en el pecho de su rubio, procurando no aplastarlo e intentando normalizar su respiración. Cuando los efectos del orgasmo terminaron, salió lentamente de su niño, y al mirar a su entrada, pudo ver como pequeños hilos de sangre salían de su esfínter, así como el preservativo que cubría su miembro, el cual también se encontraba manchado de esta.

Al subir su vista, se encontró con el rostro sereno, inocente y durmiente de su rubio. Al parecer el cansancio y los múltiples orgasmos que había tenido esa noche habían acabado con toda su energía. Con cuidado retiro el condón y lo tiro por ahí, luego, busco entre todo el desorden el camisón de su rubio y al encontrarlo en los pies de la cama, lo tomo y con mucho cuidado limpio la entrada de su rubio, después limpio su estómago y por último se limpió él.

Lo lanzo lejos, y posteriormente cobijo a su niño, apagando las luces y envolviendo a su pequeño Kitsune entre sus brazos, Desnudos, como sus madres los habían traído a mundo y como tantas veces lo soñó, callo en los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche soñó que estaba en la iglesia desposando a esa hermosa criatura.

 **NARUTO -3 * SASUKE –K.O**

*****************S&N******************

 **No vemos el otro año en el próximo capitulo llamado  
Tsunade Senju**

 **Felices fiestas a todos**


End file.
